The House of Chanterelle ReVamp!
by Akino Hakume
Summary: The most beautiful men and women inhabit it's walls and it's the most prestigious club in the city. When the innocent stumble in, even their darkest fantasies will come to life in the butterfly's arms. Just name your poison and close your eyes AxRox R/S
1. Prologue

Akino: hey guys, been so busy with life and stuff that I've left you all hanging for a year. Well I'm back finally with more free time then I should have. So here's the deal, I'm going to revamp house of Chanterelle and fix some errors, plotholes and the like and make it better since my writing skills have improved! So please, be patient and enjoy the revamped version with more fan service and plot than before! So back by popular demand and a few heartfelt messages.

**The House of Chanterelle**

_Chanterelle's Kiss – a colorless odorless poison that is said to cause blissful illusions before the victim dies._

Prologue

"**Pulled from the Wreckage"**

The rain bore down on the darkened city streets as the fall storms rolled in relentlessly. The world was gray as it had been since September with no real color penetrating the dullness. Midday was a strange time for lives to change. Usually great changes came overnight or during the wee hours of the morning. But no, this change came when the sun should have been high in the sky but was blotted out by the angry black clouds. This change came when the lightning struck hard splitting sky painfully in two like a cleaving knife. Separation was the theme, a broken home was the place, a rainy afternoon was the time, and the players were already present.

In the upstairs window of an old rundown house sat the stoic blond haired boy watching the storm roll by with guarded eyes usually blue as the sky but now reflecting his gray surroundings. There was the weak brunette whose hair was akin to cinnamon sat in bed rocking madly, his whimpers breaking the reigning silence. They were skinny, weak and overall helpless in their situations. Why? Well, the weak brunette and the stoic blonde were the victims of an addicted mother.

As twins, the addiction should've killed them both. By the grace of god, they were born alive, barely, but alive. Their mother had gone clean during the first two years of their lives but soon her new live-in boyfriend turned back the clock for her. By the time they were fourteen the evil man had turned them on to it. It was strange, how the subtle pain in the blonde and racking agony in the brunette went away from just one little shot in the alleyway. The blonde craved the heroine but he only took it in small doses when he could steal it from their mother. The weak brunette had carried the addiction in the worst way. Since he was born he was weaker, sicker one and now feeding the addiction was the only thing that often kept him stable. They had both been trapped for a long time.

Finally, the blond had had enough. He decided that he needed to make his brother strong enough to help him beat the addiction. So he fought hard with himself using the fact that his brother needed him more than the needle to fight the monster that had been consuming them through their entire lives. He won. He'd stayed clean for a few months now and though it had been hard as hell not to pick up that needle that had been sitting so invitingly in his mother's room, he'd made it. Now he sat silently as his brother had gone through the withdrawal for nearly two days now. He'd fought hard against the blonde. He'd punched and kicked him trying to get ot the hidden stash in their mother's room. He had begged and pleaded claiming he'd do anything his brother had wanted just to get it back. Now, the brunette had resigned himself to be buried in his own mind as his own willpower warred with his will to submit. Finally after another hour, the brunette lay silent on the bed, clinging to a pillow and trembling violently.

"Roxas?"

The blond turned away from the window and looked into the dulled blue eyes of his twin with a careful smile. He wanted to show that he was still there, still around. His brother didn't deserve to go through this alone.

"Yeah, Sora?"

"I…I think…I'm thirsty…" he said hoarsely.

The blonde's smile became more sincere as he got up from his seat by the window. "Then I'll get you some water. I hid some at the back of the fridge. Just try to stay awake until I get back okay."

Sora nodded weakly. "Hurry back."

Roxas ventured outside of the room checking the hallways for any noise. Silence, good, they were still out. He left the room closing it tightly behind him before walking downstairs cautiously. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was scared stiff of finding someone in the house, mainly their mother. He confidently went into the kitchen when no one ambushed him and got a bottle of water for Sora that he had saved up for him. Roxas had become one hell of a theif thanks to circumstance and used what money he got to pay for food and water for him and his brother. Even with the addiction so bad he never forgot his need for simple nourishment. He never forgot his need for simple nourishment because he had to remember for the both of them.

He came back upstairs to Sora haphazardly leaning against the wall. Roxas sat o the bed and opened the bottle for his brother pressing it to his chapped lips so that he could drink. He tilted it a bit and was happy to see Sora able to drink it without gagging. He was even happier when Sora tried to guzzle the water down but he had to stop him before he ended up choking.

"Easy, Sor," he warned. "Don't want to overdo it."

"Right," he whispered weakly. Sora fell forward and rested his head on Roxas's chest as his trembling continued. "Is it okay for me to sleep now, Rox?"

"Yeah," he said putting the bottle aside for later. "Go ahead and get some sleep. Maybe I can get you into real food tomorrow."

"I miss soup. You know the real stuff with noddles and stuff," Sora murmured tiredly. "Can I have soup?"

"Yeah of course you can. I promise I'll get you some soup when you get better enough."

"Thanks Rox." Sora's eyes closed as he fell into the first peaceful sleep since he had started his withdrawals. "I love you."

Roxas laughed a little. "Love you too, Sor."

It wasn't long before Roxas had drifted off as well. This proved to be a mistake on his part and he hadn't realized until he and Sora were knocked violently out of bed. Sora cried out in pain and Roxas grunted but was over Sora quickly to protect him. He stared up at the tall figure of his mother's boyfriend. He spat at them trying to kick them apart though Roxas kept a tight grip on Sora.

"Two faggots been in my stash again haven't you?!"

Roxas let out a grunt of pain as the shoe connected with his side. "We haven't been in anything, you son of bitch!" he spat. "Go to that whore of yours. She'll know."

He yanked Roxas up by his hair forcing him to let go of Sora who tried to hold on to him. He go the same bottle of water thrown in his face. "You've been selling my shit to buy food for your whore of a brother again haven't you!"

"Let me go!" Roxas screamed kicking at the man. He knew the man wouldn't let him go and that was how he wanted it. He had to keep the man's attention off Sora who cowered by the bed.

"Baby, look, I found it!" his mother leaned against the door with her clothes handing off her. She was already buzzed; he could see it in her eyes. She held up the paper bag that Roxas had fought hard to keep Sora away from. "Come on, they ain't worth it."

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" Roxas was thrown down and he slid a bit hitting hi head against the bed. Sora's arms were around him quickly and he buried his face in Roxas's chest.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that!" she spat. "they ain't took none of it cuz Roxie thinks he's clean and he's been tryin to get Sora to follow along with him!"

No! Roxas pulled Sora behind him and used his body to shield him from the narrow eyes of the man who had kindled their addiction. He smirked and painfull grabbed Roxas by his arm, yanking him to his feet.

"So you tryin' to skip out on us, blondie?"

"Sora deserves better than this, you asshole! Leave him alone!"

"Oh did you ask Sora if he wanted to get off the ride, Roxie?!"

He saw his mother out the corner of his eye approach Sora and put him on the bed. They laughed at how Sora struggled weakly unable to do much of anything in his state while his own mother pinned him down.

"That's it babe! Show the little fairy that he still likes to fly!"

Roxas punched him in the face the minute he saw his mother take a tourniquet out of the bag and tie it to Sora's already abused arm. When the man was dazed by the sudden attack, Roxas broke loose and tried to pull his mother away from him. He only got a hairs reach from her before he was yanked away from him and knocked to the floor. A boot was put into his back to keep him from rising and all he could do was struggle on the floor like a bug while that evil bastard laughed. His eyes grew wide when he saw the mounth his mother prepared in the syringe. He struggled to get up and shouted at her. She was too high! She didn't know what the hell she was doing!

"Mom! Stop! Please, that's too much! You'll kill him!"

"Fuck you, kid!" she snapped. "I've been doing this since before you two were born! I know what I'm doing and I know what my little baby Sora likes!"

"Stop!" Roxas shouted to no avail. He could only watch as his own mother, the woman who'd bore them, slid the needle into Sora's vein and threw a week's worth of work down the drain. She got off him then and Sora lay there trembling. Then…he began to convulse.

Their mother shrugged. "Awe looks like he couldn't take it. Look, he's taking bad to it."

"Fuck him, let him die. One less brat to worry about!"

Roxas felt the weight on his back lifted. His eyes were full of tears for his brother as he was pulled to his feet and forced to face the man.

"When he dies, take him out back and dump him in the trash where he belongs!"

Roxas said nothing and the two of them laughed their way out of the room. Ignoring the throbbing in his spine he threw himself on to the bed and began patting Sora's face. HE gasped when he saw the brunette's nose began to bleed and his pupils were at needle point. A doctor, he thought frantically. He had to get him to a doctor. Using what was left of his strength he wrapped Sora in the blanket and carried him out of that hellhole. He stumbled through the run down ghetto never realizing how far the local clinic was until now. Sora just wouldn't stop shaking and Roxas's heart wouldn't stop pounding. He was short of breath and week from the pain in his back but he pushed on. He had to make it. He took a short cut thought the alley behind their house. It was fastest and ironically safest. He tripped over some garbage sending him and Sora to the ground. He groaned and lifted himself up cradling Sora in his arms. The rain caused the blood coming from his nose to run all over his face and his eyes had closed. Roxas shook his head and held Sora to him as he felt for his brother's heart. There was barely a beat. They weren't going to make it there…

"Sora, please, we're almost there!" Roxas cried into Sora's hair. He was too lost in his own anguish to notice the shadow looming over him.

"Are you alright?" a sweet melodic voice filled his ears cutting through the sorrow.

Roxas's head sapped up to look at the stranger who held an umbrella over them. It was a woman with impossibly light blond hair and amber tinted eyes that sparked with almost inhuman light. Her skin was like porcelain and glowed in the dreary shadow of the day. She wore a white coat wrapped securely around her and her pretty boots kept her feet from being touched by the rain. She smiled and knelt down in front of them not letting her legs touch the puddle ridden ground. She eyed Roxas's face as if inspecting it and then she looked down at Sora and pity came to her eyes.

"Such beautiful children and pure souls," she brushed Sora's cheek as his breathing all but stopped. "Such a waste…"

Roxas held out Sora to her, begging. "Please…please ma'am. Help us! I'll do anything, just please don't let Sora die."

She was taken aback by his offer but she smiled warmly and apologetically. "Dear child, you don't know what you ask of me."

"I don't care! If you can save him, please do it! Our mother made him OD on heroin and I'm too weak to get him to the clinic for help. He's dying! Please, I'll do whatever you want! Just do something!"

She touched Sora's face again admiring his beauty. "Two injured butterflies in a dirty back alley crying to me of all people for help." She sighed and smiled grimly. "How old are you and he, child?"

"We're sixteen!"

"Sixteen…just barely of age." She took Sora into her arms and tilted his head back. "I will help you and save him first. But you will not attack me for what I am about to do. Swear you will remain where you are and I will save your Sora."

Roxas nodded frantically. "I swear! Please hurry, he's dying!"

"None have ever died in my arms," she whispered. She leaned forward and kissed Sora's nose gently as a sort of greeting. Amazingly the brunette calmed down a bit as if he sensed the benevolent presence near him. "Let this passing pain put you at peace so that you may never know pain again."

She held Sora close to her and pushed his shirt away from his neck. Slowly and gently she bit into the brunette's neck. She…was some kind of sick vampire freak! Roxas's eyes were wide with horror and he fought hard to move but something told him to stay where was. The promise held him there and be still. He didn't know whether he was scared or fascinated or just very hopeful that somehow this was helping his brother. This angel had come to them and offered them help when she could've just left them to die. He had to trust her.

The woman sucked away the tainted blood that flowed through Sora's veins. She had to fight to keep from gagging on the taste of such filth contaminating sweet and innocent blood such as this. Every now and then she pulled away and spat the dirty blood onto the concrete. She kept going until all she tasted was pure clean blood. The boy was ghostly pale by then. She was amazed that the boy still breathed. He was strong. He possessed the will to power which was much stronger than a will to survive. That alone was the true trait of her kind. She laid Sora partially on the ground and lifted up the sleeve to her raincoat. Using her fangs she tore into her own wrist.

"Boy?" she called softly through blood tainted lips.

Roxas snapped out of his terrified gaze and looked at the woman. She held Sora's head for him and the message was clear. He reached out hesitantly and opened Sora's mouth. He turned away when the blood began to poor into the brunette's mouth and cringed when he heard his brother swallow. He jumped and snapped back to attention when Sora suddenly moved on his own. He rose up to bite into the wrist that hovered above him. Roxas backed away and looked between hher and his brother. She pulled her wrist away and Sora whined a bit. Her wrist sealed itself and she shook her arm so that her sleave would fall back over it. She then looked at Roxas.

"Do not be Frightened by him, Roxas," she said soothingly.

"How did you know my name? what did you do to him!"

"I only did what you asked of me. He even told me your name and about your mother. Your memories are now my memories. Look, he is alright now."

Sora's eyes slowly opened and he stared at the sky in a strange sort of high. With a slow blink he began to sit up and was amazed by himself. He moved of his own strength and those once dull blue eyes were bright and blue as a clear sky. His skin was healthy and beautiful just like it was when they had been little. He looked at Roxas and smiled throwing himself into his brother's arms. Roxas was in too much shock but hesitantly he returned the hug. He was so warm…and alive!

"Sora…" was all he said before he buried his face into Sora's hair.

The woman smiled serenely at them. "I'm afraid my blood was not enough, Roxas."

"What?" he felt Sora nuzzle him.

"Roxas, I'm still thirsty," Sora moaned against his throat.

Roxas wasn't stupid and it didn't take him long to figure out what the woman meant. "I get it; you wanted us both, right?"

The woman shook her head. "This was your choice. If you do not wish to be like him then I will take him but you will have to sta-"

"NO!" he snapped. "Wherever we go, we go together!"

"Very well. Then let him feed Roxas. Let him feed and then I can take you both. Let him feed and bind you together forever."

He flinched a little when he felt Sora nibble at his throat lightly. "Who…are you?"

"I'm called Valkyrie."

"Val-AH!" he cried out when Sora sunk his teeth into his neck. "Sora!"

He felt a sudden high come on, endorphins racing through his bloodstream. Something cold and strange was filling him from where Sora bit him and he felt so tired suddenly. His blue eyes dulled and slid shut, slumping down against the wall. Sora panicked when he realized that Roxas was no longer moving and he looked to Valkyrie in fear. She soothed him and explained gently until he came to understanding. It took only a moment for her to show him how to keep them united forever.

That night, Valkyrie walked into the House of Chanterelle with two beautiful butterflies to add to her house of fantasies.

------

Akino: see this was much better to read than the first one! It was smoother at least to me it was. I'll appreciate it if everyone reviews it should take me maybe a month at the most to get to a BRAND NEW chapter. Just keep me going by letting me know if it sounds alright and I'll handle it as I go! I have big plans for this story BIG plans!


	2. Episode One

The House of Chanterelle

Episode One

"**The Moth and Flame"**

_**Twenty Years Later…**_

"_Axel, I'm sorry but I can't commit to this relationship like you want me to."_

"_What are you talkin' about now, Larx? What commitment?"_

"_Well, you've been so moody since you became vice president at your dad's company and you've spent so much of that time with Riku! I think we need a break!"_

_Axel snorted. He saw where this was going. "Larxene, we don't need a break. Just say it already so we can all get on with our lives."_

_She gave a strange sort of expression that was a mix of a glare and a pout. "Alright! I can't do this anymore! I'm seeing someone else!"_

"_See, that wasn't so hard. Oh wait, I have to act surprised. Give me second." Axel cleared his throat. "Oh, I can't believe you would do something like this to me! Oh my god, you're such a whore!"_

"_This is why I can't stand being with you anymore, Axel! You're such an asshole now! You think you're so great and here I am trying to make this easier on both of us out of the goodness of my heart. I didn't want to hurt you Ax!"_

"_Of course you didn't actually __**want **__to hurt me, you just happened to stumble upon that particular nerve while you had another cock between your legs," He replied calmly._

"_Axel, don't make this hard on me! Don't make it all __**my**__ fault."_

"_Hey, you're acting as if I'm beggin you to stay, babe. Here, I'll make it all easy for __**you**__!" He went to the door and opened it. "Look girl, the doors open! Come on, you can do it. Get through the door like good girl; I'll give you treat if you do it! Come on!"_

_Larxene almost growled at his dog calls. She hadn't planned on this being Axel breaking up with her. How had it gotten turned around? "Don't do this with me, Axel. I hate to say it and its really stupid of me, but I do love you."_

"_Very funny," he said blandly. "To be technical, __**you**__ did this; you're the one who's cheating. Now, the door's open. You're either stayin' or leavin', babe. It can't be both."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll be back when you get your fucking head out of your ass!" she grabbed her purse and walked through the door with her nose in the air._

_Axel shut the door behind her hitting her on her Dolce & Gabana clad ass. He smirked when he heard her stumble in her heels. _

"_You son of a bitch!" he heard her scream._

"_Ugh! You're still there!"_

_He heard her stomp off fussing about ignorant redheads. Axel leaned back against the door and put a thin cigar to his lips._

"_At least that wasn't dramatic," he muttered lightening the cigar._

Even as a man, Axel had to admit that he had been wounded by Larxene's infidelity. It was a blow to his pride more than anything considering how hard he had worked on her. He had everything anyone could want. He had his own place, a nice car, his own money and a future that guaranteed his success. He was wealthy and on his way to being one of the most powerful men in the country. So what had he done to drive Larxene into some other bastard's arms? He guessed it was the fact that even with all the time they had been together, Axel never said not felt any type of love for Larxene. He cared…but not the way he should have.

He had met her at a party with his dad's well-to-do friends. He had been expected to take an interest in her and she made it pretty obvious that she wanted him. Hell, their first copulation had been in the bathroom on that exact night. She was more of a trophy girl than anything worth keeping. Yet, as expectations grew, they had been forced into a faux pas relationship where it was agreed that since they had screwed once they had to be together as girlfriend and boyfriend.

Anyone could see that Larxene was a slut, and anyone could see that Axel's tastes were a little bit classier than just a bathroom fuck. Larxene just happened to be wearing that black dress a little too well after he had one too many glasses of wine. After that, she was expected to be his model wife for when he took over the company from his father. Turning Larxene's college slut, gold digging ways into actual girlfriend material had been quite the effort on his part. So much for that project was all that could be said. Oh well, Axel hated looking at his old work anyway.

He needed a new project, something fresh to keep him occupied until his father found him another debutant to toy with. A bored Axel was not pleasant to have around and was an expensive hazard to his father's reputation. Axel was a perfect person who liked to temper things to perfection with the fires of his own hands and attention. He was a craftsman. When he chose a project to forge into his own creation, the heat was always too much and they always became disillusion about his feelings for them. That flammable boredom was the reason he had taken up his fellow co-workers offer to go out that night. It was also this reason that he had been pulled into the dark passion play that is this story.

The evening was quiet and it was raining again. It was a light passing storm that would leave the air hot and sticky. The city had slipped into hot nights and sunny days as April slipped into May. It was a nice reprieve to have it raining in the early evening. Axel didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until his watch went off with its annoying beeping. The poor piece of jewelry met a swift end against the wall. He got up painfully slowly from his comfortable bed, his spine popping along the way. He still felt tired with having slept for only a few hours. He had about an hour before Riku and Yuna showed up. Enough time to make his zombie like appearance look presentable for whatever club he was being dragged to.

He took a good hot shower trying to steam the sleep away from his eyes ad blow dried his unruly hair. Axel had always been careful about his appearance. Who in the business world wasn't? True enough his blood tinted hair was forever wild, untamable but always clean, soft and ready for questing fingers to run through it. His richly tanned skin was well taken care of and glowed with youth and good health. His body was…well he preferred to say lean but others would say skinny. It was not unhealthy, just surprising for someone who lived so well. He may have been skinny but everyone knew there was strength lying just beneath that brown sugar skin.

He looked into his sleep deprived eyes and stuck his tongue out as his reflection. Silently, he promised himself that when he got home, he would burn the sheets and flip the mattress so that he could sleep in his own bed and not smell Larxene's crappy overpriced perfume. It was starting to get on his nerves now that the girl had been gone for nearly two weeks now. Having her smell embedded in his pillows was starting to make him feel sick and admit to things he didn't want to.

Axel picked out a dark wine red dress shirt with a pair of loose slacks to wear out. He wanted to be comfortable and had no intention of putting on his tailor-made leisure suits for a night out. That was just unnecessary since he wasn't in his hunting mood and god knows he didn't need some drunken girl getting alcohol on him. He slipped a gold chain around his neck with a chakram pendent dangling from it. By the time Riku knocked on his door, he was toeing on his shoes. He answered the door and blinked in surprise. Not for Riku mind you, though the man did look attractive, but for Yuna who stood next to him with a warm smile on her face. She beamed at him with her hands in front of her modestly, her petite body covered by a pink Chinese dress patterned down with white butterflies. It hugged her form tightly and pronounced all those sexy curves that were normally hidden by her everyday office clothes. Her short hair was pulled back and pinned up leaving only few brown strands dangling from her face. Axel often found himself staring at Yuna longer than he should have, especially at her eyes. She had the most gorgeous eyes, one the color of a winter sky while the other could make the Caribbean sea jealous. But Yuna was a good girl and Axel never liked to soil the good ones. She would make someone a wonderful wife someday.

"You look good, Axel," she said sweetly with a wink. "Very handsome as usual!"

"Not so bad yourself! I almost hate that we're co-workers, Yuna baby." Axel looked at Riku who was rolling his eyes. "Riku, please tell me _all_ the girls that work there dress like this. Is this really their uniform?"

"Of course it is; you know Yuna would never wear something this scandalous without it being necessary." Riky said with a smirk.

"Oh stop flattering me, you both know I have a boyfriend. Now let's go. I have to be on time for opening or I'll get in trouble!"

Axel looked at his watch. "What place doesn't open until eight at night?"

"You heard the lady, move your ass," Riku said ignoring his question.

Axel made mocking faces behind Riku's back. Yuna chatted excitedly as Riku drove them to the club. She kept saying how much he would love it there. He was sure he'd hate it by the time they got there if she didn't stop telling him about it. Riku swung the car into the crowded parking lot. Axel had never seen so many limos and classy cars in one place or so many well dressed people. Hell, the last time he was among the social elite of this caliber was when he and Larxene were forced to appear at that dumb corporate mixer and that was nearly two years ago. He usually tended to steer clear of socialites; they were worse than normal people. He got the feeling he was going to hate this place after all.

Riky parked the car ad opened the door for Yuna like a true gentleman. Once axel had gotten out, Yuna had taken his arm and led him into the entrance where he saw other girls dressed like her flocking in past groping hands and suggestive smirks. They were all drop-dead gorgeous in those outfits and demanded attention the way they floated together in a huge flock. They passed through the wall-like gate and when Axel saw the actual building his jaw dropped before he could save face. It was beautiful. A large Chinese palace painted bright red with pain and glowing with gorgeous lamps. Music and lights filled the walkway to the palace while the sky was lit up with fireworks of various colors. A large glowing sign sparkled in the night showing a butterfly taking off from the top off an oddly shaped mushroom.

"Wow," Axel laughed. "Riku, I have to give you props. I am thoroughly impressed."

Yuna giggled. "We told you it was wonderful. Oh I just love working here!"

"I bet, all this pizzazz would make anyone happy."

She nodded. "I have to go with the other girls and start work. Give me your hand."

Axel curiously gave it to her while taking in the lights, sounds, and nice bodies floating around. Yuna stamped his hand with a black ink butterfly and kissed it leaving a perfect outline of her pink lipstick. He looked at her in confusion but she only smiled.

"This is your ticket for a one night fantasy. Hope you brought something to tip the masseuse!"

"Right, I'll make Riku pay for it!"

"Sorry, but my money's going to feed my own bad habits," Riku said coolly.

"Fine, leave me hanging," he looked at the lipstick. "Seriously, what is this for Yuna?"

She winked. "It'll let you get a special type of treatment tonight on me! You could really use it after that whole Larxene fiasco!"

"Thanks I think."

"Oh you'll want to do more than thank me once you've had your night with a butterfly. Now, I gotta get to work! Stick with Riku; he knows where to go."

Axel looked at Riky suspiciously but the silver haired man simply shook his head with a smile. Yuna went to join the steady stream of uniformed girls who took a different entrance. Axel followed Riku as they were caught in the stream of people entering Chanterelle. The inside was just as impressive. They traveled down a long hall of display cages where both men and women sat like alluring dolls in a toy shop of fantasy. Pouty lips, sultry eyes, and lust worthy flesh called to the passerby with words of welcome. All of them showed their best smiles and even though they were fully clothed in elegant robes, they were positively seductive. Their appeal was mystery. What was beneath those robes of expensive fabric? What were they hiding in those coy smiles? What were those delicate hands capable of once they had a body to mold? Axel might as well have been turned around by all their ethereal faces. He didn't know which way was up or down under their gaze.

He passed by one of the cages and felt someone grab his hand. A woman was there with brown eyes that held a strange flame and boldness that he hardly saw in women. They were like magic if it could be given tangible form. The woman drew him closer to her, her gold clad feet stepping closer to the cage. Her hair swayed gently behind her touching her lower back in a high ponytail. The outfit she wore left much exposed displaying as much of that cinnamon skin as possible. She leaned close and he could smell the fragrance of desert sands and mythical nights. She kissed him gently her mouth supple and sweet, red like pomegranate. Axel slid his hand through the bars and grasped that tiny waist wanting to taste more of this desert flower and drown in the sensation. _Oh god, _was the only thought he had. How could any human have such a sweet taste? How could the desert taste so delicious?

"Axel!" Riku called jerking him out of the woman's arms.

Axel blinked a few times trying to come out of the haze he'd fell into. He looked at the woman who slid slowly down to the ground like a coiling snake and stared up at him with hypnotic eyes. Her exotic appearance made him want to go back over there. He laughed in astonishment.

"You gotta be more careful," Riku warned. "You tend to get distracted real easy in this place!"

"I'll say," Axel smirked when the woman stretched out and lay back on her elbows showing the curve of her body. "How much for _that_ one?"

"Don't even think about it. These are just the displays. They make you want everything you see here plus everything you don't."

Axel laughed and put his arm around Riku. "I will never know how you managed to keep this from me!"

Riku drug him through the crowd of guests where they stopped at a set of gold trimmed doors where too beautiful identical girls in finely tailored kimonos sat on the floor. One was beautiful blond little thing, her hair pulled up in pretty ornaments and barrettes. Her eyes were so bright and innocent and were of the purest lavender he'd ever seen on anyone. Just beneath them were two black tears painted symmetrically on her cheeks. The other was a smoldering blue eyes beauty with hair the color of rich cherry licorice. She also had the tears painted on her face but her expression showed a deeper knowledge of things better left to private conversation. They smiled together and stood up from the floor in perfect time.

Riky leaned over to Axel. "That's Kairi and Naminé, the Burmese Jexebels."

"The what now?"

"They're 'Butterflies,' Axel. They're called the Burmese Jezebels. Strict women of power that make sure the rules of the House aren't broken."

"I'd break a few rules on them alright."

"You'd do it by yourself," Riku scoffed. "You'd do it by yourself. I wouldn't screw around with them if they paid me to!"

"Why not?"

"They're cold blooded killers."

"What?!"

"Quiet," he whispered.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," they said together. "Whether it be those who are new or those returning, the Burmese Jezebels would like to welcome you to the House of Chanterelle."

"Whisper your fantasy to us and we will make it come true," Naminé said sweetly.

"Choose your poison and we shall slay you before the night is over," Kairi said in a sultry voice.

They spoke in sync again. "But the rules of the house still apply even to those who are new."

Axel arched a fine brow at all the impatient men and women around he and Riku. "Jeez, are all these people that desperate for a little attention?"

"Heh, desperation has nothing to do with it."

"Here are rules for those poor souls who have wandered in from the cruel outside world," they're voices took a more serious tone. "It is a special night; it is the White Imperial's choice so please be prudent with your desires lest you scare them away. Once you enter here you have the freedom to enjoy whatever pleasures you will, but you will not fight, you will not disgrace this house, and you will not harm our butterflies. The madam sees and the madame knows. Tear a single wing asunder and you will wish you never knew of this place."

"And that means?" Axel asked Riku softly.

"It means don't get carried away. These are not whores; you don't abuse them like you would a common prostitute. Some pretty sick people have passed though here and have disappeared just as quickly. No one messes with Madam Valkyrie or her butterfly collection."

"If you are to stay the night and enjoy the kiss of Chanterelle, be warned. Once the gates are closed and the red lights are on, you are not to leave this place. We ask that you enjoy your stay and follow the rules. If you do otherwise…"

Kairi's eyes turned cold and she spoke alone. "The world that you have built for yourself will be destroyed."

Axel gave Riku a hesitant look which he laughed at. "It just mean that if you screw up here, you can kiss everything you have goodbye. I've seen people lose whole fortunes and their businesses that they've built from scratch go under just for fucking with a butterfly. Basically, you fuck up their world, they'll fuck up yours."

"Damn, remind me not to act like myself," Axel murmured. "What kind of place did you drag me to, Riku."

"One of a kind," Riku sighed. "Trust me; it's more than worth it. You know those White Imperials? The best in this entire place and once of them is mine tonight."

"Oh, Riku got his hand in the best of cookie jars!"

"Always in the best of taste."

The girls slipped back into their seductive smiles and coy expressions. They each took a door and looked at the crowd with come-hither stares.

"Ladies and gentlemen," They said finally. "Welcome to the House of Chanterelle."

The doors were opened and Axel and Riku walked into the large nightclub decorated with red, gold, and black. The carpet was midnight black and the walls were just as red as outside with golden butterflies impressed all over them. Table sets, leather couches and cherry wood furniture filled the room with a relaxed air like the cabarets of old times. The bar was full of crustal glasses and Axel saw that most of the alcohol was in such high taste he wasn't even sure some of these people could afford one bottle. A hostess in ink stood at every table with welcoming smiles and promises of a pleasurable evening.

He saw Yuna standing cutely in the corner where a man with blue tinted hair walked toward her and she began to talk animatedly with him. He kissed her hand and told her something in her ear to which she giggled. A woman came up behind him, her long black dressed looked like a cross between vogue and heavy metal magazine. Her face was decorated in dark makeup that accented the noir beauty of her face. She hugged Yuna tightly and an affection rub on the shoulder was passed between them. The blue haired man took a seat and pulled Yuna to sit upon his lap. She put a hand to his chest and politely got up. Axel narrowed his eyes at the dark look in the man's eyes.

"Not that I'm one to talk," he said. "But I've met Yuna's boyfriend and that ain't him."

Riku looked over and laughed. "That's Seymour Guado and his assistant Lulu. He's a proprietor from Yevon. You know the ones that have that ridiculous notion that technology is corrupting society."

"Ugh!" Axel said in recognition. "Poor Yuna…"

"She's his favorite hostess so she has to put up with him all night long." Riku's eyes scanned the room. A cute little blonde girl with braided pigtails waved him over with a sweet innocent smile. She opened a door waving at him excitedly. "Come on, Ax. Our fun is over here."

"She looks a little young to be workin' in a pleasure house."

"Heh, that's Penelo, she's a performer and trust me she's legal."

Riku winked at her as he walked into the room which caused her to blush and giggle. She then looked at Axel and smiled at him. She placed a gentle hand on his chest.

"Hold it, sir. If you're new you gotta have a chaperon!"

"He's with me, Pen," Riku called back. "He's got a kiss on his hand."

She gasped and grabbed Axel's wrist. She leaned close to it and he could've sworn she inhaled. "Oh my! Come right on in then! Welcome to the Butterfly Room and don't worry, we'll be real careful with you since its your first time."

Axel smirked at her and toyed with a strand of her hair. "Oh please," he purred. "Don't be too careful with me. I don't mind being a little manhandled."

Penelo blushed and showed him in. She led them into the beautiful furnished room with a bounce in her step, her hips swaying to some inaudible music. This particular room was dimly lit and there were others there lounging comfortably in their chairs. It had its own small stage that was hidden by a curtain of black velvet with sparkling stars sewn into it. Riku got them a comfortable leather divan close to the stage where he sat down as if he'd done this hundred times. If Axel knew his friend like h thought he did, Riku probably had this whole place wrapped around his finger. He was proved him right when one of the pink clad waitresses brought a bottle of Syrah on ice from them. Riku poured it for them waving away the waitress.

"So, how do you like what you see?"

"Man, I didn't even think places like this existed! But I'm a little disappointed that we haven't gotten to the part where I'm supposed to, uh, what was it…'unwind'?"

"This was your dad's idea! I thought to bring you here because even though you'd never admit it, you're a bit more refined than the common rich boy. I mean He twisted my arm-"

"And your wallet!"

"-to get you to come out tonight. But I swear, Axel, if you get me kicked out I'll kill you myself. I pay too much money here to lose my membership now."

"Whats the big deal?" Axel said leaning back on one of the pillows. "It's just a fancy whore house."

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer suddenly came through on the speakers. "We give you the pride of Madam Valkyrie's butterfly collection, the White Imperials."

The room became quiet and the lights became low. All eyes went to the stage where two hostesses held the curtain with coy smiles on their faces. A soft music began to play and the audience began to cheer and whistle. A sitar strumming came in from the speakers as the girls pulled back the curtains. Axel's eyes widened when he saw two white and black clad bodies on the stage. Dominoes, he mused. Two beautiful creatures, one on top of the other, lay in a very erotic pose. One was a cinnamon haired blue eyes beauty who lay beneath his partner with his arms stretched above his head and his legs wrapped around the person above him. His clothes hung off his body and were all black with white trailing over only certain parts of his sleeves and legs. A black collar was around his neck, a thin and plain piece of fabric that added appeal to his pale throat. Those dark blues were half lidded and clouded like he had been given the sweetest drug but they showed awareness like no other for the crowd he was surrounded by. The other was of the other was of the most sun-kissed blonde and fairest skin. His face could not be seen as it was buried in the brunette's neck. His white clothes seemed to over shadow the darkness of the one beneath him as his hand came slowly up to run through the cinnamon spikes.

"You wanted to know what the big deal was, Axel? Well, that would be it," Riku said smirking at Axel's sudden silence. "That is Sora and Roxas, the White Imperials."

The brunette's body arched to the rolling sitar and he stretched almost catlike below him. The blonde lifted his head slowly finally showing startling crystalline blue eyes that made Axel's heart stop dead. They scanned the room in an almost predatory gaze and then those eyes found him. A pink tongue ran over his rose petal lips and a faint smile bloomed there. That blond head dipped down close to the brunette's ear making him arch a bit beneath him. Axel was sure that he had said something to him. The brunette smoothly pulled himself from beneath the blonde with a sultry smile on his cherubim face. The vocalist began to sing in a haunting drone.

_One pill makes you larger_

_And one pill makes you small_

_And the ones that mother gives you_

_Don't do anything at all_

The blond lifted himself off of his partner and sat on his knees tilted his head back, rolling his hips lightly. Meanwhile, the brunette turned on his stomach and came tantalizingly slow to his bare feet. He walked in a slow sway accenting the curve of his waist as moved as though his muscles were liquid. He practically danced around the blonde and trailed coy fingertips along his exposed neck, his hand sliding down his shirt while he nuzzled an unmarked throat. The blonde's head rolled to the offering his neck to his partner with half closed eyes.

_Go ask Alice…_

_When she's ten feet tall…_

But the brunette turned him around and shoved him away leaving him to writhe on the floor, abandoned. He turned his eyes to the crowd as they whistled at him and made vulgar suggestions. It was obvious that this one knew what he wanted no matter what the audience was cheering for. He sauntered past his abandoned partner giving him a haughty look that clearly said "not enough" he slid off the stage then, letting his loose tunic fall further off his shoulder. Those dark blue eyes were hunting for something in this crowd, something tasty.

_If you go chasing rabbits_

_And you know you're going to fall_

_Tell them a hookah smoking caterpillar_

_Has given you the call!_

The blonde, still on stage, writhed and sat up in an unabashed manner showing that that his partner's rejection meant nothing to him. While on his knees he rolled his hips pulling eyes to him while his partner slipped in and out of the audience's tables toying with their senses. The brunette slide small hands over wanting men and brushed against lusty women making them want him more than they should someone like him. The blonde's eyes shifted over to Axel, giving him an exaggerated roll of his hips. He snaked his body over the stage on his hands and knees. He looked to his partner, blue on blue. The brunette smiled and gave a subtle nod.

_And call Alice _

_when she was just small…_

The brunette was suddenly near Axel and Riku. Axel jumped a little because he hadn't seen him come to their area. He glanced at Riku and saw the hungry look in those cerulean eyes. He didn't blame him; the little brunette was painfully beautiful and that hunting glint in his eyes did nothing to soothe the burn of his gaze. He watched the butterfly lower himself submissively to the floor earning silence from the crowd. He looked around, searching before his eyes locked with Riku's alone and, without an ounce of hesitation, he began to crawl across the floor.

_When the men on chessboard_

_Get up and tell you where to go_

_And you just had some kind of mushroom_

_And your mind is moving low_

Axel's distraction caused him to not notice when the stoic blonde slid off the stage and began a determined walk of grace toward them. He was too busy watching how the brunette's hands moved up Riku's legs and rested o his knees as he gave the most innocent look any creature could give. Riku's breath hitched and he nearly dropped his glass of wine.

_Go ask Alice! _

_I think she'll know!_

However, he dropped it when the butterfly forced himself between the man's legs pressing his body against Riku's. A lightening fast hand caught the crystal glass before Axel could even think it was broken. The brunette looked down at it with a sweet smile he sipped the wine letting his tongue trace the rim. Riky could take no more of it and he grabbed the wrist that held the glass pulling the brunette closer. He dug his fingers into the wild cinnamon spikes tugging it hard. The butterfly's eyes rolled and fell shut. Riku forced a bruising kiss on those Syrah covered lips Axel was floored by this spectacle and wondered if that's what he meant by having a White Imperial.

_When Logic and Proportion_

_Have fallen sloppy dead!_

Suddenly Axel felt a shadow looming over him. He looked up at the blonde butterfly that had just been on stage when he last looked. The blonde had somehow gotten a hold of Axel's glass without his knowledge and now stood with it pressed against his lips. After drinking a sufficient amount, he tossed the glass away not caring that it shattered.

_And the White Knight is talking backwards_

_And the Red Queen's "off with her head!"_

The blonde climbed into his lap pushing him back against the divan's pillows. He straddled the redhead showing through smoldering baby blue eyes that he had chosen for the night and that Axel was in some form of trouble. He brushed his lips against Axel making him inhale sharply before pulling back a bit. He rocked his hips against Axel. A soft moan slipped from his lips but Axel never took his eyes off him.

_Remember_

_What the dormouse said!_

He took the hand that had been marked by Yuna's stamp ad looked at it with a smirk forming on his face.

_Feed your head!_

As he leaned down to kiss the marking his lips parted just so, Axel noticed something very disturbing but erotic at the same time. His suspicions were confirmed when he had to hold back an uncharacteristic shudder from the feel of two sharp teeth brushing against his hand. The kid's teeth were filed…

_Feed your head!_

He lifted his head staring in Axel's eyes, pinning him there with a penetrating gaze. Axel titled his head wanting nothing more than to kiss and suck the life out of those pale rose lips. The blonde laughed as the music faded and pulled himself away from Axel much to the redhead's disappointment and irritation. He knew when he was being played with and he didn't like it. He saw the brunette put a finger to Riku's lips and pull away with a promise in his smile. The crowd was upset to say the least. All those rejected groans and complaints echoed around them. All of them upset because they were not chosen by the White Imperials. If he hadn't just had one on top of him, he would've called them all pathetic. The blonde butterfly looked back at Axel over his shoulder with hell of a cruel smile.

"Lucky Night, red," he said softly. "You've just been poisoned."

With those words, Axel found his role in our story as the flame that drew in the moth from the safety of the wilds. Or was it that he had been the moth drawn into the fire that he would learn was named Roxas.

--------

Akino: Out of ALL the chapters I've written so far, this is by far my favorite simply for the dance scene. I hope editing and adding made this chapter a heck of a lot better. Remember, this story is NOT about mindless sex. Just because this is a pleasure house theme doesn't mean it's just sex sex sex. Most of you who love this story all know that. This is just for the new comers. Anyway, here is revamped chapter one. I hope you enjoy it.

OH! And free pairing for the person who can guess which Disney character made a real sexy appearance in this chapter. ^ ^


	3. Episode Two

The House of Chanterelle

Episode Two

"**Everything You Need"**

Axel wasn't sure when he had gotten from the VIP room to being led down one of the many hallways by a hostess. Apparently all of the pink clad staff was called Monarchs. Whatever. The White Imperials had left him and Riku to be tended to by the monarchs and disappeared behind the stage. He was, to say the least, disappointed to not have had more time with the blonde. What had his name been? Roxas? Yeah, that was it, Roxas. Roxas had run away with that Sora kid and left him unsatisfied. After that, two waitresses came along and asked them to follow them. So here was Axel walking along after being separated from Riku. The hostess led him down another hall and into a single room set away from the rest. She slid open the doors revealing an elegantly decorated room of black and white. A large circular bed covered in dark sheets lay in the center of the room with a curtain that pulled all the way around for cover. A set of Queen Anne chairs sat at a mahogany table of similar style and a dresser was against the wall behind them. A cracked door showed glimpses of what he assumed was the bathroom. It was decorated with such classic finery that if he hadn't already seen Roxas, he would have assumed that an overpriced courtesan lived here. The hostess led him by the arm to one of the chairs before opening the cabinet that held a collection of glasses, wines, and spirits within it. Axel's brow arched at that.

"Kid loves his alcohol," he commented.

"Oh no, the alcohol is for you. The tongue tends to loosen with the help of good wine and liquor. A butterfly's specialty is giving the customers what they need rather than what they want. Sometimes it's a little tougher for some to let their guard down long enough to receive that kind of care but Roxas has never failed before. He excels at it."

"Oh, so Roxie likes to take 'care' of his people, huh?"

The hostess looked him over and a smile came to her lips. "I believe I should put you up for the night. You may take Roxas a while."

"Oh by all means, let him work on me," Axel said leaning back in his chair. By all standards he had gotten bored. He hoped this little pleasure house kitten was worth all this extravagance he was subjecting himself to.

"Mr. Axel, since you will be staying for the night I'll be taking your keys, phone, and wallet."

"Uh, what? What the hell for?"

"We at the House keep track of all our guests and insure that they do not try to leave while intoxicated or worse lose these things while they are with their butterfly."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it lady. Here!" he put his keys and wallet in her hand.

"Thank you, and phone?"

"Oh right," he fished his cell out of his pocket and passed it to her. She bowed to him.

"I will make a note at the front desk that you do not need to pay in the morning. If there is anything you need between now and dawn, then don't hesitate to ask your butterfly for assistance. He is here for your needs and pleasures."

"…Okay…"

With that she bowed once more and left Axel alone in the room. He helped himself to something strong while he waited. Wondering what all of this was about anyway. Meeting the blonde had been somewhat cliché for a fancy pleasure house now that he was able to think about it. Had Riku set him up or was this all Yuna's fault? Her and her little dumb stamp had gotten him into this place was awesome and made catered to the snob in him, he'd give it that, but everything was almost too refined for his taste. Hmm, what did that say about him? Did that make him a trashy rich guy or something? So if he was the trashy rich guy, then Riku was the trashy rich friend who knew their trashy secretary friend worked at a trashy refined pleasure house with the trashy butterflies and their trashy dances and--okay he was drunk. And if he wasn't, he was definitely buzzing. That was the only way he would use the word trashy that many times. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the object of his buzzed desire talking outside the door.

"Remember Sor, be careful. We all know how you get around Riku!"

"I know, I know!"

"I mean it, Sor! You don't get carried away tonight or you might actually kill him this time. You know Mom hates it when you kill them."

"Riku'll be fine, Rox! You know I wouldn't dare kill him. You just be careful with that Axel guy. I remember Riku telling me about him before he came here. He's wild and your type! He may not be good like you want him to be."

Axel's brow arched. They did know he could hear them right?

"I can take care of myself better than you can. Now go have fun! I'll be turning on my light in an hour or so. That means don't come bother me with your girly kiss and tell thing! It freaks me out."

"Liar! You love it when I tell you about my nights with Riku. Besides, I'm totally not gonna bother you when I have Riku on a silver platter waiting for me. Evil blondes! You won't even kiss me goodnight!"

"You're so…dare I say, gay? Go to bed! I'll kiss you goodnight another time." Roxas finally pushed his door open and walked in. he locked the door behind him and looked at Axel. He smirked at the drink in the redhead's hands. "I see you took full use of the mini-bar."

"You had such an extensive collection that I couldn't just ignore," Axel said disdainfully. "So who's that kid to you? You're boyfriend or something?"

Roxas laughed. "Why? Jealous?"

"I just met you kid."

"Never stopped my other customers," He said walking over to Axel. "I might as well see what I'm deal-"

When he'd reached Axel, the man yanked him into his lap and kissed him hard enough to bruise his lips. The words had been pushed back down his throat by Axel's enthusiasm. The redhead had been waiting to take what he had wanted earlier but was too stunned to get it until now. But after a while, he realized that the boy wasn't even responding to his kiss. It put him on a road to being ticked off when the kid actually pushed him away. He wasn't forceful about it which kept Axel from getting too mad about it, but to be rejected wasn't exactly on his rainbow and sunshine list. Roxas licked his lips tasting the whiskey Axel had dug into while he was away.

"Mm, this is not what you need tonight," he said after a moment. "What you need is a bath and a goodnight's sleep."

"What? You mean after the show you put on for me, all I'm getting is a bath and sleep! I could've done that at home!"

Roxas gave a mysterious smile and walked toward the bathroom shedding his clothing as he went. Axel's mouth went dry at the sudden show of skin. He was so small, thin but supple. His back was flawless, not a blemish or bruise which was strange for someone who worked in a pleasure house. Someone had to have a bused him once twice, didn't they? He shuddered at the thought of himself being able to abuse that delicate pale body. His eyes traveled from top to bottom and back up again; he was drawn to something on the boy's shoulder. A beautiful back and white butterfly wing was tattooed to his left shoulder blade. Slivers of yellow seemed to have been airbrushed all the way to the black lining giving it the iridescent illusion of a real butterfly wing. When the muscles beneath his skin shifted as he walked, Axel could have sworn it was flapping. He did wonder why only half of a butterfly was branded on his back. Where was the rest?

Roxas smirked feeling his client's eyes on him. He glanced back at Axel. "You say you could've gotten all this at home?"

"Well, not _all_ this," Axel replied.

"Then come on, red. Come take a bath with me."

There was nothing shy about this kid and he couldn't say he didn't like it. "That bath sounds better and better. Though, I still say you owe more than a bath."

Roxas only laughed and disappeared into the bathroom. Axel took one last swig of whiskey before eagerly following his blond host.

-------------

Sora lay on the white sheets of his four posted bed under the cover of the canopy. Riku trailed quick hot kisses over his skin caressing every place that he missed with his mouth. He peeled the troublesome tunic away from his body reveling in the shivers from Sora's wanton body. Sora admitted that he was half starved and hungry for his silver-haired lover and those hands of his were making it so hard to resist his blood lust. He fought tooth and nail to control himself, telling himself not yet as Riku's teeth roughly grazed his pulse. He cried out nails raking over his lover's back. Not there not there, was all he could think as Riku's teeth and tongue assaulted his neck. Riku wasn't giving him the room to think and if he couldn't think he couldn't concentrate and if he couldn't concentrate he couldn't control—god! Riku's hand found its way between his legs making him pant and arch. Sora tried to slow him down but couldn't do so physically.

"Slow down, Riku!" Sora panted as Riku attacked his neck. It's too much, I can't think straight!"

"No, not tonight," Riku replied through baited breath. "It's been too long, too long! I came here to see you and I need this." His breath ghosted along Sora's jaw line. "I need to have you right here, right now with no interruptions. Let me have you now and when you put the red light on I don't care what you do to me. You can bleed me dry if you want."

Sora gasped and shivered at the thought and he felt his fangs itching to bite. "Riku, please, you know better! Don't tempt me to do that!"

Riku pulled away and brushed his thumb over Sora's bruised lips feeling out the fangs that had made themselves present. He gently touch them making Sora's breath hitch and his eyes roll. "Don't be scared to take what you want from me, Sora. I don't mind feeding your addiction so you can take as much as you need."

Sora's deep azure eyes turned to pale cerulean. He breathed in deep and sat up to kiss Riku deeply, nipping a cut in his bottom lip. Riku moaned into the kiss as Sora sucked gently giving himself a taste of his lover's blood. The brunette pulled away and closed his eyes trying to stay his hunger. Heaven knew he missed that taste on his pallet. He opened his eyes and they were azure and lust clouded. Brushing Riku's cheek, the brunette kissed him earnestly and lovingly this time. In a breathless voice he whispered against Riku's lips.

"That's enough, Riku. I won't let my hungers get in the way of what you need. It's been too long for that."

Riky smiled gently and pushed his love back on to the bed. "Nothing would get in the way of me needing you, Sora. Not even the world outside of the House."

Sora felt a tinge of sadness but was sure not let it show in his eyes and he stared up into the Caribbean jewels that were Riku's eyes. He knew that Riku wasn't lying but he also knew that there were things that Riku couldn't control. They both knew that he couldn't give up his world for Sora alone; it would take more than that. Instead of dwelling on it, Sora reached up ad caressed Riku's head in a comforting gesture though he didn't know how to explain this sudden feeling of helplessness. Riku laid his forehead against Sora's.

"Dammit, Sora, it's not enough," he growled keeping their eyes locked. "_This_ is not enough, especially for you."

Sora's lips gave a reassuring smile and he kissed the end of Riku's nose. "It's enough…when I say so," he whispered gently.

"It'll never be enough for me."

"It will be because I've never refused you anything Riku. Now come on, relax and be with me tonight."

This time, Sora relaxed on his back and allowed Riku's needs to overshadow his own. The silver-haired man kissed his way from Sora's mouth to his neck to his collar bone. There was no slow tonight. It had been ten months since they had come together and became one. Riku promised with each frantic kiss that never again would there be so much time separating them. Sora said nothing and only gave affirming touches and kisses. He wanted to believe these promises but he knew what he was and even if Riku didn't mean them to be, those promises were empty for him. He knew what he was for and he was painfully reminded of it every time he felt the golden band on Riku's hand graze his skin with its cold metallic surface. He inwardly sighed and let himself be pulled under and Riku ravished his body like a starving man. Always forever and always never…

--------

"I retract my previous statement. It's been a long time since I relaxed like this."

Axel stretched a bit in the boiling hot water and reveled in the steamy scent of candles and petals that float in the water. In his tipsy state it had taken a little to get him in the water as Roxas suggested. Hell, it only took a peck on the lips. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Axel knew he had to stop drinking so much when he was out. Apparently it made him agree to just about anything. Roxas got in behind him, moaning a little at the wonderful heat of the water. He watched the redhead as the man relaxed in the light scented water. His canines sharpened under his tongue as he raked his eyes over the brown sugar skin of his newest client. The only thing that restrained him was that he could see that this Axel was in need of intense care before he could even think of sinking his teeth into. In his current condition, he wouldn't even survive the initial bite and the blood would taste horrible and spoiled. That was fine. During his stay in the House of Chanterelle he'd learned absolute patience that no other member held. A patience that was bested only by Lady Valkyrie herself and he was not going to waist this golden opportunity on something as silly as moving too fast.

He soundlessly moved closer to Axel and sat down behind him in the pool like bath. He reached out without much reserve and guided his hands up the redhead's sides shuddering at the feel of the racing blood made thing by alcohol. "You're so…"

"What?" Axel laughed. "Skinny?"

"No," Roxas said tracing the outline of his waist. "Well, yeah you're pretty damn skinny, but you seem…starved."

"Starved?" he scoffed. "Kid, I eat my body weight in food at least three times a day."

Roxas shook his head and brought his hands up to Axel's back. "Not what I meant. Ah, here's the problem."

"You know, you don't act like a whore. I mean, aren't you supposed to come on to him like a drunk prom date?"

"I'm not the one full of alcohol," Roxas laughed. "I'm not a prostitute or a courtesan or a whore or anything like that. I don't lie to people and I don't give people what they want."

Axel gave him a strange look over his shoulder. "Wait, wait! So you live and perform in a pleasure house, but you don't fuck your customers?"

Roxas began to knead the knots he had found in that supposedly flawless back. "I didn't say that. I said I give people what they _need_. It's usually a far cry from what they want out of me. If they need sex, then I'll give it to them."

Axel hissed when he felt nimble fingers press down a particularly sore spot near his spine. "Hey, kid what are you doing back there? You're killin' my buzz!"

"It's called a massage, you jerk," Roxas said blandly. "You need it. Plus, staying drunk is a bad habit anyway. Apparently all that wildness is making you old fast."

"Old, huh? I guess I would be old compared to some kid who's no older than fifteen or sixteen."

"Heh, you don't want to know my age, red."

"Stop callin' me that-ow!" Axel flinched away from Roxas's hands as a current of pain hit his spine. He tried to stay away, but the blonde pulled him back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's called a tension knot, genius. You're a virgin to back massage; it's supposed to hurt the first time," Roxas teased. "Just be still and it'll feel better after a while."

"I think you're some kinda sadist!" Axel muttered but didn't stop him.

The shots of pain from the knot in his back turned into a pleasant ache and then to hardly nothing at all. The kid hadn't lied; his back was starting to feel looser and more pliable. Every now and then those nimble fingers hit the right spot and would draw quiet moan from the redhead. Spots that started out painful turned into erogenous spots beneath he blonde's attentive fingertips. Roxas smiled a little as Axel began to relax against him and he could feel the blood racing at a steady pace just beneath his skin. His body was unwinding the way Riku and Yuna had promised and he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes slowly and let his head droop forward so that the only sensation he concentrated on was Roxas's skillful hands. What worse was that through that haze and pressure points, Axel felt heat stirring in his body and move low through is abdomen. The kid wasn't even being remotely sexual yet he was more than ready to pin him to the edge of the tub. Kid? Speaking of…

"Hey," he muttered without turning around to face him. "how old are you really? Is this even legal?"

Roxas chuckled and closed the distance between them. He pressed himself against Axel's back, his skin sliding smoothly against the redhead's. he felt the man's heart rate increase and had to shiver when he felt Axel's shudder. He slid his hands to wrap around his torso and put his lips to his ear. He breathed in deep the scent of all that unruly blood tinted hair. He kissed the juncture of Axel's jaw and neck pressing his tongue against that spot. Axel's body practically melted against him.

"Would my age stop you from touching me?"

Roxas heard his heartbeat quicken in their close proximity and he watched with a smirk as a pink tongue passed over dry lips. Axel looked over his shoulder and was lost in those frosted eyes. He barely noticed those small hands passing over his jaw and into his hair, his fingertips massaging his scalp. Tingles passed through him like tiny shocks of electricity reaching all the way down to his fingertips. He flexed his hands, clenching them because he had nothing to grab on to him. His emerald eyes fell to half mast and he turned so he could place his hands on the blonde's petite waist, his hands still in his hair.

Roxas chuckled and pressed his mouth to Axel's in a teasing kiss. Unfortunately, Axel was just like Sora had said, wild. He pulled the blond down so that he was completely straddling his lap and Roxas fought hard to hold back moan, settling for a hard tremble as their skin touched more fully. In the time it took to control his thickening fangs, Axel had invaded his mouth with a very skilled tongue. Once the redhead got a taste of the inside, he couldn't stop. The kid didn't really taste like anything tangible. No exotic foods or drink, he simply tasted like younger lovers often did, bittersweet and innocence. How could someone who lived in a pleasure house taste this way and how could it be so addicting? Roxas trembled as that tongue brushed over his gums and teeth. He moaned and clung to Axel, his hand tightening its hold on Axel's hair as he lost more of his careful control. It was Axel who pulled away first when he felt his tongue scrape against those suddenly sharp teeth. He looked at Roxas who was breathing hard through his nose and had his eyes shut.

"God, what's with those teeth of yours? You got a blood fetish?"

He had to stop the tremble in his spine before he answered. That simple taste of blood from Axel's too curious tongue had set fire to his insides and told him that patience wasn't always a good virtue to have. He breathed in deep calming breaths and looked down at Axel with bright wintry blue eyes. "Would it bother you if I did?"

Axel barely heard the question; he was too captured by those eyes. "No, I'm not bothered at all by it. In fact, I think I might like to see that little mouth of yours red with blood, kind of a morbid turn on."

Roxas placed a shaky hand between them and shook his head. This man was playing on his carefully constructed self control. "Let's just say I have a little something similar to Renfield's Syndrome."

Axel arched his eyebrow. "I'll pretend like I know what that is. So why are you refusing me now? You're just as turned on as I am. I mean, it's not like I can't _feel_ it."

Roxas bit back a moan when Axel made his point by groping him beneath the water. One little taste of blood and his body was already betraying him. He gently removed Axel's hand from his person and brought those wet fingers to his lips nibbling them slightly to soothe the ache in his gums. Axel moaned when he drew them in his mouth and bit his lip when felt those filed teeth scrape over his knuckles. If that felt this good on his fingers then he was going to have a lot of fun with Blondie here. Roxas let Axel's fingers fall from his lips and allowed a dark smirk show. "I told you, this isn't what you need tonight."

"Who gives a damn what I need, just give me what I want!" Axel said with an almost pout.

Roxas just hummed and shifted behind him again. He understood what it was now. Axel didn't know the pleasure of simple company. He was far too use to his lovers throwing themselves all over him and his money but the redhead didn't realize that even _he _needed a certain stability. Roxas decided that tonight he would make him kick his addiction to the flings because contentment and real desire made the blood that much sweeter.

"I think I want to keep you, red."

-----

Sora got up slowly from bed, careful not to rouse Riku. He couldn't even remember how long they had been at it but it was heavenly in itself. As much as he wanted to lounge, he had to put out his red light so that _they_ would stay away from his room. He pulled his kimono robe closer to his body and snuck a peek outside his door to insure it was time. Red lights lined his hall and all was dark and quiet save for the usual sounds of butterflies and their chosen. Sora closed his doors and picked up his Chinese lamp. A golden crown was painted on the front marking it as his and smiled touching the symbol. Memories were such a fun thing. He struck a match to his red lamp, hanging it on the hook outside his door. He sighed and went to sit on the side of Riku, smiling slightly as he traced his lover's shoulder, stopping at the beautiful black and aqua green butterfly tattooed to his back. He went over the wings and traced the antennae with light brushes.

"A Paris Peacock does more justice to you than any other butterfly I've ever picked. As long as you have my mark, you'll always be mine."

He leaned over and rested his head against Riku's shoulder, pressing his lips to cool skin. The smell of the blood running under that pale skin was so sweet and drove him crazy. He'd held back during their love making. Now, his lover was satiated for now and he was free to do as he pleased under the red light's glow. He ran his fingers through the silver silk of Riku's hair and he pushed it aside showing that beautiful white throat he'd missed for ten long months. He parted his lips and pressed and open mouth kiss to Riku's throat before sinking his needle sharp fangs into that unmarred skin. Riku's lips parted in a breathy moaned and Sora's teeth dug into him. The brunette clenched the sheet beside Riku's hand when the first drop touched his tongue and that tantalizingly sweet blood made his eyes roll. His senses peaked and he had to claw the bed itself to keep from hurting Riku. His lover moved his head further to the side so that Sora could have better access. His moans awakened primal things in Sora and Sora's eyes paled to almost white. His nails grew long and tore the sheets of his bed as he drunk. He could hear everything around him, smell everything, and see everything. This high was more amazing than anything he'd ever felt while he had been human and he wanted to drink Riku dry. The idea of that body cold and drained of all substance all because of him appealed to his darker nature. Sora pulled himself onto the small of Riku's back as he continued to draw the sweet nectar from his body. He placed his now clawed hands onto Riku's and intertwined their fingers, blissfully ignoring the sounds of the people passing by his door. Drowning in the feedings, Sora almost lost himself to his task.

"S…Sora…" came a soft whisper.

Sora jumped a little, his heart skipping a beat. Slowly he pulled away realizing that he had been biting harder than what was necessary. Riku had a pained expression on his face though he had not awakened. The brunette forced himself off of Riku after closing up the wound and sat as far away from his silvery lover as he could. He leaned back against the bed post and ran a hand through his hair trying to calm down. He bit his palm, letting his still sharpened teeth sink into his own skin, a trick he learned that helped him calm himself. They weren't immune to their own poison so the little that he injected into himself lowered his heart beat and he sat back in a daze. It was happening again….and he didn't know what to do about it. He buried his face into his knees trying not to cry.

-----

Roxas was lightening a large red lamp and hanging it near his door. It was marked with some sort of strange symbol that looked like a spiked cross. A deep red light flooded the room as Roxas blew out the match and all the other lights went out. Axel heard a female announcer came on a loud speaker but he was too out of it to even understand her. He rested comfortably in Roxas's bed unsure of when they had gotten out of the bath. He was feeling so drugged now, lethargic, almost like he inhabited someone else's body and he didn't have complete control over it. His body felt so relax and so unlike his own but at the same time, he'd never been more aware or awake. That didn't make sense in his mind but that didn't stop him from feeling it. His senses were on some sort of euphoric high where he could see and smell and feel _everything_. He could feel every tingle of the silk sheets against his oversensitive skin. He could smell the vanilla scented candle that had been used to make Roxas's lamp glow. Even in the dim red light he could see a bead of water from Roxas's wet hair roll down the blonde's neck and down his back into his white robe. He tried to sit up but his muscles wouldn't allow it. They were too happy with the nice tingling state they were in.

Roxas left the lamp to swing in front of his door and he turned to Axel who watched him through half lidded eyes. He was glad he had finally gotten the redhead to stop trying to molest him in the bath though it had been very, very hard. The man was incorrigible and he believed all the alcohol made it worse. But, stubborn lovers always made the best ones in his opinion. He walked slowly to the bed considering the Axel must've been feeling completely hazed right now and didn't need to make him alarmed by showing his true colors. He watched Axel's wild green eyes with a small smirk on his face. His eyes held the red head there as he sat on the bed leaning over him and kissing him in earnest. Axel was clean, relaxed, and ready and so was Roxas. Those lips held no more needless aggressiveness though they still tried to contest with him. Damn stubborn. Too bad they wouldn't win against Roxas, not now. He pulled away showing his baby blues that had brightened to pale diamond orbs in the darkness. He allowed his fangs to show fully fledged and sparkling white.

Axel chuckled weakly. "Gonna bite me now, Mr. Renfield's?"

Roxas gave an almost cruel smile. He captured the redhead's lips once more and straddled him with his legs tightly securing Axel's waist. The robe slipped off his shoulders as he pressed his palms flat on Axel's smooth chest for balance. Axel's hands slid up his legs and firmly grasped his hips. Roxas was amazed that the redhead still had that much coordination. He pressed the full length of his body against Axel's shuddering at how wonderful it felt to be pressed against a warm body again. He kissed from Axel's lips to his jaw line, stopping only to control himself when he both saw and heard the speeding pulse beneath that deeply tanned skin. He parted his lips to suck the spot in an almost loving way before putting his lips to Axel's ear. His voice made the red gasp and shudder beneath him.

"Am I going to bite you? Heh, from the moment I saw you, I knew that that wasn't all I was going to do to you." Roxas ran his tongue back down to the racing pulse in that thin neck. "No, I'm not going to bite you, Axel."

Axel swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. Adrenaline was pushing through his drowsy body but he felt no more awake or alert than before. In fact, felt almost too high. He wet his lips and asked "Then what are you going to do to me, Roxas."

A shiver went down his spine at the way that Axel breathed his name. "I'm going to _ruin _you."

Before he could respond, Axel cried out in a cross between excruciating pain and extraordinary pleasure. Roxas's fangs punctured deep releasing their poison into the redhead's system. The body beneath him arched against him and the blonde couldn't help but roll his hips in a slow motion as he drunk. Soft moans escaped them, Axel's breathy and Roxas's muffled. He could admit that the blood was still somewhat bitter, but Roxas could fix that with time. For now, it tasted well enough. It was very warm from his ministrations and flowed thickly down his throat like wine, coating his tongue with sensations he hadn't felt in months. Yes, this was the one. Axel was weakening, he could feel it. The hands that had had a firm grip on his hips were now sliding limply down his thighs. Roxas only indulged a bit more before tearing himself away and finding Axel's eyes closed in a deep quiet sleep. He licked the wound clean making sure it closed and ran his fingers through all that red hair with a smile. Even with what he had done for Axel now, he was still starved. Axel was going to need time and devotion, something he sure the redhead wasn't use to. Only then would the blood be as it was supposed to. He knew one thing was for sure, Axel would be no one else's. When he was done with him, the man would never be satisfied with life outside of Roxas's bed. He caressed the sleeping redhead's cheek lovingly, his eyes watching him with predatorial light.

"If I have to, I'm going to take away everything you have and then give you everything you need. You're mine now."

----------

Akino: well as you can tell I did my best to add more sensuality to the description and to Roxas. Not that he wasn't sensual before because…dude…it's fuckin' Roxas! The main reason I did that is to show the measure of Roxas's control and how it compared to Sora since this is going to become a serious issue later. Now the lamps are still going to be a mystery and won't be shed light on until we get past Episode 9 which I've already written out (woot, on a roll here.) The good thing about this is that I can match up the writing style rather than have one writing style here and then a whole new one later.

Just be prepared because I tend to like my sex scenes are long, descriptive, and romantically and darkly erotic. So they take me time to make them right...speaking of, I wonder who came up with the term lemon? I just call them sex scenes XD

Either way, I'm glad people are still reading. Please, please, review! It makes it easier for me to keep going and it lets me know how to continue based on what people like and dislike. As much as I like writing for myself, writing for others is much more fun! So hit that review button and let me know whats up! ^ ^


	4. Episode Three

Akino: lol, everyone's enjoying the reVAMPed title! That makes me smile even though I knew it was corny when I wrote it XD. Even though I have a lot of free time these days, I haven't had the physical time to sit down and answer reviews so I'll do a quick reply right here. ^ ^ Don't worry I'll reply to reviews again when I get the mindset back. My attention span is darn short!

Fallen Wind Rider: thank you and sorry about the spelling errors. _ can't catch em all!

Cheshire Cat: You're really flattering me -^_^- thank you!

RainbowMomoFuFu: you already know I feel about you! *cuddle*

Syolie: Um well its not really so much Deviating as it is just telling the story in a more detailed way. Kinda like a director's cut of a movie!

Umi-No-Tenshi: ahah! You're silly. Yes Zexion and Demyx slash is on the way. I'm sorta playing with a few ideas on their scene trying decide how far I should go with it. Hope you like it when you read it!

For the two people who guessed who the Diseny Character was, yes it was Jasmine from Aladdin. The reason I chose her was because she was the only Disney princess with a hella sex appeal. I mean come on, Jaz is the sexiest Disney princess ever created without pushing the family/kid movie balance. She deserves some fanservice. The two that guessed it, just put in the next review what pairing you want to see next (it can be any final fantasy/Kingdom Hearts character! ^ ^)

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

The House of Chanterelle

Episode Three

"**Ordinary People"**

**-**

**-  
**

Waking up is considered to be a point in time when you open your eyes and return to reality. Therefore, when a person wakes they can still be somewhere else at that particular time. Sometimes we don't really wake up until we're out the door and heading off into our lives. Sometimes we don't wake up until the euphoria of a wonderful night decides to finally leave. This was the case with Axel. Axel, who had spent many a morning fighting off the throes of a hangover, found himself waking in an almost serene way. He wasn't startled out of sleep like most busy people are, but rather he went through a transitional process of waking that left him lingering between the REM state and actual reality. The process didn't end until he was opening his eyes and was looking at the ceiling of his own home. The sun was warm on his face, which was strange because he never slept with the blinds open. He could only lay there seeing how his body was more than heavy today. His limbs felt so limp like there was nothing more than water beneath his skin. He blinked slowly a few times before his bearings came back to him. Memories of flower filled water and vanilla scented candles flowed gently along the currents of his mind. Intense blue eyes looking down on him with a strange adoration and a soft smile made him smirk and laugh at his stupidity. He put a hand over his face.

"_I want to keep you, red."_

"Fuck, Roxas, what'd you do to me?"

Amazingly, he was able to sit up with a fluid ease that he hadn't had since he was in high school with Riku. Even though his body was heavy like a brick, it responded well to his need to move without so much as an ache in his spine. This was definitely different! His head felt clearer than it had ever been and when he looked around his modest penthouse…something was different. Fun fact, he couldn't smell that over priced toilet water Larxene called perfume. He looked down at his now clean white sheets that smelled of fresh fabric softener. He touched them for a minute trying to think of when they had been changed. Oh right, he did that yesterday. That's right, today was Sunday and yesterday he had taken the time to get rid of the sheets. He peeked beneath the fitted sheets. Apparently he got rid of the mattress too. He couldn't quite recall the details of it but did remember doing it. He got out of bed and stretched thought it was unneeded with how loose his body was. A quick shower and a cup of coffee cleared the haze. He sat on his couch and flipped on the TV while his mind tried to piece together the time lapse between now and his visit to Chanterelle as well as when he had decided to do the changes to his bed.

Axel remembered falling asleep with Roxas's thin form laying over him. He could still feel the weight of the blonde's body and had to hold back a shudder at the thought. So the blonde was true to his word; they didn't have sex. But waking up the next morning was where everything got fuzzy. He had awakened with the blonde fast asleep at his side…it had been cold. That's right, the kid was cold. He was ice cold for a matter of fact. It was how Roxas was curled against him with that abnormal temperature that woke him. He had tried to wake him several times but all he got were soft groans and the kid had turned away from him. From there, what did he do? There were no memories of getting dressed or anything that specific but he did remember walking out the House with a very groggy Riku. He had been dropped home then. What else, though? Oh yeah, he called to check in with his father and changed the sheets. So…that was yesterday meaning to day was what? It was Sunday, right? That meant the whole weekend had been nothing but a pleasant daze that he was just now waking up from. What the _hell?_ Sighing, he continued to flip through channels trying to find something suitable to watch. He didn't even feel like leaving his place. He, of all people had no control over his body for the past few days. That…just wasn't him at all! It was unnerving.

His phone vibrated the coffee table catching his attention. Flipping it open, he pressed it to his ear. "Yo!"

"_You're late."_

"Well, if it isn't my favorite workaholic, how's it goin' Zexion?"

"_I'm putting up with your father's tantrums about where you were yesterday and where you are now. Why aren't you here? You had a meeting to get to this morning!"_

"Oh Zexy, please forgive my havin' a life! I just hate that it interferes with me catering to your sweet ass all the time, especially when all I want to do is just throw you over my desk and-"

"_You're on speaker phone, Axel."_

"Oh, you bastard," Axel cursed. "Hi, dad! What's up, old man?"

He could hear his father, Lae, ranting through the receiver. _"Axel Flammel where the hell have you been?! Do you realize you were supposed to be here an hour ago! Instead you're lazing around at home and harassing my assistant! I should fire you, you ungrateful little-"_

"Nothing would make me happier than to be terminated from my own company but I like my comfy cozy life, so how about you give me about," he looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes tops to get my shit together and I'll show up to play happy vice president in a jiffy?"

"_-and Riku isn't here either! Riku's father is going to shoot me if he realizes I lost track of his son-"_

"_He stopped listening a while ago, Axel. Just get here so I can go about my life in some form of peace."_

"Only an uptown bus could stop me from getting you to you, Zexy!"

"_I'll pray for the bus's victory. Goodbye."_

"Hey, hold on! Do I have to get Riku too? I mean, he should be home with what's her name."

"_I'm sure he would be with _Freya_. She's his wife after all."_

"She's so bitchy though!"

"_Just do what you need to do and get over here before your father falls prey to premeditated murder."_

"I'll be sure to take my time then. Bye Zexy."

"_Goodbye."_

Axel flipped his phone shut and sighed. "Who the hell had meetings on Sunday anyway? Ah well, there goes that day. Stupid job!"

Arranged marriages are the bane of Love. It forcibly pushes two people from entirely two different worlds and causes them to collide with each other. It's all up to fate to decide whether or not it's good for them or not. It's mostly a business agreement decided by a third party rather than the man and the woman who are involved. Then suddenly they are thrust into a situation that lacks emotion and stability but are forced to continue their roles in order to keep up with demand. Bittersweet kisses that have no more feeling behind them than two blocks of wood being pushed together become the daily routine of affection. Every now and then, the pure carnal lust of a man and woman will come into play and provide, just for a moment, the illusion of love. It is easy to deal with in the beginning because you realize you have a no real connection or obligation to said spouse, but then suddenly, things get complicated. A father demands an heir, a mother wants grandchildren, and said spouse wants something concrete to hold the marriage together. Thus, the child comes into play. The child is what causes unspeakable emotions, especially under the circumstances in which Riku Crescent found out that he would have a child. He hadn't been prepared in the least when Freya Asgard, his trophy wife of three years and bane of his existence for nearly ten, claimed to be pregnant. He remembered exactly how it happened and was reminded of it every day that he wasn't away from the one who really wanted him as he was.

_Riku pulled his button-up dress shirt o quickly when he heard Freya come in to the bedroom. He adjusted it on his shoulder so as to hide the Chanterelle brand. The blond woman came into the room tossing her keys on the table and sitting on the bed. She stared at Riku with cold eyes._

"_Going out again, dear?" she said with a mocking tone._

"_As always, why? Did you want to come, Freya?" he spat. He didn't really care what she wanted at the moment. His mind was only on seeing Sora gain and feeling those small arms around him again._

"_Oh, I just wanted to share the good news with you before you went gallivanting with whatever whore you've been seeing for the past year."_

_Riku rolled his eyes and decided to give her some attention. The quicker he got this stupidity over with, the quicker he could leave. "And what's the news? They opened another jewelry store? You found another summerhouse you want me to pay for? Tell me, I'm trembling with anticipation?"_

_She smirked, her English accent thick today. "Oh it's much more expensive than that, love. I think you'll be just as happy as I am."_

_An alarm rang loud in Riku's head when he saw her hand slip to her stomach. "And that is?"_

_She looked up at him with cold blue eyes and smiled maliciously. "I'm pregnant, love."_

_Riku felt his heart drop all the way into his stomach as all hope of making it happily through and out of this marriage shattered like glass. "You're….you're what?"_

"_I'm going to have a child, Riku. __**Your**__ child and I decided to keep it."_

_He felt his fingers curl into fists and his nails bite into his skin. He wanted badly hit here but he didn't need to add to this. "You can't be pregnant. You were on the shot; I know, I was there every time you took them!"_

_She crossed her legs smugly. "There's an advantage to having a father who owns the hospital you go to. He wanted to have grandchildren and I know your father has been pushing you to have a child as well. So, all those shots were nothing but harmless nutrient solutions. I haven't been on birth control since we got married." She leaned back a little watching her husband squirm. "I have to admit, it was hard getting pregnant since half the time you refused to touch me anyway but even you slip up sometimes. You're just a man after all."_

_Riku felt nauseous and shook his head. "You can't do this, Freya! Get rid of it! We agreed to have no children, get rid of it!"_

_She put her hands to her stomach and gave a fake appalled look. "I'm shocked that you would want to kill something that we both created. How dare you want to end your child's life before it's even born?"_

"_Freya, I'm begging you, get an abortion and get rid of it. I don't want this and the only reason that you want it is because it just means more money for you! It's a life not a paycheck. There is no way a child would be happy with us!"_

"_No," she said firmly. "This is the only way I know how to live and you were planning on ending it. I've gotten to comfortable to go back to having second-rate clout! I'm going to have this baby and you're going to help me take care of it! Now get out. You'll be late for Cora, Dora, or whatever the hell that name is you call out in your sleep! Tell her I said hi."_

That was the last time he had seen Sora during Freya's pregnancy. She had threatened to expose Chanterelle to the media if he didn't stop going. Of course, she didn't really know the details of the House, but Madame Valkyrie would not be pleased about having her place all over TV and Sora would suffer for it. So would he if it got out that he was Freya's husband and then a visit from the Burmese Jezebels would come. God forbid that the world knew what really went on under the red lights there. He went to the House that night and told Sora that they would not be able to see each other for a while. It had broken his heart to see that, even though Sora loved him, the brunette understood and didn't make any fuss about it. He had to wonder how many times people had abandoned Sora for him to have taken it so well_. _The months flew by and he was forced to spend every waking moment with Freya. His depression and longing for Sora's embrace swelled everyday that Freya's womb did.

Then, almost a month ago now, he was blessed with Alicia's birth. Blonde haired and blue eyed like her mother, but pale and beautiful like her father. When Riku held her for the first time, he realized that she wasn't the reason he was angry and he swore that he would never raise a hand to her. She was small, frail and it made Riku nervous to ever let her go to Freya. The woman had forgotten the poor girl in the tub more times than he dare admitted. Now that she had proven to be a strong healthy girl, Riku felt safe with letting her stay with his mother and return to his beloved Sora that Friday night. He had never been happier.

Now he lay dozing in the morning light with little Alicia lying on his chest sound asleep. Freya had left early that morning to go shopping leaving him with the responsibility of taking care of her. He didn't mind it at all. Alicia only cried when Freya held her anyway. He smiled as he rubbed the infant's back, happy that at least one person in that house loved and appreciated him. He was content to doze off once again when the doorbell rung and set off a screaming Alicia. Riku cursed under his breath and picked her up. He tried to soothe her as he went to the door, but each time the bell rung her screams got louder. He shifted her to one arm and swung open the door with an agitated expression. It turned into a scowl when he saw who was blowing up his doorbell.

"Yo What's up, you silver haired psycho!" Axel asked entirely too cheerfully on a Sunday morning.

"I hate you so much right now," Riku grumbled rocking Alicia.

Axel blinked at the crying Alicia and took her from RIku's arms. "Hey firefly!" he cooed. "Is that how you're going to act with Uncle Axel?"

To Riku's amazement and annoyance Alicia quieted and remained still in Axel's arms. "You have got to be kidding me."

"It's true; no woman, no matter how tiny, can resist the pyro! Can you firefly?" Axel said smugly. Alicia only giggled.

"Stop hitting on my daughter. What do you want you, a-hole?" Riku let Axel come in and locked the door behind him.

"Oh look firefly, the man is a douche even in its natural habitat," Axel said playing with Alicia. "I came cause the old man is losing hi mind. He said we missed some kinda meeting or something."

"Who schedules a meeting on a Sunday?"

"Dumbasses of the Fourth Kind! Anyway, Zex has his hands full trying to appease the bastard and we have to go up there cause of something or other."

Riku stared at Axel as he blew on Alicia's stomach making her squeal. "Your information gathering skills are amazing, Axel."

"Alicia, say daddy is a douche, say it with me now!"

"Idiot, I can't go. Freya's not here to look after Alicia."

"Pft! Thank god!" Axel scoffed. "The kid would be dead by now if we trusted Freya with everything. As firefly's godfather, I forbid you to leave her alone with the Bitch of Eastwick."

Riku was already preparing a baby bag. "When did you become her godfather?"

"Just now," Axel grinned.

"We'll take her with us to the office but I swear if your dad looks at her funny one more time, I'll make sure Crescent Industries rips up that contract."

"Oh come on Riku, you know the old man loves Alicia! He just hates that she looks like Freya."

"And that would be a good reason for him to leave her alone," Riku grumbled putting a stuffed animal in the bag.

Axel stopped listening. "When you start talking, I'm gonna teach you all kinds of fun words for your mom. Like bitch, whore, skank-"

"Axel, stop that!"

"She can't understand me _yet,_ Riku. Stop being paranoid!"

Riku rubbed his temples. "I'm gonna shower and then we'll leave."

Alice bega to cry again and Axel held her at a distance with his nose scrunched up. "Whoa, nice shot kid!"

Riku smirked and tossed the diaper bag on the couch. "And you get to clean Alicia up."

"I take it back! You're not a douche, you're just an evil fucker!" Axel called after him. "Jeez, kid, da hell you've been eatin?"

The ride to the office wasn't all that eventful. They had taken Axel's car since it was already baby proofed. Riku actually did appreciate Axel's love for little Alicia and was glad that someone was there for her. When he heard that Alicia had been born, he had made it his sole responsibility to give Alicia anything she would want and need. Those days when Freya started to disappear and Riku would be too busy, Axel always had space in his office for the kid to sleep. Now, Alicia lay quietly sleeping like an angel while Axel fought to get through traffic. Riku rested his head against the glass with a grim smile on his face. He felt himself spacing with the slow passing buildings.

"Yo, Riku?"

"Mm, what man?" Riku asked tiredly.

"About Friday," he said hesitantly.

Riku laughed. "Go ahead, ask away."

"Um…what the hell was that?!"

"Ha, that would be the afterglow. It lingers for a few days."

"You know more about that crazy shit than I do. What was up with Roxas! He _is_ a whore right?"

"Not exactly, why?"

"I mean, all we did that night was take a bath, talk and go to sleep with a goodnight kiss like a…like a…"

"A stable couple?"

"Yes!"

"All I know is that any butterfly you get with at Chanterelle won't give you a single thing that you want, but I always know what you need emotionally and they manage to give it to you. Then finally when you wake up from it you feel the best you've ever felt."

"That's exactly what I felt. But I keep thinking about him. That kid Roxas, he said I was going to take a while."

"Then obviously he wanted you to come back and see him again. I know Sora wanted me to come back the first night."

"Did you do him on the first night?" Axel asked curiously.

"That is none of your business."

"No, I'm serious! I want to know; it's not like I'll tell anybody!"

Riku leaned back against his seat and smiled a little. The feelings those memories brought back would always make him overflow with a contentment the real world couldn't give him. He'd often recall his first time very often. "Alright, I'll tell you but its only because you're my best friend and I know that no matter what you'll still call me gay regardless."

"You _are _gay, douche! Now get to it!"

"Well, the first time I ever went to the House of Chanterelle, it was two years into my marriage to Freya. My father took me there to 'unwind' just like you…"

_Sora was thrown to the ground by Roxas and was immediately pinned by him. The blonde bit into Sora's shoulder making him moan out loud nearly overpowering the pounding of the drums in the air. He clawed the floor arching and throwing his head back. The music was exotic and fast pace with a sensual melody. It sent a message to the customers in the Butterfly room that Sora was being punished…no wanted to be punished. Roxas whispered words into his ear that no one could hear. Sora's eyes fell on him at that moment, his lips slightly parted and his eyes glazed over in a pleasurable haze. His azure eyes were shining with tears of pleasure as his brother nibbled his ear. Riku was entranced by that gaze and he had to stop himself from moaning with Sora when he saw Roxas's fangs sink into his brother's neck. At the time, he didn't know those fangs held any meaning. He'd seen them on freaks before but with Roxas, they just looked so damn sexy. Riku even thought about what the blood running down Sora's neck would taste like. What would it be like to have both of them in bed? He didn't know where these fantasies were coming from since they weren't his normal train of thought but he didn't dwell on it. He was to captured by the twin sets of blue eyes watching him from the stage._

_Roxas held his gaze long enough for Sora to sneak up on him and place himself in his lap. He'd grabbed a fist full of Riku's silvery hair and jerked his head back hard making the man cry out. Right there in front of everyone, Sora grinded himself in his lap and nipped his neck with sharpened teeth. He pulled away long enough to stare into Riku's eyes. In that moment, when they stared at each other, Sora's smile faded and his lids lowered. Riku couldn't place his finger on it but there was something enchanted about the way Sora's eyes bore into his. The brunette's face softened and he leaned forward and kissed him, chaste at first but it grew into a sensual full meeting of tongues and taste. Riku's eyes rolled beneath his lids and he melted into the kiss. Sora pulled away first making him whimper and rested his head against his shoulder. The boy inhaled and moaned enjoying Riku's scent. Sora nipped at Riku's earlobe, worrying it between his teeth. _

"_Riku?"_

_Riku gasped at the sound of his name whispered on those plump lips. "Yes…"_

"_You hurt…I can feel it," he whispered. "Who hurt you, darling?"_

_Riku shuddered at the way he said darling and nuzzled the butterfly's shoulder. "Freya…" he said first as if Sora knew who that was. "My father…me…"_

"_You hurt yourself because others hurt you," Sora's embrace did not shift or change but the feeling of it was different suddenly. He felt warm, comforted, safe. "I won't hurt you…he won't hurt you…she won't hurt you…" he pulled back slow, his azure eyes now blinding light blue. "I'll protect you, Riku, my heart, my love, my darling." He kissed him again ever so slowly and tenderly. Riku had not been kissed that way in years. In fact the last time he'd felt a kiss that way was when Axel…_

"So, he practically turned to mother hen on you in front of a crowd of people?"

"No…it was nothing like that. In that one moment I would've told him I loved him even though I just watched him saunter of a stage from committing public incest with his brother. I wanted badly to tell I loved him because it seemed like I should with the way he treated me."

"And then what?" Axel asked, not wanting to admit that Riku's story was hitting home to how he felt when Roxas had kissed him that last time.

"He took me to his room and made me get comfortable. I had a drink and he just started asking random questions about my life. He…he was the first person aside from you who really listened and didn't care how weak I sounded. When I said that I was married, he got that soft look again. It was like that one word had made him pity me and love me at the same times. He just kinda came to me and hugged me close to him. That night he smelled like some kind of strong cinnamon. It made me love him even more."

"He…hugged you?"

"Yeah…he hugged me and he said, 'you're only human…don't try so hard.' I know it meant something heavy to me but for the life of me I couldn't say what. We ended up falling asleep in each others' arms and that was it. After that, I kept coming back and on the night I came back, he always chose me."

Axel shuddered at the heavy silence and chuckled. "I told you that you had issues! Even the kid knew you were fucking nuts."

Riku flipped him off. "Right here, Axel!"

"So are you gonna go again"

"Duh, better than staying at home. You gonna go back?"

"I dunno yet. It felt good but, it was just too weird for me, y'know."

"Yeah, it feels like that the first few times. Might as well go back and get it out of your system."

At the office, when Riku and Axel arrived, Zexion found himself in quite a predicament. He had to choose between listening to Lae Flammel and taking care of a baby in his own office. Leave it to Axel and Riku to make his job harder than it already was. Oh well, a baby wasn't much different than dealing with his boss. He sat in his office working on Lae and Axel's schedule and handling all their accounts and basically running the company while the two argued about Axel's habits. Riku had to go deal with Sephiroth on why the hell he was here on a Sunday. This left him to deal with Riku's end as well. This was just too much.

Zexion had always fancied himself intelligent. He had come from the best college and schools and was one of the most progressive people in the corporate world. He was also the youngest in the business. Zexion had bragging rights of being the youngest graduate to ever be chosen by a corporate CEO. He was only twenty one when he graduated from a high class college and got his first break as a personal assistant to Lae. He had always skipped grade after grade because he was far more intelligent than his peers. Now he was twenty-three and was making more than any man his age dreamed to be making. Hell, his gross worth as an employee (should he ever be traded) was worth the amount of a small business. So what was Zeion's problem with his current life?

He looked down at Alicia who watched him with wide curious eyes. He didn't know much in the way of parenting aside from what he had seen of his own father and mother. He didn't understand children at all. Still, Alicia drew a smile from him the way she cooed in her carrier and looked at her surroundings. He sighed and leaned back his chair.

"You're lucky, Alicia. You don't have to work so hard to get recognition in life. I bet there's never a moment someone isn't coddling you." He said blandly. "Your Uncle Axel is a twit, your father is a pack mule of high expectations and a brutal father, and I'm just someone who's there to clean up the aftermath. I hope your first words are 'under appreciation,' and you'll say it with feeling."

He was starting to question his sanity considering he was talking to a new born. Zexion continued to plot out the month's events on the computer and prepared an agenda for their next meeting. He did entirely too much as an assistant. He paused only once when the door clicked open and Yuna walked in Alicia began to cry when she closed the door behind her and Zexion rubbed his temples. Yuna gave him an apologetic look and picked up Alicia.

"Hello, buttercup," she cooed while rocking the baby. "it's kinda sad that this entire office is doing better job of caring for Alicia than her own mother."

Zexion was thankful when Alicia stopped crying in the girl's arms. "Yes, we'', not all debutantes are meant to be homemakers."

"Or any kind of maker if you ask me," Yuna said watching Alicia with a loving sort of sadness.

Zexion didn't question it; it was none of his business. "Forgive me for being rude, but I do have a lot of work left to do. Could you please tell me what you needed?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm here for a reason. Since you and I are the only ones handy capable at the moment, we're on coffee detail for the bigwigs.

Zexion let his head fall on the desk. "They couldn't fetch their own coffee, then?"

Yuna held up a list in one hand while she held Alicia against her. "They said they didn't have time and that you would help me. I'm really sorry, Zexion."

He stared at the unfinished work on his computer before rising and getting his blazer. "No, this is what I live for; long days in the office and coffee runs."

Thunder stuck past the window behind him and a sudden downpour pelted the glass. Yuna grimaced at the bad timing and tried to calm Alecia who began crying again. Zexion looked over his shoulder at the gray scenery and shut his eyes, trying to ease the tension in his head.

"At least my expectations are never high," he muttered.

Yuna placed Alicia in her carrier and picked it up. "You can never be disappointed that way right?"

"Correct."

----

Akino: and we're going to stop it right here. The next chapter is a filler chapter that contains the rest of this chapter and some brand new stuff that I wanted to show for this part of the story. I hope you like the meeting of Land and Sky there. (congrats if you see what I did there) remember REVIEW! It makes me keep going and you won't see the semi-new chapter coming up next until I get at least one. Oh and like I said before those who guessed jasmine make sure you post your pairing in the review! Tootles!


	5. Episode Four

**The House of Chanterelle**

Episode Four

"**Ties that Bind"**

**-**

**-  
**

They took Yuna's car since it was on the first floor of the parking garage. Zexion's stayed parked at the top since he hardly left the office and it wasn't baby proofed. He always did wonder why Yuna had a spare car seat but he never really asked. That was her business and he had no reason to pry. They drove to one of the many Starbucks which was, as always, very crowded. He offered to watch Alicia while Yuna waited in line for the coffee. That's how he ended up sitting at one of the empty tables trying to figure out the off switch on Alicia. Why wouldn't she stop crying? Was she in pain or was she just being annoying? Aforementioned, Zexion didn't know anything about children or parenting at all so it was impossible for him to know what she wanted. He tried holding her carefully and rocking her the way Yuna did. He stopped short of talking baby talk to her like others did. He wasn't even going to go there. Still she continued to cry and he tried to ignore the stares of people around him. They probably thought he was doing something awful to the poor thing. He wished he could have stayed in the office.

"May I?"

Zexion looked up to see a pretty girl with deep azure eyes and licorice colored hair bent over beside him. Her skin glowed beautifully in the fluorescent light of the shop and her gaze was warm and inviting like someone's sister. Her smile was so pleasant it almost made him forget the coffee-drinkers who were still staring at the crying baby. She held out her arms for the baby while still keeping her eyes locked with Zexion's. He wasn't sure where his logic went when he gave Riku's innocent child to a total stranger. Alicia cried as she rocked her for a moment. She looked down at the baby bag they had brought along with them and dug out one of the bottles.

"Ahah!" she whispered removing the cap from one of the bottles and placing it to Alicia's lips. "There you go, angel. You were starving weren't you?"

Zexion watched in amazement as Alicia suckled the bottle without a fuss in the girl's arms. She looked down at him with a cute knowing smile.

"I take it she's not yours, then?"

It took a moment for him to realize she was talking to him. "Um, no," he shook his head. "No, she's my boss's kid. He got busy so I'm watching over her."

"Ah, well for future reference, when she cries in that kinda tone, it means she's really hungry. You gotta be careful with her, cause it painful for a baby to be hungry. You don't want her to suffer."

Zexio found himself nodding. "Thank you, miss…?"

"Oh I'm Kairi Algarve, though we'll probably ever meet again!" she giggled. "Still, formality's always good. What's your name, sir?"

"Zexion Tyr, pleasure to meet you."

She still kept hard eye contact with him and for some reason he couldn't bring himself to look away. She giggled and gave Alicia back. "You know what?"

"Yes?"

"I think we'll see each other again. You're too cute for me not to bump into you again."

Zexion's brow arched ad he was about to say something demeaning in response, which was his natural response to just about everything. But he was caught off-guard by a girl wrapping her arms around Kairi. She placed her fair blond head on the girl's shoulder and hugged her tightly. Kairi smiled at her affectionately.

"Kairi, you got ahead of us!" she said cutely. "You know that wasn't fair at all!"

"It's called a race, Naminé!" Kairi stuck her tongue out at her. "You're just upset that I won! Oh meet my new friend here. This cutie's name is Zexion Tyr; Zexion, this is my girlfriend Naminé."

Zexio nodded to the blonde who smile was sugar sweet. The way she held on to the redhead proved that they were affectionate toward each other but he had never seen a same-sex couple that was so open with their relationship. To tell the truth, he thought they were sisters with how much they looked alike. Naminé kissed Kairi's cheek before releasing her.

"I'm gonna go order us something, Kai. Dem, Rox, and Sor'll be in here when they stop being slow."

"Kay, I just want a cappuccino!" Kairi called out as Naminé walked away. She looked down at Zexion holding his eyes again. "You look overworked. I bet you're one of those business men that show up here all the time aren't you?"

"Obvious," he said a little colder than he had meant but he was still feeling the office follow him.

"Mm," she put her finger to her lip before deciding on something. "You're a little young, but I suppose this will be helpful. After all, it will be nice to see some new blood around the House." She dug a card out of her purse and passed it to him

Zexion squinted his eyes at the picture of a butterfly taking off from a mushroom. "The House of Chanterelle"

"It's a peaceful place to get a good message, a bite to eat, and a relaxing goodnight's rest. For you, I suggest a day trip."

The young business man could only stare at her big blue eyes with a dazed expression. He wasn't sure what made him pocket this card instead of declining it but he was nodding politely and doing so. Kairi smiled at him and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you there, maybe…Sunday?"

"That sounds perfect, thank you," he found himself saying.

"Zexion, I got all the coffee!" Yuna said.

If Zexion had been able to clear the cloudiness I his head, he would've been able to see the brief meeting of eyes between Kairi and Yuna. He would've been able to see the slightest of smiles pass between them on glossed lips and the barest of touches she gave to Yuna's hand. Kairi's eyes left Zexion and she waved goodbye to them. He watched her rejoin her girlfriend and wrap her arms around her waist for a moment before he decided that he needed to get his head out of the clouds. He picked up Alicia's carrier and helped Yuna with some of the coffee. He brushed off Yuna's apologies about the waiting ad walked out of the door with her. On the way out a group of people were coming in. A short blonde and brunette both brushed past him in a hurry. He managed to hold on to the coffee but he dropped Alicia's carrier when he bumped into a taller individual. He didn't have time to gasp before the stranger grabbed the carrier before Alicia was disturbed. Zexion found himself captured by the color of a clean crystal lake and a strange dirty blonde Mohawk with a carefree smile.

"Hi there!" he said cheerfully. He handed Alicia back to him. "Be more careful, next time!"

With a wink and a smile, the blonde walked away to rejoin his group. Zexion couldn't help but look back. He didn't do it because he was in love with the blonde at first sight he was too practical for such nonsense. He didn't do it because he was carnally attracted to the man; that was just stupid. No, he did it because he'd never seen anyone who a) looked as strangely as that fellow had or b) had ever looked at him the way that stranger did. What was that look? And why did he look Zexion, of all people, with such a look?

Yuna watched the confusion and analytical process going on behind Zexion's violet eyes. She smiled secretly knowing the House of Chanterelle would have another under its wings. She was glad the plan had gone through flawlessly.

----

Riku sat across from his father wondering what the hell he did to deserve this on a rainy Sunday morning. Huh, a rainy Sunday morning, that was ironic. Sephiroth Crescent stood proudly tall with his waist-length silver hair in a low ponytail as he gazed out the window at the rain. His black Armani suit was tailor made to fit his intimidating form He'd ordered Riku to sit down and they had been like this for the past few minutes. Riku wasn't stupid though; he knew not to say anything until his father was good and damn well ready to talk to him.

"So you're back to visiting the house again," he asked in a smooth baritone voice.

Riku covered his surprise at his father speaking fairly well. He was getting much better at this. "Yes, sir."

"According to Freya you hadn't been there since the news of my grandchild's conception. I had assumed you'd gotten bored with the White Imperial and left while you could." Sephiroth turned so that his catlike eyes were locked with Riku's softer ones. "I was wrong."

Riku shivered and felt a light pain in his tattoo. Sephiroth approached him and stopped just behind his desk. Riku was glad the distance between them was still pretty far; there was less of a chance for Sephiroth to grab him but that didn't stave off the fear that he would attempt to do it anyway. He hid the nervousness and looked his father straight in the eye, trying his best not to be the one to turn away.

"You've returned and Sora welcomed you back into his affections. I wonder how long that will last now that you have a child."

It was Riku's turned to be arrogant and proud. "There's no chance of Sora turning me away. Not now not ever."

"Why? Because you love each other?" Sephiroth laughed condescendingly. "I thought I raised you better. Love is meaningless to people like us, Riku."

"Is mom's love meaningless to you?"

"Of course not, but your mother is more practical than you are. That's why it would break her heart to know you're in love with a whore than with your own wife whom you have such a beautiful child with."

Riku fought not to flinch at Sephiroth mentioning his mother. "Have you…been to see her?"

Sephiroth sat down and rested his chin on his hands. "She is well, Riku. She is simply waiting for another chance to see her grandchild."

"I'll take Alicia to go see her sometime this week," he said getting up.

"Sit down, Riku. I didn't say I was done with you."

Riku didn't sit; an act of bravery on his part. "What else do you want? I already apologized for missing the meeting and I spoke with the partners to reschedule."

Sephiroth stared at his son, his eyes almost jade in color. "I have something else to discuss with you."

When the silver haired man rose from his chair Riku let his panic show. He swiftly backed away toward the door which was far away in the huge office. Sephiroth grabbed his wrist and threw him against his desk. The older man pushed him down by his neck pressing his cheek to the expensive wood. He struggled hard even though he knew he couldn't overpower his father. His blazer was pulled down trapping his arms and then his shirt was made quick work of baring his undershirt and back. Sephiroth's hand fell on the Chanterelle Brand on his shoulder making him freeze

"A Paris Peacock, ne? When were you going to tell me that Sora chose you?

"It was none of your business!"

He was flipped painfully onto his back and was forced to look into his father's eyes. He felt small and insignificant under the power of this man who had driven his mother to a breakdown in her love for him, this man who had taken away everything that mattered to him in order to make him stronger, the man who had forced Freya on to him and this meaningless life of high society roulette. All of this was weight put on him by this man and the burden of a heavy secret. Sephiroth took him by the throat and held him down on the desk, pulling off his jacket all the way. When his fingers reached for his slacks, Riku's fears were realized.

"NO!" he shouted but his mouth was quickly covered.

"Silence boy, do you really want your beloved secretary to walk in and see you like this? She might end up like your mother after seeing something so traumatizing."

Riku trembled but stopped fighting. He wasn't weak, no not by a long shot but neither was this man who called himself his father. The weight of him bearing down on him alone was enough to stop his struggles. As Sephiroth began assault his neck making him hold in whimpers of discomfort and disgust, his mind went elsewhere. How old had he been the first time this happened? He was thirteen wasn't he, yeah; he'd brought home his first girlfriend. This was his father's idea of punishment for allowing a middle class girl to distract him. He'd broken up with her the next day. That's right, he'd tried to get rid of Axel this way too…but Axel wasn't the type to be gotten rid of and eventually Sephiroth couldn't do anything about it. Then he met Sora. Sora…his soft hands and kind words…where was he right now, he wondered.

"_I'll protect you, my heart, my love, my darling."_

"Let him go!" Riku's mouth moved but he was not the one who shouted those words. He was not the one to turn his head and look directly at the man above him without flinching. "Let…him…go…"

"Sora…its been a long time," Sephiroth smirked. "How is Cloud?"

"I said, LET HIM GO!" Riku's body used strength that was not his and shoved Sephiroth to the ground. "You…are not to touch what is mine ever again! Do you understand me, Sephiroth? You were discarded, get over it!"

"Oh but Sora, he's my son and that makes him my property!"

Riku felt his lips curl into a smirk that if he had Sora's fangs, they would glint in the light. "Not for much longer. Keep your disgusting hands off of him!"

In the blink of an eye, Riku felt control return to his body and he stumbled a bit. He was weak and had to use the desk for balance. Sephiroth got to his feet and grabbed Riku by his elbow, dragging the poor boy to the door and slinging him out of it. He hit his knees hard causing a groan of pain to come from his lips.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"Don't come back until I need you, you ungrateful little brat!"

Riku growled and got to his feet. He straightened his suit and glared at Scarlet, his father's whore of secretary, as he passed.

"What the hell are you looking at!" he spat leaving.

He managed to make it to his office bathroom before breaking down. He sat on the floor trying to hold back tears and clung to the warmth he'd felt that was Sora's power. He knew the brunette was one of the strongest Butterflies at the House, but he hadn't know the power could feel so good.

"_He won't hurt you…"_

He laughed to himself almost crying but he didn't. There was no need when he'd been saved; that would be a waste.

"Riku?"

He jumped at the sound of Axel's voice and did his best to straighten his dishelved appearance. He fixed his hair in the mirror noticing an illusion of Sora behind him smiling in a serene comforting way. Out of habit he looked back and as expected found nothing. Taking a deep breath, he made sure his appearance was healthy and stepped out of the bathroom. It felt good to know that someone out there cared enough to watch over him.

"Oh there you are," Axel grinned sporting a nice swollen cheek. "Dad had a field day with my ass."

Riku laughed though it sounded more like a shaky breath. "I bet."

Axel frowned, his green eyes searching Riku's. "That son of a bitch did it again, didn't he! I'm gonna go in there and set his ass straight!"

"NO! no," Riku said grabbing Axel's arm. "No," he said again shaking his head. "No…"

Axel gazed down at the near broken state of his friend. He relaxed and turned to Riku taking him in his arms. Riku could only stare at the ceiling while Axel rubbed his back affectionately.

"Stop making me worry about you, Riku," Axel whispered.

"Heh…now who's gay?" Riku replied.

Axel chuckled and hit his best friend playfully on the back. "Douche."

"Say, Axel?" Riku said after they had pulled apart.

"Yeah?"

"Let's see if Yuna'll watch Alicia."

"What? Why?"

"I wanna get drunk."

Axel eyed him suspiciously. "How drunk?"

"Um…'I might let you sleep with me and not remember it in the morning' drunk."

"Hot damn, that's my kinda drunk!" Axel said wrapping his arm around Riku's shoulder. "Drunken sex for the win!"

----

Yuna unlocked the door to her studio apartment and carried Alicia in with the baby bag. She sat the bag down on the sectional couch and carefully placed the carrier on the coffee table. Alicia shifted only a little in her sleep but remained that way. Yuna sighed in relief and looked around the empty apartment.

"Tidus?"

"Yeah babe, I'm here! I just got out of the shower."

Yuna smiled and met him on the stairs. He wore nothing but a towel, his bleached hair dripping water down his gloriously tanned skin. She bit her lip and tried not to blush. Even after all this time they had been together, she still had not gotten over her embarrassment of seeing him naked. He smiled and touched her cheek, kissing her gently on the worn lip gloss.

"Mm, cherry, my favorite," he said licking his lips.

Yuna shied away. He laughed a little and noticed that she was still in her work clothes. "Awe man, Yuna, you're just leaving the office?! Hold on let me help you."

"Tidus, no that's not-oh!"

Tidus swept her off of her feet and took her back downstairs where he sat her on the couch gently. He got down on the carpet not concerned about being practically naked save for the towel and unstrapped her four-inch heels. He took each foot and rubbed it a bit to sooth the ache she knew he felt. Delicately he ran calloused hands over the sore spots of her feet making them tingle and give in to the nice sensations. Yuna let her head fall back and enjoyed the foot rub. She didn't even protest when he unhooked her garters and slid her stockings down, rubbing her legs gently as he did. He reached up and untied her hair from its high ponytail so that it fell around her shoulders in drooping layers. They looked into each others' eyes with the kind of love that most people didn't have. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"Starting to feel better?" he asked against her lips.

"Yes, very much so," she replied softly.

Tidus helped her out of her suit jacket and shirt and pulled her over to him so that she sat between his legs where he could easily touch he back. He began to rub her shoulders and loosen the tension in them. Yuna sighed comfortably and leaned into the loving press of her boyfriend's fingers. This was why she loved him so much. Even though he didn't make as much money as she did, even if she had to work two jobs to help support them both while he paid for school, she didn't mind. He went out of his way to make her happy, to make her smile, to relax her, to serve her. He did so much for her that most men never even thought to do. Chanterelle had beautiful men who'd offer her temptations beyond her dreams. She'd served people who wanted to take her away from her job and take care of her for the rest of her life, but this…this was how she wanted it.

Tidus was her everything. She was older than him by five years and he was sometimes immature, but he was fun. He was very smart even when he tried not to be and he treated her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world. He was her world and she would not do anything to jeopardize that. She would work her hands down to the bone. She would work until her back gave out and her ankles snapped because of those stupid Prada heels. She would make sure they had a roof over their heads, clothes on their backs and food to eat while Tidus finished his degree. All this she would make happen by herself. The reason? Well, because Tidus had stayed…

Yuna got up, stopping the wonderful motions on her shoulders. "I should go put her to bed and have a shower."

"Alright, babe," he said with smile.

She picked up Alicia from her carrier and placed her in the crib near the dining area. Covering the little darling up, she pet her gently and tried to still the tremble in her hands. A single tear hit the pillow next to Alicia's face and she forced herself away, wiping away the evidence. Sighing and composing herself she left the crib and turned off the light. She was glad that she hadn't gotten rid of it. She was about to walk by Tidus when he grabbed her hand pulling her down on his lap. His arms encircled her, so strong and sure that she melted into it. He put his head on her chest while she rested her chin on his head trying to keep the tears from coming.

"No matter what happens…even if you find someone better than dumb old me, I'll always love you."

"Tidus…"

"Go take a shower, babe. I'll be waiting in bed."

She did as she was told, unwound in the shower. Her screaming muscles melted under the hot spray and she felt her headache leaving. She washed her body of the day's grime glad to see it end and that she'd made it home with her sanity intact. Her hand found its way down her stomach and she paused, tracing her manicured nails over the scar over her stomach. A choked sob escaped her throat, making her use the tile wall to support herself. Tidus stayed, she reminded herself as she turned off the shower. Tidus had stayed, she told herself as she dried off and blow dried her hair. Tidus had stayed, she told herself as she slipped on a nightshirt and covered the scars of her past. Tidus had stayed…

She went into their bedroom where he lay on the bed waiting for her. He'd pulled on a set of pajama pants while she'd been out and held his hand out to her for her to join him on the bed. She took his hand squeezing it tight while she crawled into bed with him, her head coming to rest on his chest. He smelled like the ocean like he always did on Sundays. The weather just before the rain was probably ideal for beach going, the waves being perfect. Tidus probably had a lot eager students today. She nuzzled his chest and let the smell of the ocean take her away. Tidus's hand slid into her hair and massaged her scalp as she drifted off into dream land knowing that the man that held her had showed her the ultimate devotion. He'd remained true to her even after they had told her that they had no future, after they had told her there was no hope.

"Yuna?"

"Hmm?" she hummed sleepily.

"Does it still hurt you?"

She shook her head. "Mm-mm, the pain's all gone. The only thing that's left is…"

"That empty feeling, right?" he kissed the top of her head. "I know. I just, wanted to know if you were still hurting…and how I could make it better for you."

"I know one way…"

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked tilting her chin up.

"Stay with me…always?"

Tidus smiled gently at her and there was so much love there that she wanted to cry at how easily she could've ruined all this. His eyes alone told her that she didn't even have to ask him. He would always be there. "Yuna, I love you."

"I love you, too," she breathed out as her eyes fell shut.

----

Axel awoke to the smell of tropical hair conditioner and breathed it in deep as he tightened his hold on a sleeping Riku's waist. His head was kicking his ass and he wanted to sleep a little longer. He had been dreaming about Roxas and wanted to keep dreaming about him but the sun wouldn't let him. Careful not to wake his temporary roommate, he reached up and snapped the blinds shut so that the room was once again dim. He settled back down and pulled Riku's lithe body closer to his. Riku groaned his sleep.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?" he moaned irritably.

"Did we fuck?"

"Um…" Axel lifted his head a bit, staving off the nausea he felt and glanced at their current state. He was shirtless but still in his dress slacks while Riku was in his undershirt and black slacks. He pouted in disappointment. "Noooo."

"Okay," he said simply falling back asleep.

Axel nuzzled into his hair and nibbled at his ear. "Mmmm, you smell like a girl."

"Thanks…" he replied absentmindedly.

"Can we do it now?" he teased, running his hand down Riku's stomach. "Just to get rid of the hangover?"

"No..." he whined. "I'm sleepy but I'm sober…idiot…"

"Party pooper."

"Go back to sleep, you jerk."

------

Akino: Sorry it took a while. this was short but I really wanted to showcase Tidus and Yuna's relationship because this story is about her too and this will come up later at her job. So yeah stay tuned. Now to explain some of the sick things going on. Remember, there is no part of this story that isn't plot essential. Just have to remember that the story isn't just about Roxas and Axel though it is mostly. ^_^

Sephiroth in this fic isn't the type to rape just for the hell of it, he uses the idea of sex to scare the living shit out of Riku so that he does what he wants. Something you will see again later along with the reason for it.

Axel and Riku's relationship is like this, they're so good of friends that they can be as close to each other as they want to be and not jeopardize their friendship. It's a type of love that allows them to support each other and hey, if they happened to sleep together once in a while, more fun for the fan girls!

Also, sorry about any mistakes a missed.


	6. Episode Five

Akino: okay yeah, its been a hot minute. I had been working at the local carnival for a few extra bucks. Blah. Oh well! So yeah this chapter was written because I am a secret lover of dark Drama. Yeah, cuz making drama with couples is fun and you can't tell me otherwise!

---

--

--

The House of Chanterelle

Episode Five

"**Sundays Always Get Me Down" **

--

--

--

Zexion stretched in his office chair. Morning had once again snuck up on him in the throes of his work and he had a fantastic crick in his neck that he hadn't noticed until he moved. He spun in his chair and looked at the rising sun with disdain. His eyes were strained and bloodshot, his mind was weary, and his head was just so heavy. The clock read six-thirty in the morning which was pretty good compared to most nights when he ended up working until dawn and falling asleep. Overnights were the worst and since the higher-ups often took the weekends off, he was highly overtaxed. He decided to shut down his computer and call it a day. No reason in keeping himself awake for two days straight when he had managed to finish everything he was supposed to. He tried to crack his neck but it was too painful for him to even lift his arms. He checked his watch to find that somehow the week hadn't gotten away with him. It was Sunday already. Something was supposed to happen today, right? Wasn't there somewhere he was supposed to be?

Oh well, he wasn't perfect. He couldn't remember everything. He walked out of the office noticing a few stragglers like himself who greeted him tiredly. At least he wasn't the only one so devoted to keeping the place running smoothly; he just bore the brunt o the work. On his way to the elevator, he passed Sephiroth's office and kept his eyes averted when Scarlet came out of the office adjusting her skirt. The only reason Sephiroth kept her around was for readily available sex. She really thought that sleeping with him would get her head of him and she hated his guts. Her brown eyes cut to him as she fixed her bottle blonde hair.

"Careful Tyr, you don't want anyone to think that crook in your back is from something undignified," she called.

He sighed deciding to give her what she wanted. "I suppose the crook in my back does look bad to someone who's so worn out that they don't have worry about such trivial things."

It took her a moment to follow what he'd said but the effect was still worth it. "You little bastard! I'm sure if I sucked Axel's dick once in a while, Lae would keep me around too!"

Zexion stooped to a lower level and said. "Careful, Scarlet, your tits are crooked; wouldn't want to damage the silicone what with how much Sephiroth paid for them. Oh and here," he pulled a disposable handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You have a bit of something on your mouth. I didn't know lip gloss came in white."

During her indignant growl, he turned away and got onto the next available elevator. Thank whatever power up there for small victories. They always said that sleeping your way to the top would get you there…but they never tell you that it won't keep you there. Scarlet had been passed around as deal maker by every CEO who'd employed her simply because her body was something to be desired. Million dollar deals were made with her being offered up on good faith. Once she was employed by Crescent Industries, however, the passing around stopped. Number one, Sephiroth never used her for anything other than a personal stress-relieving blowjob every now and then. The man preferred his own son for anything else which was disturbing in itself and Zexion would take that secret to his grave. Number two, Crescent Industries didn't need a show of good faith when they made deal. Sephiroth and Riku's word alone was enough for any business they wished to acquire. Despite their hate for each other, their charisma together was amazing. Not that Flammel Inc. was anything to be trifled with. No, Axel's charisma was what lured him on out of college in the first place. Yes, in the world of Flammel and Crescent Conglomerate, a woman like Scarlet was nothing more than cheap decoration. People like Zexion were the real go-getters even when they did the most menial tasks. A small smile of pride came to Zexion's lips as he waited for the doors to open to the bottom floor.

They slid open and Zexion was practically tackled before he could take a step. Axel had him pinned to the back wall of the elevators. Riku had already pressed their floor and door's closed. Zexion stared at the younger Flammel with an annoyed expression. Axel smirked and pressed his face to Zexion's neck. Their bodies were pressed tightly together with the redhead's thigh pressed firmly between his legs. He felt Axel freakishly sharp canines brush his throat and he winced at the almost tickle feeling. He tilted his head back exposing his neck in submission and let Axel's mouth close around it. See, this was why people thought he was sleeping with Axel. He slid his hand up his superiors back with deceptive gentleness until he was able to wound his fingers in Axel's hair and yank his head back hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Axel exclaimed.

Riku chuckled. "You should be use to this by now."

"Axel, if it wasn't so amusing seeing you in pain, I'd file harassment charges against!"

"Yeah, I know!" Axel hissed in pain. "Easy on the hair, I just washed it! Come on let go."

Zexion released him long enough for him to sweep the redhead's legs with his own. The hard thud set off laughter from Riku and a shout of pain from Axel before Zexion got off at random floor and left them to themselves.

"Oh come on, Zexion," Axel called. "Not even a little?"

"I'm afraid your company does nothing for me, Axel," Zexion said as the elevator doors closed. He figured he'd just take the stairs this time.

Once in the parking garage, he passed the night watchman who was just getting off work. They cast weary nods at each other as he went to the garage elevator. That man was useless actually. He wasn't the stereotypical fat guard but he was still _lazy_. He doubted the man would even bat an eye if any of the cars were tampered with. He should really talk to Lae about that guy since two company cars were stolen out of the garage in the past three months. That was simply unacceptable.

When he got into his car he rested there for a while and stared at the skyline with a certain depression. His back and neck were killing him, his head had this overbearing pressure on it that just wouldn't ease, and finally, he was dead tired. That stunt he pulled on Axel hadn't helped at all. Lae was lucky that he paid him well for this nonsense. He managed to control his body well enough to start the car. The sooner he got home, the quicker he could blackout for the rest of the day. As the engine roared to life he found himself looking down at a crumpled card on the floor. He picked it up and unfolded it, revealing the card that Kairi girl gave him last week. That's right, he took it out of his pocket when he was digging for his wallet on the way home Sunday. Absentmindedly, rubbing his neck he thought of what she had said. She said it was a place to get a massage, meal, and a good night's sleep. Hmm, sounded like a fancy hotel.

"She said Sunday," Zexion muttered. He turned his head only to wince at the pain. "Why not?"

He plugged his cell into the car charger and pulled out of the parking garage.

---------

"Kairi!" Naminé gasped as her lover's hand slid up her torso to gently squeeze her breast. She almost bit her tongue off when she felt Kairi's fang brush over her clit. Her hands tried to find something to grab onto but ended up knocking her blacklist on the floor. She whined and whimpered as Kairi sucked gently on the nub, scraping teeth over the sensitive skin. "Wait…too much."

A giggle vibrated against her. "It's supposed to be too much. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

She clawed the table praying that she didn't scream too loud. "Why in my study, Kairi!"

"Because I've always wanted to have you writhing on your desk," she laughed. "Come on, Naminé. It's been a long time since I've tasted you; gimme!" she said playfully.

"Oh god!" Naminé shouted when Kairi's fingers entered her. "No, no, I'll scream too loud."

"So?" Kairi's said between licks. "This is a pleasure house and I want mine, Nami."

Naminé could only respond with a moan before her back arched off the table. Her hips rocked against the invading fingers and she trembled when her g-spot was brushed against. "Not there, not there, Ah!"

_Knock-knock._

"Oh no!" Naminé whispered hoarsely. "Get off! Get off!"

"The doors locked, calm down. They'll go away!" she stroked her sweet spot firmly forcing Naminé to cover her mouth to muffle her moans. "Shh, don't want them to know we're in here."

"Kairi," she pleaded. "What if its Yuffie? We'd never live it down!"

"She'll let it go if she likes her paycheck," Kairi said going back to her ministrations.

Naminé's mind went blank and she ignored the consistent knocking. It either had finally stopped or she couldn't hear it over her own muffled moans and heart pounding in her ears. As Kairi continued swirling her tongue, she let her hand slide down between her own legs and up her skirt. They didn't hear the door creak open.

"As nice of a view as this is, I think there are other things that you could be doing right now."

Naminé felt her heart stop and just knew her head was about to explode from the amount of blood rushing to it! They both looked toward the door to see a blushing but amused Sora standing there with Cloud, their commander. Naminé practically threw Kairi off her and pulled her panties up. Kairi grumbled about untimely interruptions and fixed her skirt before facing her superiors. Sora was biting his lip trying to hide the smile on his face. Naminé looked as though she could just die as the blond man walked in with few extra papers. His blue eyes scanned the lists that were scattered on the floor with a small smile.

"I suppose I should think of a good lecture for you but I'll leave that to Tifa. You just better hope Yuffie doesn't find out about you two having sex on the desk," he said placing the papers in Naminé's trembling hands.

Kairi acted as if she wasn't embarrassed but the hot blush on her face wasn't only from being interrupted. "Um, SO! What are those, Cloud?"

"Orders from Valkyrie to watch Sephiroth from now on," Sora said smiling a bit at Kairi's face.

"Sephiroth?" Naminé looked to Cloud. "Isn't he…"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded. "But it's what mother wants. It's less suspicious for the Jezebels to watch him than me considering he's still my client on occasion."

Sora nodded. "He's become a bit more hostile and he's hurting Riku again and we both know that's not allowed. Riku's under my protection and I rather not have to explain why my _okiniiri_ is being abused."

Naminé read over the papers. "We'll take care of it personally, _danna-ue_."

"Sora, you alright, you look pale?" Kairi asked gently.

He shook his head. "I didn't get to get a client last night. I passed out from protecting Riku."

"He can't keep guarding him from a distance; it's too much of a strain so Val passed it on to us. You sure you both can handle it without getting distracted?"

Sora snorted earning a flustered glare from Kairi. Naminé hid her face with the papers and whispered a meek "yes, we got it!"

"Good," Cloud said with a lighthearted smile. "Make sure you report to me every day. And Kairi please get to work, you're behind. You can play with Naminé later tonight."

"Yes, sir!" they said immediately.

Sora waved. "Bye guys," he teased. "Make sure you get that wet spot before it stains!"

Kairi promptly flicked him off as they disappeared out the door. She glanced at Naminé out the corner of her eye. "What are you doing?"

She was bent over the desk wiping it down with a Kleenex. "He…wasn't lying."

------

Cloud walked with Sora to the lobby so that they could enjoy a cup of coffee. Sora noticed that the man was quieter than he normally was around him. He watched the fair features on his youthful face contort into silent worry. Cloud Strife was a beautiful man. He was this wonderful sunny blonde with eyes bluer than anything had ever seen. He was proud and strong but gentle and kind making him perfect as both a working butterfly and as one of the militia. Unlike Sora and Roxas, Cloud had joined Chanterelle when he was twenty-one when his best friend Zack made a deal with Madame Valkyrie to save his life. In exchange, Cloud lived with Valkyrie and was never able to see Zack again. Zack couldn't let go of his humanity and therefore couldn't go with Cloud. Sora could never imagine what that would be like and hoped he'd never have to experience it. Madame Valkyrie had told him that Cloud didn't smile again after he'd heard about Zack's passing until she brought him and Roxas home. Since then, Cloud had been the supportive father/brother figure they'd always needed in their lives while Madame Valkyrie became their mother. He never let his pain get in the way of their happiness…so what was the problem now he wondered.

"You're thinking too hard," Sora said suddenly.

"What?"

"I said you're thinking too hard. You're doing that thing where you bite your lip. You're going to draw blood."

He smiled. "You know me too well Sora."

"Come on, Cloud, you can tell me."

"Its nothing, Sora." He ruffled the brunette's hair. "I'm just trying to decide how to deal with Leon. We're fighting again."

"Aren't you always?"

"Yeah, he just won't let it go that I'm still servicing… Sephiroth…"

Sora followed Cloud's line of vision and saw Sephiroth at the check-in desk. He narrowed his eyes. "Speak the devil's name and he shall appear before you."

"Sora," Cloud whispered. "Go on back to Roxas. It'll be no good if you get all worked up in your weakened condition."

Sora growled low in his throat. "Just because he gave one of his sons to the house doesn't mean he has free reign to do what he wants."

"He hasn't broken the rules yet, Sora. Just go on, and don't tell Yazoo that he's here."

Sora nodded, his eyes meeting Sephiroth's briefly before turning and leaving. Cloud watched him go and turned around to meet Sephiroth's eyes and the blatant possessiveness in those eyes. There was good reason for Cloud not to be the one to observe Sephiroth. Sephiroth could smell a rat a mile away so there was no way they'd put the rat right under his nose. Cloud closed his eyes for a moment before a lazy smirk came to his lips and he opened his eyes showing frosted blue Vampire eyes. His bore his fangs and ran his tongue over them seductively. The only good that came out of this was that he wouldn't be hungry. Sephiroth wanted control…he could smell it before the man even approached him. So when those strong arms wrapped around him and jerked him into a forced embrace, his body melded into it. Sephiroth pressed him against the wall not caring who saw and brushed his lips slowly over Cloud's forehead, cheek, and lips never actually kissing. Cloud trembled in a way that Sephiroth loved tilting his head back submissively. He let out a breathy sigh when teeth found his neck.

"Seph," he gasped. "Not here…"

"Why are you in uniform, Cloud?" he asked his breath calm and even as if he weren't the slightest bit affected by having the blonde pressed against him.

"I didn't," Cloud cleared his throat. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Mm, of course you didn't, which is why I expect you to be ready for me at anytime."

Cloud chuckled darkly deciding to push his boundaries a little. "As if you're the only client I have."

"Oh, playful today? Perhaps I should've waited until your hands were covered in some poor traitor's blood before I came. Heaven knows I love it when you're on your knees bathed in blood and fangs bare." He lifted Cloud up the wall pulling his legs around his waist and hand around his throat. "But for that comment…I think you should be punished."

Cloud shuddered reliving the last time they'd done that very thing in his mind. Sephiroth had popped up unannounced in his room after he'd fed off a blacklist target and his family. He was soaked in it and made Sephiroth even more dominate than he'd ever seen him. He was pulled out of that little fantasy by Sephiroth biting his ear. Though he knew Sephiroth wouldn't go too far in public, he still didn't trust the man to leave him with his dignity. He put a hand between them and forcefully pushed him back knowing it would anger the man but at least they could get back to the privacy of the room. His feet found the floor and he met the angry green fire that was Sephiroth's glare.

"You know better," he said breathlessly. "We can continue this in my room."

With that, Cloud walked away knowing that taller man would follow. He felt those hungry eyes on him the whole walk back and was glad to be wearing his gear rather than his normal loose tunics. The last thing he needed was to give Sephiroth something that would give with enough force. He'd like to think he had a little bit of shame as a vampire. They made it to his room with Sephiroth practically breathing down his neck and making him shudder every now and then. He reached for the door but a hand grabbed his wrist and slammed it against the locked door. His front was pressed solidly against the wood and he felt Sephiroth's tongue tracing the Aporia Crataegi on the back of his neck. He was the only butterfly branded as such and it was a source of constant stimulation if played with correctly. His blue eyes rolled and his head dropped giving Sephiroth more access.

"You're supposed to take your clients in the room, Strife."

Sephiroth slowly turned away from his obsession and glared coldly at the man standing a few feet away. Cloud clawed the wood feeling more annoyed than he should have. He pushed himself away from the door and leaned back into Sephiroth's possessive hold. Sephiroth held him around his waist firmly and Cloud almost thought the man would growl.

"Leon," Cloud said with irritation.

"Leonhart," Leon corrected. "and like I said, have some decency to do your clients in privacy."

Cloud's eyes narrowed as Leon's frosted to almost pure white. Sephiroth smirked at the exchange having never liked the brunette man. Out of spite, he placed an almost gentle kiss to the spot just behind Cloud's ear making the blonde's eyes roll and his fangs lengthen. As petty as it was, he knew Cloud wasn't above making his lover jealous when they were having one of their little fights. Who was he not to take advantage of it? Leon growled at the display.

"Cloud, my dear Aporia," Sephiroth whispered against his skin. "You still owe me. How about we do Leonhart a gratuitous service and take our activities into privacy. He won't see but I can't guarantee he won't hear."

Cloud shuddered and a smirk came to his face. "I'm sure he won't mind. He's been talking about you for weeks anyway. Maybe he wants to hear," he said coldly.

"Sorry, but I rather not hear a bitch in heat," Leon snarled before walking past him and forcibly bumping Sephiroth's shoulder.

They both watched him go but with two different expressions. One only watched with disinterest and small triumph while the other held a secret hurt behind the fury burning within. Sephiroth didn't give Cloud the time to think about it once they got into his bedroom.

------

"Are you sure he'll be here, Kairi?"

"Yes," Kairi said distractedly. She mouthed the names on the list that had been given to her that morning and Demyx was becoming an unwanted distracted. He was working her nerves with talks of Zexion. "He seemed like the punctual type and he really needed it. You know they're only drawn in if they need it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how the game works. I've been doing it longer than you!"

"Then stop pestering me!" Kairi whined.

"But what if he doesn't show up?"

"Then we lost the gamble," Kairi murmured. "They don't _always_ come when they need it. Free will happens to be a bitch!"

"But I like him!"

"You only saw him once!"

"You only saw Naminé once and now she's one of us!"

Kairi growled and got up taking her work with her. "Wait by yourself then!"

Demyx winced and grabbed her arm. "You have to stay! He'll recognize you and you'll make sure I get him, right Kai?"

Kairi groaned at those big crystalline eyes that Demyx had managed to widen into an annoyingly irresistible puppy pout. She could only look for a minute before sitting down and beating her head on the table. She would've been happier if she'd finished things with Naminé. Demyx cheered.

"Yay! I can't wait to see those pretty violet eyes and sexy pale hair. Do you think it's natural? What do you think it is? Blue? Gray? I bet it's blue!"

Kairi checked off someone on her paper. "Ugh! If he hangs around you long enough you'll make it natural! And it's called slate, Demyx!"

"Neat! How did you get so smart anyway?"

"Shut up, Demyx."

Demyx fidgeted impatiently. "What should I do for him? Should I dance, sing, play something?"

Kairi dropped her head on her desk. "Damn, I wish I'd gotten my nookie!" she grumbled. "Just do what he needs for you to do like always!"

"But, I don't' want to run him off!" Demyx whined. "Oh no, what if he's like the others I've had?!"

Kairi narrowed her eyes a bit. "Then he won't be your problem anymore; he'll be mine. Besides, he seemed very kind…he was just depressed."

"I know, those eyes of his made me feel bad for him. I wanted to stop and get to know him then but he seemed in a hurry."

Kairi smiled. "I know you'll be good for him."

"Kairi…how come you haven't had a client in so long? I mean you're one of the few who're allowed out to scout for customers."

She inhaled deeply. "Because I'm fine, I have Naminé now so I only need one client every little while. I get my fill when I do my night jobs."

Demyx made a gagging gesture. "That must taste awful. I don't see how you jezebels do it!"

"Not any worse than usual. Now calm down, you're acting like an uke!"

"Am not! Besides, I'm equal freakin' opportunity! Though there is no way I'm letting fluffy top me!"

"Um…fluffy?"

"He's a fluffy in case you haven't noticed! I mean, he's never been with a guy at like…all! Didn't you smell it? Total uke material!"

"ZOMG!" Kairi said in mock surprise. "You should like totally get hobby!"

"Very funny! Besides, _he's_ gonna be my hobby, sweets spot and all."

"…that's nasty…" she said with a blank stare.

----

Zexion wasn't sure what to expect when he had walked into the red and gold building. It was beautiful and seemed so peaceful in the shining sun. The quiet talking of other customers and servers gave the place a lively gentility. The beautiful clothing adorning some of the workers made them sensually alluring without giving away too much. The smell of the place was wonderful and made him feel calm as soon as he breathed in. It was impressive to say the least.

He was greeted nearly at the door by a petite girl of Asian descent. She barely looked eighteen with short black hair and jade green Chinese shirt. A loose pair of kaki Capri pants covered her legs and her dainty feet were encased in flat slippers. From the touch confident way he'd been approached, Zexion believed she had never worn a skirt in her life. She smiled brightly which made Zexion feel better about coming here. Did they all have that nice soothing effect?

"I'm Yuffenia Kasuragi. You can call me Yuffie! How can I help you?"

Zexion glanced around the place once more before giving Yuffie the crumpled card. "Um, a girl gave me this card to come here today."

"Oh?" she looked at the car turning it over. "Ah! Kairi's your girl! You're lucky she's right in the lobby. This way!"

He ended up following her into a nice area filled with comfortable chairs and polished tables. People were relaxed being served tea or coffee while reading or working. Zexion was very impressed by then. The idea of coming more often to get work done rather than stay cramped in his office was very tempting. They came to the redhead he'd met along with the man he had bumped into. Their eyes only met briefly and a cheery smile appeared on the blond one's face. Zexion turned away not sure of why he even looked in the man's direction. Kairi smiled and rested her face on her hands.

"No baby today, Mr. Tyr? I'm glad you came to see me," she said gently. "Thank you, Yuffie!"

"No problem, Kai! Oh, mother wants to see you later on, when you're not busy."

She nodded and waved for Zexion to take a seat. "So, what can I do for you today, Mr. Tyr?"

"Well, you said I could get a good massage here and a good night's rest, right?' Zexion said sitting down with a grimace. He was still painfully stiff and he wondered how long it would take for it to go away.

Kairi made a pained face. "You look awful, to tell the truth. Normally, I would take care of you myself but as you can see by all these papers I'm totally swamped. But my friend Demyx here is open and ready-"

She blinked when she realized Demyx wasn't next to her anymore. Zexion tensed when he felt gentle hands slide over his shoulders, his eyes involuntarily twitching. A light rub relaxed the tension and then the hands made their way up to either side of his jaw. In a quick motion and a loud crack that made Kairi jump and grasp her own neck, Zexion's neck was twisted fast to the side.

"Ah!" he cried out painfully and pulled away from the offending hands. He glared back at the grinning man and held his neck protectively. "What is wrong with you?!"

"How's your headache?" Demyx asked cheerfully.

"Wha…" he paused, realizing all the pressure in his temples was gone and his neck could move freely. He looked at the man in amazement. "Oh, but, how did you know?"

Demyx smiled sweetly. "I could tell by how stiff you were. It's not healthy to walk around like that."

"Thank you…" Zexion muttered still rubbing his neck.

"He's not our only Ulysses Butterfly for nothing," Kairi said still rubbing her own neck wondering how Demyx managed not to break the poor man's spine. "Will he do?"

She got the feeling that neither of them really heard her, but Zexion gave a curt nod as he flexed his neck. That was the most painful experience he had ever had but damn if didn't feel a heck of a lot better. He figured if this "Demyx" man knew what he was doing then it wouldn't hurt to try him out. Kairi smiled and stood.

"You'll probably be here all day. I'll need a driver's license or form of identification, your car keys, and your cell phone."

"You want my keys and cell phone?"

"Well, the keys and license are to make sure you don't ice skate the bill or drive home drunk and the cell phone is to make sure you're not disrupted in your session…" Kairi trailed off as she looked toward the check-in desk. "Um Demyx, you can handle signing him in. Something just came up."

Demyx furrowed his brow and glanced in the direction she was looking. He caught sight of one of their regulars being checked in with Naminé. He almost cringed at the sight of strawberry blonde hair but shook his head hoping that Kairi could handle it. Naminé was just like any other butterfly. She had to take in clients. He took Zexion's arm and led him to a different desk. It was so cute how lost the man seemed in these surroundings. It was easy to tell that he was use to always being control of the situations he was in. Well, that needed to be fixed and he would make sure that he was the only one to do it. He took Zexion to the counter and got him to hesitantly turn in his keys and cell. All that was left was to lead him to Demyx's humble dwelling within the house.

Even though his neck felt wonderful and his headache had dissipated, Zexion still felt apprehensive about leaving his cell phone. If he was needed at work, he would never know it. Lae would give him an earful and he was lucky Sephiroth never stayed to work on Sundays. Another thing on his mind was what exactly this place was. He had never heard of it and that was shocking because he knew all the playgrounds of the rich and powerful. So, what was this place?

----

Akino: lawl, Kairi was really upset about not getting her nookie! I spent all night on this chapter literally. Its like 4:16 am right now XD. So um yeah sorry about any spelling errors and sorry about the wait. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome XD tell me what you think and my ass is going to bed! XD


	7. Episode Six

The House of Chanterelle

Episode Six

"**Daydream"**

l

l

l

Zexion was led down halls until they came to a sliding door with an unlit lantern outside of it. He stared at it curiously while Demyx unlocked the door to his room and pulled it back letting light into the hall. Like the opening of an air tight seal, Zexion's senses were graced with the most serene of sounds that had been held back by the door. Water, that's what it was. Rushing water making the thunderous sound of a fall filled his ears. The fresh untainted air that flowed out and gave his lungs an appeasing caresses. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Demyx took his hand and led him into the room. The room was not at all like he expected it to be. He expected some dimly lit incense doused room with a bed and oils. Instead, he found a gorgeous pool right in the center of the room with floating lily pads riding waves from a waterfall. Around it were smooth rocks and soft grass with various plants that were stimulated by water falling seemingly from nowhere onto them. The lights, he noticed, weren't sunlight but well placed greenhouse lights hanging beautiful.

"This is…so beautiful," Zexion murmured of unsure of how to describe the aquatic Eden.

Demyx smiled and led him further towards a hanging bed that swung from beautiful vine like ropes. Lotus flowers floated on the water past his feet and a few butterflies fluttered around the bed. A set of beautiful guitars and sitars held by a glass curio cabinet that was made of dark polished wood sat adjacent to the bed along with a glass table. Bottles with swirling liquids and creams glinted in the light. He gestured for him to take a seat but Zexion declined still in awe of the place.

"This is my room. I'm a bit aquatic by nature and natural healer. I just love water, especially at night. What about you, Mr. Tyr? What do you like?"

"Zexion is fine," he found himself saying. "I…wouldn't really know. If I had to take a pick of a hobby I suppose it would be the heavens. You know, space, stars and the like."

The words rolled from his lips. He had never told anyone about his affinity for the cosmos, his passion for the interstellar unknown. He had put his desires and passions on the backburner to do what he showed the most progress in. He became a man of logic and strict business, leaving his telescope and books to become dust in his attic much like the actual knowledge itself. He couldn't really remember exactly what a quasar was or its relevance in the world. He had left it all behind a long time ago. Why was it the first thing that came to mind?

"So, you're a stargazer?"

Zexion watched idly as Demyx pulled back the soft bedding of the hanging bed. "I wouldn't say that. I haven't watched the heavens in years. I don't have the time or the attention span. I don't even get to enjoy my books anymore."

"But those were your passions," Demyx said softly. "No one should abandon their passions. It's the one thing that keeps us going through life. How can you suffocate yourself like that with no outlet?"

Zexion rested his head against his fist. "I've never had real passion for anything after I began working. I didn't see a point in continuing it."

"Reason and points, those are human things that complicates your life too much. Who needs it! Are you ready?"

Zexion's brow arched when he looked at the grinning blond. He was pulled out his chair and his jacket was removed. He stopped Demyx's fingers when they fell to the buttons of his shirt. The taller man blinked curiously at the hesitant look on his client's face.

"Zexion? Haven't you ever had a massage?"

If Zexion were a lesser man, he would've shuddered at the sound of his name tumbling melodically off the lips of his server. He held onto the hands that were poised at his shirt and dared to look up into those clear lake colored eyes. They bore into each other, one calculating and once curious. Completely different sides of the proverbial spectrum were both very fascinated and surprised by each other. Carefully and without breaking eye contact, Demyx shifted the position of their hands so that their roles were reversed and Zexion was the one being held.

Zexion hadn't thought that this pleasure house entertainer's hands would be calloused at the tip of the fingers. He'd seen the instruments but he made the assumption that they were just for show. He also didn't expect such a slight, enthusiastic individual would have touch that was so sure and firm. It was very masculine like something he would expect out of his bosses. But what truly startled him was the intimacy behind the way his hands were held; like a dear friend or lover who was being coaxed into their first time with someone they trusted dearly. Zexion had never known that feeling but he'd heard about it many times.

On the other hand, Demyx hadn't expected the hands of such cold, stressed individual to be so warm and so very soft. He turned his hands so that wrists barely seen by the sun were bared to him. They were beautiful and elegant, much like a musician or a calligrapher. He touched the pale skin with a gentle caress from the pads of his fingers and felt Zexion's repressed shiver beneath the skin. He felt the blood quicken through the barely visible veins. Although Zexion's face gave nothing away, Demyx knew he was severely affected by the simple gesture. If that wasn't a complete give away, the telltale glaze that set in over those deep violet eyes was. He brought Zexion's wrist to his lips and pressed a gently chaste kiss to the warm skin there.

"You poor thing," he whispered caressing Zexion's face.

Zexion couldn't understand what was happening. His mind was hazy and the only thing he could see was those water-touched eyes holding him. The simple touch of his wrist made his legs feel so weak and that soft press of lips to his skin had his heart beating out of his chest. He was by all means embarrassed that his stoic body was reacting like a hormonal teenager on prom night, and he wanted badly to pull away. However, he lost all his free will when Demyx's gentle hand brushed his heated cheek. He just couldn't comprehend this feeling…and he didn't like it. Not being in control of himself was something he could never handle.

"I," Zexion tested his voice, thankful to find it steady. "I've never…I think I shouldn't stay."

Demyx's smile widened and damn near stopped his heart. "You don't want to leave just yet. Don't be scared."

"Scared," Zexion tried to scoff but it merely sounded like he was clearing his throat. It wasn't exactly the most assuring sounds. "I'm not scared. I've just…I've never had a…" Why were his words continuously failing him?

"It's understandable," Demyx said playing with one of Zexion's bangs. "A busy young man like you probably wouldn't take time for the finer things." He carefully pushed the sweep of hair over Zexion's eye away so he could stare into the shining violet pools. "It takes a lot to unwind but trust me you're be better for it. Let me do my job and I'll be sure that you'll feel better for it."

Zexion fought against the blush burning at his cheeks. No one had ever stared him directly in the eyes; the wall of bangs had kept eye contact at an impersonal level. This was another act of intimacy that his sensibilities hadn't been ready for. He swallowed nervously trying to find his voice but couldn't. Demyx smile never faded.

"Let's get to it!" he spouted suddenly and released Zexion. The smaller man's bangs fluffed back into his face and he was left dumbfounded. He took a calming breath, reminding himself that this was only a professional setting and that Demyx was merely doing his job. No reason to act like a hormonally challenged twit!

"I understand."

"Good, strip!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You have to be naked! Everything goes much smoother that way!"

Zexion felt a nervous twitch in his eye. "Naked?"

"Of course if you're not comfy with it…"

"Um…"

"I'm here to make sure you enjoy yourself, Zexion. Please?"

Another nerve building breath was taken and he nodded. "Okay."

Demyx eyes flickered over him. "May I?"

A hesitant nod allowed him to continue. Demyx reached up to unbutton the tailored white shirt with grace and slid it off of porcelain shoulders. He kept their eyes locked as he pushed the shirt aside and threw it over the chair. He rolled up the undershirt, biting his lip as paled flawless skin was revealed. Thin and lean like he didn't know the definition of fat. A smooth plane for a stomach that seemed to never fully developed the abs that it had the potential to have. He tilted his head and wondered what made Zexion so reluctant to bare his skin. He was very nicely designed under that stiff suit and had no reason to hide it. Deciding to leave Zexion with his dignity, he moved to pick out the massage oil.

"Just go ahead and get on the bed when you're done undressing."

Zexion watched the man go, disappearing behind one of the watering plants. A moment free of that gaze was just what he needed to compose himself. He was mentally and physically exhausted from the all-nighter. That was the only logical explanation he could give for his behavior around Demyx. Chalk that up with the fact that the last time anyone had ever looked at him this way was in his freshman year in college and it became more believable. He had never thought himself straight or gay. Hell, Axel joked that he was asexual since his interest in either gender was purely platonic. Zexion had never had the time or the attention span to nurse a relationship. Sex wasn't particularly different. He had been with three people in his lifetime and they had all been in his college days while he was being groomed for the corporate world. He couldn't call them lovers because they had only been a brief joining of bodies and barely mutual satisfaction. Now, here he was in this strange place with his senses being assaulted by this cheerful blond and his gentle hands. This was too much and he needed a nap.

When Demyx came back, Zexion lay comfortably on his stomach with one of the thin sheets covering his lower half. He smiled at the bewildered expression on his client's face as he watched the waterfalls.

"I see you've gotten comfortable."

Zexion lifted his head slightly. "I'd like to think this about as comfortable as I can get in the presence of another man."

"Ah, then you must be very comfy then! Everyone loves my company because I can make you feel like no other! You'll see!"

"You…bleed sunshine don't you," Zexion said flatly.

"Oh so mean." Demyx sat on the side of the bed, tying it off so that it wouldn't rock. "You'll change your mind."

"Sure."

Demyx poured the lily-scented oil into his palms and placed his hands on Zexion's spine. He shivered at the feeling but relaxed when those hands spread and began rubbing over his skin. Demyx's searching fingers pressed firmly into that pearly skin and found painful knots along with very stiff muscles. He found a particularly nasty one right below his neck that made a pained hiss emit from Zexion. He pressed down hard, rubbing and circling until he heard those pained noises turn to appreciative moans. Once the man seemed comfortable with is touch, Demyx took the time to straddle his petite waist. He balanced his weight on his legs and used it to apply extra pressure to press hard on the knots that were causing the best pain. He smoothed his hands along Zexion's spine making that lovely back arch temptingly beneath him. He traced hard circles over tense shoulder blades wishing he could watch those pretty eyes roll as the pressure was lifted. He moved to the slender neck that he'd taken the liberty of cracking earlier. It was a little swollen, as expected from the pressure release, meaning it would be the most sensitive patch of skin at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Demyx whispered, his breath tickling Zexion's ear.

"Mm-hmm," he sluggishly replied.

"Good." Demyx experimentally ghosted his fingertips over his neck with careful strokes. The results were more than satisfactory.

Zexion's body trembled and his hand clawed the sheets just a bit. He sighed softly when thumbs made lazy circles over the back of his neck just below his skull. If his thoughts were hazed before, they were now covered in thick clouds in which he could only feel. They reached the base of his skull and a comfortable sigh transformed into a resounding carnal moan. Demyx smirked as evilly as his angelic face could get and he traced the pads of his thumbs along the base of Zexion's skull hearing unabashed groans escape parted lips. The way Zexion was so vocal without a hint of embarrassment proved that he was in a state of euphoria where he had no clue that he was making such sensual noises. He didn't know what he was doing or that he was expected to hold in such sounds. It also proved to Demyx that Zexion had had no real lovers in his lifetime. This body, as it undulated beneath his masterful fingers, had never known passionate kisses or the sinful touches of someone who was there for _his_ gratification and not their own. Once again the phrase "poor thing" came to mind. No matter how he said it, Zexion was a virgin to what it was like to be with a lover. The problem was that this new information fed those pesky behavioral problems in Demyx's psyche.

Zexion gasped and froze when he felt those same soft lips touch his neck in a less than chaste manner. He felt them smile against his skin and part to suck on the sensitive spots where he had just been massaged. He bit his lip and tensed as he decided to get up. It was then that two hands planted themselves on either side of his head and a soft whisper brushed past his ear.

"Relax or you'll ruin my hard work," Demyx said playfully. "Remember this is for you."

He didn't know why those words calmed him, but Zexion ended up lying down again and relaxing into the light kisses placed along his neck. He shivered when his hair was nudged aside and a firm open mouth kiss found the base of his skull. He felt a brush of sharp teeth and his entire body turned to a tingling limp mess. Worst of all, he felt the beginning s of a blatant arousal pressing against the mattress. Demyx's hands slid down his side never stopping in his massage while he tasted Zexion's skin. He resisted the urge to prick that gorgeous skin and have a taste of the blood rushing beneath. Not yet, he chanted to himself. He pulled away and adjusted his position so that his hands were on his client's small hips. He massaged them, sneaking dangerously close to his rear but never really touching. He didn't want to spook him.

"How do you feel?"

"Mm…dizzy…"

"Then I'm doing a good job." Demyx's voice then dropped an octave as he admired how flush the body beneath him was becoming. "Turn around for me, please."

Zexion didn't even have to be coerced into obeying. He turned slowly though it was hard with how heavy his body felt. Demyx was able to get a good look at half-lidded violet eyes and flushed cheeks. What was even more than highlight of his day was the small rise in the sheets at Zexion's groin. He smirked and began messaging the man's chest, no longer being platonic. He slid the sheets down as he went and chuckled when he discovered the man's treasure trail.

"That's really your hair color," he murmured.

He reveled in how responsive Zexion was to his touches but he made sure to keep him calm in his aroused state. Tension would do more harm than good at this point. He made his way up his hairless chest and toyed with every erogenous area he discovered until he was squirming. Yes, through it all, Demyx soothing fingers kept his muscles liquefied.

Zexion didn't know what hit him when Demyx's lips found his. He surprised himself and had reacted instantly to the kiss making it deeper than Demyx had intended. The blond was impressed by how talented his lips were but forced Zexion to back down as he dominated his mouth. He didn't even have to ask for that cute mouth to open; a well-timed gasp took care of that. As their tongues intertwined, Demyx allowed his hand to follow the thin trail of hair down to the arousal that had been so far neglected. When his hand wrapped around the pulsing length, Zexion broke their kiss and gasped. It was only slightly disappointing but the desperate look on his client's face completely made up for it. He stroked while using his other hand to keep the building tension to a minimal. He held back an amused laugh when Zexion's hips began to involuntarily move in time with the rhythm. A loose hold had been kept up until this point so Demyx decided to be nice and give a little friction. His fist closed a little tighter around Zexion making him moan and claw the sheets.

"Now, now, that won't do," Demyx whispered his voice husky. He reached out with his free hand and rubbed his wrists one at a time until they released the bed sheets. "You don't need to force it, Zexy; your body'll come when it's ready to."

Zexion barely heard the words but his body managed to stay relaxed. His libido was screaming at him to buck faster and make Demyx grip tighter. No matter how much his muscles tried to wind up, that roaming hand was there to ease the tension away. Demyx moved his fist faster bringing out that familiar coil of heat Zexion hadn't felt in a while. The blond nuzzled against his neck, licking and sucking there while his hand pleasured him. Zexion ended up biting his lip to hold back the cry that issued from his throat when his orgasm hit but he wasn't allowed the luxury. At the same moment he came, Demyx had sunk sharpened teeth in his neck making his lips part in a strangled scream. Demyx's hand never let go, Stroking him through the waves of the orgasm while drinking away from the wound on his neck. Demyx moaned in pure ecstasy as he drunk the hot lust tinted blood from Zexion's trembling body. Then, he began to relax beneath him and his breathing became steady. When the pulse slowed Demyx pulled away and licked the wound clean, making sure it clotted and closed. He looked down at Zexion and laughed when he realized he was sleeping.

"Wow, you totally needed this more than I thought!"

He tenderly ran his fingers through soft fluffy hair, marveling at the peaceful expression on the man's face before pulling away. He got up and cleaned up the mess before covering Zexion up. He watched the sleeping form in his bed as he died the lights in the room.

"Sweet dreams, Zexy," he murmured with a warm smile. "Hope you're dreamin' of me!"

l

l

l

Naminé lay comfortably against her client. Even though she had no intention of making this more than what it was, it was actually nice to be embraced by this man. She, like the rest of the vampires, had to feed once in a while and only on certain people who appealed to their palate. That was the double edged sword. They could go through hundreds of clients where the blood would taste putrid and metallic before connected with their regulars. It had taken her a long time to fine the few clients that she craved and it always made her nauseous when they killed black-listers. This was why the house was so important to them, it allowed them to safely pick and choose and get the sustenance they needed while finding potential soul mates. But Naminé had already found hers so why did this man's blood taste so good.

"You're thinking far too much." Lips pressed against her forehead and she looked up at him from her position on his chest.

"Am I? I was thinking about why I keep letting you back into my bed, Marluxia. Even though I know what you are, I still can't seem to say no to you."

"Of course you can't," he said petting her. "I'm determined to find my way into your heart."

"Marluxia, you're one of them. The only thing you can do is share my bed but nothing else." She sat up covering her breasts with the sheets. "You should go; Kairi and I have a lot of work to do."

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi," Marluxia chuckled. "Oh she has your heart and love but is it enough. She's a woman; she could never fulfill you like I could."

Naminé looked back at him with a glare in her lavender eyes. "Don't you ever say that again! Get out of my bed, Marluxia. Go back Xemnas and tell him I said no again."

Marluxia brushed a strand of his strawberry blond hair from his eyes and sat up behind her. "Oh you poor dear. Don't be such a prude. I only say what I know you're thinking. Kairi is a wonderful woman; I know that for sure considering I shared her bed as well. But," he placed a kiss to between her shoulder blades. "She can't make that beautiful sleeping bud between your legs burst in to bloom. Not like I can."

Naminé shivered when his hands found the fullness of her breast and the curve of her hip. "Don't say things like that."

"Oh but Naminé, I love watching you in full bloom. Such a rare and delicate flower living among all these weeds who wish to stifle your growth; it breaks my heart to see it so. Why won't you let me be with you? One bite and you will cure me of all my imperfections and make me worthy of your grace."

She trembled but pulled away from him. "Marluxia, please. We've been great friends and that never changed even after Xemnas's conflict with Valkyrie. I don't want to change that!"

"And I don't wish to make you," Marluxia said smoothly. "But please, Naminé. Just because we're on opposite sides, doesn't mean I can't desire you for my own."

"You need to leave." Naminé said firmly getting out of bed and wrapping the sheets around her body.

He watched her walk to her bathroom with an amused smile. "Naminé, Naminé, Naminé, my dear, you have no idea how much easier it would be if you just gave in."

"Get out!" Naminé snapped. "Or do I have to make you!"

"No need to get hasty. I'll be gone before your bath is finished. Just make sure my scent is off you. You don't want Kairi being upset do you?"

Naminé's eyes began to glow. "Don't make me hate you, Marluxia. I don't want to hate you."

"You vampires are so high strung."

Kairi stood outside the door of Naminé's room listening to the conversation. She had meant to only get Naminé for work but had run across this. It was times like these that made her feel like she wasn't enough for her beloved Naminé but she'd be damned if she lost her to Marluxia. That flake was manipulative like the rest of his kind but who was she to deny the blond food. As long as Marluxia played by the rules he was allowed to come and go as he please under their supervision. Naminé was more than capable of killing him but Kairi feared for regardless. She knew the girl had lingering feelings for the man and she was terrified that it would get the girl killed. She growled and walked away to calm herself.

Akino: woot finished! Moving on to the next chapter!


	8. Episode Seven

House of Chanterelle

Episode Seven

"**Harsh Reality"**

l

l

Life was such a bitch! Axel had established that a long time ago. When it was at its utmost bitchiest, it tended to target him for revenge. That would explain why Monday morning found him doing all of Zexion's work while catching up with his own _and_ ducking and dodging his dad's tantrums. How could a person who had never been late nor missed a single day of work in his life, just up and disappear? They had called his cell phone, which went straight to voice mail! They called his house in which his sister replied "haven't seen him, go away" and hung up on them! They were just on this side of calling the police and reporting him missing. There was no other option left. They needed a scapegoat for all the work and guess who walked into his dad's office at the wrong time? To top it all off, this stupid rain wasn't showing any letting up. He had been smart enough to drive the car to work but getting home in traffic on a rainy day was going to be some utter bull that he didn't feel like dealing with. If Zexion didn't turn up by tomorrow morning, Zexion was officially on his freaking shit list!

"God, I need a drink."

He was holed up in the office taking everything that had been piled up on Zexion's plate in his absence and completing it. Riku, the lucky bastard, had got off easy because he had to handle some stuff with his father. Then again, that predicament was a double-edged sword. Riku had more issues with Sephiroth than any kid with a parent. The sad part was that it wasn't even hate. Sephiroth was just a freaking weirdo with a stick the size of obelisk stuck up his ass and a sick sense of discipline. He'd been on the wrong end of that once or twice but Sephiroth figured out that Axel wasn't one to be taken lightly ended up leaving him alone. Axel leaned back in his chair trying to think of how to get out of the office without anyone noticing him. He was laying out the floor plan of it when he suddenly heard a familiar alto pitched voice in his office.

"_Red?"_

Axel lifted his head and found a very attractive and very wet Roxas leaning against his office door. He had the coyest of smiles on his face and those knee-buckling baby blue eyes practically glowed in the dim lighting. Axel shook his head, wondering if he was seeing things. When he opened his eyes Roxas was no longer there. Holy hell, he had to be getting overwork-

That thought was stopped when he felt small firm hands slide down his shoulders, pulling him back into his chair. He looked up to see Roxas standing over him; his smile had shifted into a seductive smirk. Axel's mind didn't even think about how he'd gotten from the door to here. Roxas tilted his head and leaned down to kiss him softly. Axel felt all the pent up lust in that kiss and responded in turn with his own by pulling the blond closer. Even as they kissed each other to breathlessness, Axel could hear Roxas's voice speaking to him in low sensual tones.

"_Why haven't you come back? I've missed you, red."_

_I've missed you too. _Axel found himself saying without saying. Roxas let one of his hands push under Axel's shirt while the other fingered the pulse at his neck. The redhead shuddered under the touch unsure of why it was so sensitive there. Flashes of pearl teeth and the familiar pain spiked pleasure sparked from his neck and pervaded his mind.

"_You remember, don't you?" _Roxas nipped his ear and traced his lips along the shell of it. _"You remember how I left my mark on you? How I poisoned you?"_

Axel was only able to moan out the replied as he felt the same quick strike to his neck as if he were reliving that night. He felt Roxas smirk against his skin.

"_Come back to me. I can give you so much more. I can do things to you that no other man or woman could ever hope to do. Come back to me, Axel. Let me do it again?"_

Before Axel could respond a knock at his office door cleared his mind. He opened his eyes and found he was alone in his office. No Roxas, no gentle caresses or soft nips to his skin. It was just him, a computer and a pair of very uncomfortable pant. He groaned and tried to compose himself.

"Come in and make it quick, I have things to do!" he snapped grumpily.

"That's a surprise, you doing work and all!"

"Squeaky voice? Tapping high-heels? Perfume that smells like toilet water?" Axel muttered and looked up. "Larx, what the hell are you doing here!"

Larxene gave a careful smile and walked to the desk. She took a seat and crossed her legs showing a bit more leg than was needed. Axel rubbed his temples somehow knowing where this was going to go.

"Larxene, please don't drag any part of this out. Say what you want to so that can go home."

"That's easy, Axel. I want you back. I'm still in love with you."

"Oh," he groaned. "That didn't come out how I thought it would. What the hell, Larx?"

"I told you! I'm not gonna repeat myself. I ran off on that little fling and I realized that I was no good by myself. You were the only one who could make me feel the way I did!"

"Oh boy," Axel breathed out rubbing his temples. "You walked out _my_ door not vice versa, so you should even be here. What, did the guy dump you or did you deplete your funds? What is it?"

Larxene narrowed her eyes angrily. "Don't flatter yourself! Your money never interested me in the first place! I slept with_ you _not your money!"

"That's because the money has no friction."

"Axel! Don't you dare make fun of me! You know I loved you!"

Axel was quiet for a moment. This was…entirely too damn funny. Larxene, one of the strongest coldest women he knew in the world of the rich and minutely famous, was here in front of him trying to crawl back into his life with love as her weapon. He didn't even try to hide the laughter. This was just too good to hold it in. He stood up from the chair still chuckling and took Larxene by the arm ready to lead her to the door.

"Okay, Larx, we're done. You're obviously not yourself today," he said between chuckles. "As great as it is to see you give away your last bit of self respect and as fun as it would be to just piss all over it, I unfortunately have a lot of shit to do. So let's, um, do this another time when I have some good snappy comebacks and not about to have a heart attack from laughing."

"You are such a fucking inconsiderate bastard!" Larxene shouted as she turned on him and roughly kissed him while he was off guard. She pressed the whole of herself against him showing a passion that had never been in their relationship before and for once he was both thoughtless and speechless. By all means, it wasn't because of her though she did surprise the hell out of him. But the way she kissed him put Roxas into his mind again. The way Roxas had kissed him was something that made this kiss chaste and almost disgusting to him. He finally regained his senses and pushed her away, nearly knocking her down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he shouted angrily, not knowing why.

"You either take me back now, Ax, or I'll make your life living hell!"

"Whoa, vindictive psycho bitch! Wonderful addition to my shit-list! Look Larxene, I made it perfectly clear that I reeeaaaally didn't give a damn about you and I thought you made it crystal that you didn't want to be with me anymore!"

"I know that no one was able to change me like you did! I mean, I was on my way to being nothing more than a paparazzi whore until you took me up, made me over, and made me worth being in public. I didn't understand that until I was away from you and without you I'm useless."

"So…you spurned Johnny No-name and came crawling back to me with all your pride on the floor. Great job; ya almost had me fooled. I fixed you cause your weren't even a suitable girlfriend, which you really still aren't! Go away."

"Then try again! We made it work for a long time, Axel. Who's to say we can't do it again. Maybe you could even learn to be a suitable boyfriend by caring about me."

"…but I don't like you!" Axel said flatly.

"I knew that already! You never liked me! But I can live with you just tolerating me like before if you'd just stop being such a stubborn asshole. I'm not use to groveling but I will because I actually give more than two M&M's about you. Why can't you make an exception for me? I mean, we were at least friends…"

"Since when? Okay look, let's reestablish the point here! I," he pointed to himself. "Don't. Like. You." He pointed at her. "I never liked you! You were a great lay so leave it at that. You're starting to act like bad Thai food coming back to haunt me. Now take your groveling and your tacky little dress and your lanky legs out of my office so I can get some damn work done! Bye bye" He swung her toward the door.

"She stared at him with great fury in her eyes like lightening dancing over a plain, but there was also a dark hurt there. Axel _almost_ felt guilty. "Y-You stupid, stupid bastard. You're nothing but an insensitive jerk with the emotional capacity of a fucking marble! You'll pay for this! ALL OF IT!"

Axel watched her storm out with her clicking heels. Well, at least that was over. Hopefully, he didn't have to worry about her anymore. He looked toward the window and sighed.

"What a shitty day."

l

l

At Chanterelle, Roxas sat up in his bed eyes aglow. The irritation could be felt in the very air around him and seen in the vengeful expression he wore. A woman? A lanky scantily clad slut had drawn Axel completely out of his trance and interrupted his seduction! And had nerve enough to kiss him! He wasn't one for emotional outbursts but suffice to say he wasn't happy. He groaned and rubbed his eyes hoping to calm himself down. He remained himself that it was only a woman. It was only a woman and that's all she'd ever be. She couldn't beat him when he already won Axel.

He glanced at his mirror to see that his eyes had dulled back to their normal baby blues. A few deep breaths and he felt good enough to slide out of bed. He felt very sluggish now and scolded himself for getting so easily upset. Those mind trips always wore him out and here he was without a single client scheduled. Valkyrie had always got on him about being picky but what could he say when most of the blood tasted awful whenever he went for necessity.

Roxas wondered out into the gardens, rolling his neck in the rain and enjoying the soothing drops against his skin. His body and blood was on fire in yearning for the redhead and god knew he hated that vulnerability. He hated it with an honest passion when he came across blood that made his body burn and a face that made his heart flutter because it always made him stupid. He promised himself that if he ever found that again, he wouldn't let his control slip. Now here Axel came flocking along with his blood like wild cinnamon and Roxas's well built control crumbled. He really, really didn't like that at all. Still, no matter how tempting Axel was the man was only human and he would fall like every other one did. Besides, Roxas knew he had all the time the world.

"White Imperial?"

Roxas opened his eyes and slowly looked over his shoulder. He smiled slightly. "Lord Xemnas, thought I smelled a rat."

The white haired man ignored the scathing comment. "I just came from seeing Madame Valkyrie."

"Begging for forgiveness?"

"Hardly, she wants me to stop my people from coming here. Marluxia in particular. You don't think Kairi had something to do with that?"

"Hell if i know," Roxas replied dismissively.

"She claims you and your brother are nearly ready for the Winter Solstice celebration. It not even here yet and you've already chosen. Such pleasing ingénue you both are. Come we should talk." He held out his hand to him. "I promise I won't bite."

"We talk in the lobby" Roxas said, pointedly ignoring his hand. "Sora and I aren't allowed to make direct contact with you or the others, Xemnas. Don't play stupid."

Xemnas politely withdrew his hand with a smile and followed the Imperial to the lobby. Roxas sat comfortably on a couch and drew his legs up while Xemnas sat across from him, making as little contact with each other as possible. The older man didn't even bother to hide the way his amber eyes slid of Roxas's dampened frame. The blond's eyes did not meet his. Instead his gaze was focused on the falling rain and he idly wondered where Sora was at the moment.

"So tell me, has Sora become as beautiful as you have, Roxas?"

"Mm-hmm, especially now that he's in love. I bet that's upsetting now that you can't even court him, which is probably why you're wasting your time with me. Mother wants us to bring our chosen to the Solstice to be part of the main event."

"As expected, she is still your Mother until you choose real _okiniiri_ and take over her stead. She's chosen you and Sora to be her heirs when she finally steps down from the house."

"You're well informed."

"I have to be. What affects Valkyrie's clan affects mine. Either way I hope he or she won't be like you last, Roxas. He was far too young, and was a total disappointment. For him to have fallen so easily was a disgrace to your kind. It was probably most embarrassing for one as powerful as you."

Roxas turned narrowed eyes to the man. "I made no mistake with Hayner. He was of the right age and groomed perfectly. It's just…some of us handle the change or don't handle it at all." He sighed. "We're not like you, Xemnas. We feel. We bear emotion. I handled the change because my love for Sora was strong enough to endure it. Hayner…he just wasn't ready."

"Well, if he bore such emotion to allow himself to be changed, why is it that this Hayner child chose to leave you behind and seek his demise. One would think your love for him would've been enough."

"One would think," he whispered before clearing his throat. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Well, I hate to ask now that I've put you in such a foul mood."

"Just say it and get the hell away from me, Xemnas."

"I came to ask, as always, to become your _okiniiri_ before you made another mistake. I wish to allow you to rule me as you would any of your favorites."

Roxas stared at him for a moment and laughed. "Xemnas, your kind can barely afford me or Sora and the only reason we even allowed you in here still is because Valkyrie doesn't wish for us to fight anymore. You're not even allowed to touch yet here you are asking to be chosen by me. The answer's no, Xemnas. It was no before, it's no now, and it will forever be no!"

Xemnas closed his eyes in what Roxas knew was an attempt to keep from attacking him. "I assumed as much. Your beauty and power have made you all the more arrogant. I wonder if Sora will be so unforgiving as you."

"I've told you, you're too late for that. Sora has already chosen his _okiniiri _while I have not mastered or groomed anyone. He's well on his way and there's nothing you can do."

"Ah, but I was there during that fateful solstice when he sacrificed Naminé and gave her to Kairi as a gift. I remember his reaction very well; poor thing couldn't handle killing someone he loved. He even tried to leave the house."

"That's none of your business!"

"I never said it was. But this human he's chosen has a life from what I hear. When it comes time to take all that way he will falter. Sora will be scared and if he is scared he's vulnerable. Vulnerability will bequeath the House solely to you and force you to kill Sora. Tell me Roxas, will you be there in time to pick up the pieces before that happens?"

"Stay away from him," Roxas growled darkly, his eyes fading to white-blue. "Leave, Eidolon! You've worn out your welcome!"

"Ah, then I should be going," Xemnas said nonchalantly. He rose from his chair. "Make no mistake Roxas. You don't rule over Sora and you don't rule over this House. Not yet. Your brother makes you weak and if he falls, he'll drag you down with him."

"Yuffie!" Roxas called. Yuffie lifted her head from her task at the front desk and met his angered gaze. "Escort Xemnas off the premises, his presence annoys me!"

Yuffie nodded and her dangerous black eyes turned to him. "Now, Lord Xemnas, do I have to black list you too?"

"Why of course not, Ms. Kisaragi. Don't worry yourself, I know my way out."

Roxas watched with cold eyes as the man exited the lobby. Yuffie came over and placed a comforting hand on Roxas's shoulder making him relax. "Don't worry, Kairi don't like him or his kind either."

"I don't know what to do, Yuf."

"Hey, Kairi already asked the Madame to get rid of them all. She's bannin' 'em from the house right now."

"That's…it's not enough and it's going to cause some major problems between Naminé and Kairi."

"You can have Kairi watch over Sora more closely now. I mean come on, Rox. He can't touch us and he knows he can't."

"No, he can't, but that doesn't make him wrong. Sora is weak and I can't protect him while I'm working on Axel. My attention can't be divided like that if I don't want to mess up with him." He sighed. "Get Kairi to watch Sora more closely. You can handle her blacklist clients while she does, can't you?"

"Kairi wouldn't trust anyone but me with them! So, we'll keep a closer surveillance on the eidolons and Sora won't leave without one of the Jezebels following him."

"Wherever he is now, make sure Kairi is there."

"Gotcha, I'll call her now!"

l

l

"What did you think you were doing?"

Kairi looked at Naminé as she changed closed. "What do you mean?"

"You had mother ban Marluxia from the House. Why did you do that, Kai?"

"Because he's the enemy and I don't like him trying to convince you of anything else!" she spat.

She ignored the look of hurt and shock on her girlfriend's face. "You…You were spying on me again."

"So what if I was!" she snapped stomping her foot. "You belong to me, Naminé! You were my gift! Why should I have to share that with some traitorous bastard like Marluxia!"

Naminé shook her head. "I don't believe this. Kairi, you know I love you, don't you. I wouldn't trade being with you just for someone whose blood happens to take good. You know me so much better, how can you be jealous of him?"

"Because I've seen the way you look at him, Nami! He was your first and if Sora hadn't got to you first he would own you."

"Marluxia doesn't want me for that. He just wants to use me for their silly cause, we both know that." Naminé went to Kairi and placed her hands on either side of her face. "I love you, try to remember that."

"Nami…I know what they're like better than you," she said gently. "I can't trust you with him."

Naminé opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Kairi's ring tone. She let go of the redhead and walked away sadly as Kairi picked up the phone.

"Kai…you aren't my master, Sora is. Don't," she swallowed, trying to get the nerve. "Don't try to control me that way."

Kairi glared at her and flipped open the phone. "Hello? No, Yuffie, I'm not busy; what's up?"

l

"Poor Naminé," Sora whispered idly to himself. Sensing Naminé's sadness always put a damper on his mood but he didn't have the patience to worry over her problems when his own were very real.

He took another drink of coffee with shaky hands. He had chosen to gout alone and knew Roxas would scold him for it later. It didn't matter. He felt so weak and conflicted inside the House and he really needed to escape for a while. He looked down at the swirling cream inside his coffee wondering why, so early in summer, did time feel like it had stopped. Something was very wrong in his life and he couldn't place what it was. No, that would be naïve of him. Ever since that night with Riku, he'd felt a very real chill of what he had to do. He had felt the ring on Riku's finger and everything in him despised it and the people who had forced it on him. Why did he have such a bad feeling about what was to be done, then? It was simple; no woman could outdo Sora. Heck, no human could outdo him and he was the only one who could fulfill Riku's desires now. So what was it? Why did he feel so guilty?

He'd ruined Riku for anyone who could possibly love him. He didn't even know what type of woman this Freya was but she couldn't possibly love him with the state he'd found Riku in. Could she? Admittedly, he didn't care about the woman and he could rid her from Riku's life easily. So what was it? What was making him suddenly so hesitant? What was this feeling of dread he got when he thought of destroying Riku's world? What was it?

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and watched the people pass by in the rain. He should've talked to Roxas; he always knew what to do when it came to people. His brother had always been more experienced with people than he was. He wished he understood people better but the way he had come into the world of Chanterelle wasn't something that warranted a lot of respect. He was dying and Mother had taken mercy on him. Now he was expected to take someone who was only dying metaphorically and take them from the world. How could he even be sure that Riku truly wanted to go?

That was the problem wasn't it? After Riku had disappeared for those horrible cold ten months, he had begun to question his feelings. He loved Riku, on that he was perfectly secure, but did Riku really love him? As a butterfly of the house he knew how to give people what they needed in exchange for their blood and company but he wasn't all knowing. None of them were. They could play on the lusts, the desires, and the needs of a person but they could never play on the emotion. It was too fickle to gamble with. What Riku truly felt for him would remain a mystery to him until the solstice. Riku was a rich and powerful figure in the world of man while Sora was merely a butterfly running out of time before his wings gave out.

He looked at his hand grimacing at the purple hue of his nails. Yes, running out of time was the best way to describe it and he couldn't afford for Riku not to be true to him. The possibility that Riku could be toying with him like a common pleasure house whore had always been there at the back of his mind. He'd been through this all before with his very first client who had only been taken with him because he resembled a former lover. Sora had been still too attached to his humanity to understand the difference and had assumed it was love. The man hadn't been cruel and hadn't even realized he'd led Sora on. No, it had been solely Sora's fault for being so easy with his emotions. He was older, colder, and therefore smarter but no less insecure. Was Riku only using him to make amends for a loveless, affectionless marriage? That was the question. What to do?

He paid for the coffee and left the shop. He needed air and more time to sort out his thoughts. The streets were crowded and the rain poured heavily much to Sora's pleasure. The rain was comforting to him because it was a day like this that he'd been rescued. He enjoyed the way it dampened his hair and slid down his skin. It was a lover that was never fickle with him no matter how long it took for it to come down. Wandering aimlessly though the streets, Sora smiled a little at all the needs he felt resonating from the miserable people of the world. He was in so much better care than most of the people in the world so why could he never be happy about it? Maybe a trip to a Cinnabun would make him happy.

He took the usual route to the pastry shop that was closest to the house so he could head back afterwards. What he found when he got there made him freeze at the window. Through the thick glass, past the customers, he saw a familiar head of silver hair. He felt his heart flutter as his eyes recognized Riku standing at the counter. He started to go inside to greet him but he couldn't. A woman with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes walked up to him with a beautiful baby in her arms. Riku turned to her with no real emotion in his eyes but a smile came to his perfect features when the baby moved. He picked it up and held it close, a warm loving expression on his face. Sora backed away from the window. A child…ten months…of course! Oh god.

Sensing he was being watched, Riku turned to meet Sora's widened eyes, but only briefly. Sora panicked knowing that he could offer no explanation for spying on Riku.

_Don't see me!_

In a flash of lightning that blinded Riku for a moment, Sora left. He stood against the wall of an alley, trying to catch breath that he didn't need. His head spun with a rush of blood going to his head as he tried to calm down. He didn't know how long he stood there with his thoughts racing but eventually, he felt a wave of nausea and sudden heat on is skin. Gasping, he looked up to see that the rain was light and the clouds were parting. Small bits of sun began to shine through._ No_ was all he thought before his knees betrayed him and he slid to the floor of the alley. All the nights of scarcely eating and taking clients were catching up to him; he was weak and the rays of the sun were making him terribly sick. He gagged as his insides burned and fatigue took over him.

"SORA!" Kairi? What was she doing here?

"Danna-ue!" Naminé? What…?

"Cover him up! We need to get him out of here!"

Hands roughly grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Something was draped over him, shielding him but the heat was far too unbearable for him to regain his bearings. He was dragged out of the alley, that much he knew and only when he felt the cooling air of the house did the darkness conquer him.

Riku stared at the empty space of the Cinnabun window for a long time in an almost daze. He knew that someone had been there a second ago but there was no sign of them. He must have been imagining things but he could've sworn he had seen Sora. No, that wasn't possible. Sora wasn't allowed outside of the House by himself; that would be just silly. He was just missing the brunet. Alicia cooed to gain his attention and he rocked her. He wished he could show her to him; Sora would definitely love her!

* * *

Akino: *yawn* half way through the next chapter. Still adding cool stuff. For those who are impatient, your akuroku is coming XD. Look at this way, if they got together too quickly, well, the story wouldn't be interesting at all now would it. I love the build up! ^^

Like I said before sunlight doesn't kill them. It just effin' hurts alot. if you ever had a heatstroke then take that feeling and multiply it by five and you get the chanterelle vampires reactions to the sun. yeowch

P.S.: another Butterfly Chronicles with Axel and Roxas is almost done. Cause, well it just seemed like a good idea at the time XD. I wuv bonus stuff.


	9. Episode Eight

Akino: woo, getting things ready for school. It's slowing me down. Working on my original stuff and trying to keep up with the world. So let's go! Holy Crap is a brand NEW chapter. Only the end is old XD. Filler FTW! Nah just kidding. Also, for those of you just begging for Roxas and Axel action, I added a short story to Butterfly Chronicles staring our main pair!

* * *

The House of Chanterelle

Episode Eight

"**Interlude…"**

l

l

l

Axel's brow twitched in his sleep. He lay on his couch lightly clawing the upholstery with dull nails. His body tingled with sensations that made his breath catch and his mind go numb. He didn't even realize he was sleeping. In his mind's eye, Roxas was underneath him, writhing and screaming his name like it he was god. The tightness was amazing and the feel of dull nails digging into his skin was wonderful. He shivered as hands dug into his hair and raked over his sensitive scalp.

"Oh god, Axel!" was shouted as he came and Axel was shocked awake and he sat up as if someone had electrocuted him. His breath came in short pants and he was faced with an embarrassment he hadn't had since he first hit puberty. He'd creamed his pants…from a wet dream.

"Oh my god," he groaned getting up. "I need a drink." Good thing he was just wearing some pajama pants.

Roxas's sat back against the pillows laughing his head off. It was getting close to noon and he had opted to take a nap to sleep away the worries. When he'd closed his eyes his thoughts had drifted to Axel and ended up connected with him. Whoops. Ah but who was he to stop a wet dream? Though it showed that he really needed to get a better rein on his desires before he drove the poor man insane! Still, it would've been nice if that little wet dream drove him back here quicker. He was getting impatient with this whole sit and wait and hope. Roxas got out of bed stepped out of the room to go see mother. One of the House's human servants was passing by with a meal cart heading to one of the rooms. Out of pure curiosity he stopped her.

"Where's that food going?"

"Demyx's room, sir. He's requested a lunch for him and his client."

Roxas's brow arched. "That guy's still in there?"

"Yes, sir. He's been there since Sunday and has made no move to leave. We are preparing to put him up for another night."

"And what about Demyx's other clients?"

"Canceled by Demyx himself, sir. May I go? I don't want the food to get cold."

"Mm," he waved her off. Demyx wasn't a nighttime butterfly like he was. His talents were better suited for daylight when souls were heavy and needed relaxation. He supposed he could get away with whatever he wanted since he was pretty solitary in the first place. Still, Demyx loved his job so the thought of him canceling all his other Roxas wasn't one to gossip but he was also the most curious little thing on the planet. He burned to find out just who this person Demyx was hiding away in there but he left it alone and opted to visit Valkyrie instead. Demyx deserved his peace.

I

I

I

Demyx placed a chaste kiss on petal soft lips that had already been bruised by tongue and teeth. Zexion allowed himself to smile as he drowned in those lake colored eyes. He'd forgotten how long he'd been there and was sure that Lae was having a nervous breakdown. He trusted Axel and Riku to fess up and take over. It wasn't like they were helpless without him and some part of him felt he deserved this. Through the few days, Demyx had healed his mind and body with pleasurable caresses and sweet kisses. Zexion wasn't certain, but he assumed that Demyx had a bite fetish. They'd swung lazily in the rocking bed and enjoyed the cool waters of the lake within Demyx's dwelling. Zexion had never felt so at ease but today, he had to go. He had somehow held on to some of the logic that being an executive had afforded him. He couldn't say he wished to never leave; his affections weren't as anchored and silly as that. He wished however, to take Demyx to his home. He wanted, insane reason, to see Demyx first thing when he walked through the door when came home or see him resting on the couch after waiting up for him.

"Demyx?"

The blond stretched. "Yeah, baby?"

"I want…would you like to go to dinner?"

He laughed though it wasn't mocking or condescending. "Aren't we going about this backwards?"

"Ah," Zexion chuckled. "No, I mean it. I want to take you somewhere nice."

"I've never been on any type of date before," Demyx giggled. "Show me a night on the town then. I want to go…dancing! Hear real music!"

Zexion felt his heart flutter at how Demyx face lit up and he'd had him at dancing. Zexion was not adept at it but he'd surely try to see those eyes glow that way. "I'll be sure to pick a good day."

"Night!"

"Night then."

"Just do me a favor, baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't get too busy and don't hurt yourself. If there's something you want to do or say…don't hesitate. You have to show them that you don't have to be here and you know it."

Zexion closed his eyes and turned his back to Demyx. "Honestly I wouldn't know how. There are a lot of things I'd like to do in that place, a lot of things I want to say. Axel and Lae do their best to take care of me…closest thing to family I've ever had next to my sister."

"I think you should open up more to them. They're there for you and you know they wouldn't be crap without you. Make them appreciate it!" Demyx moved closer until he was pressed firmly against Zexion's back. He felt the body in his arms shudder and his new lover's head tilted to the side exposing his neck. He placed a gentle kiss just behind his ear. "Fix what's out there first and when you're ready, take me on that date."

Zexion shivered but nodded. Demyx held him close. "Tell me about your sister."

He was quiet for moment then he took a deep breath and began. "Her name's Payne..."

l

l

l

Tidus yawned as he leaned on the counter of the beach front bar. It was damn near a mile outside the city and the commute was often tiring but he loved working there. The summer was always full of people wanting to get drinks, party on the beach, or take specialized surfing, swimming, and blitzing lessons from him. Today was a bit slow though which gave him time to relax and people watch. He was waiting actually, waiting for Wakka to get his two-ton self out here so that he could go on a lunch break. He had crap to do for his and Yuna's anniversary and still had to finish up his registration for next semester. He scratched his bleached hair and looked up at the blue sky.

"Afternoon, Tidus."

"Noon, Auron. What's got you out so early?"

"Working. Another blue blood family just got killed. All of them slaughtered and drained. What a mess." he said simply. "Give me the usual."

"Auron it's barely one," Tidus pointed out.

"Its happy hour somewhere," Auron said calmly. "I don't have all day kid."

Tidus rolled his eyes and poured a dish of sake for his stoic uncle. He was the only person who came all the way to the beach to drink sake in the middle of the day! Not that Auron was a drunk. Far from it, he just had odd drinking times!

"How's Yuna?"

"Good! She's more relaxed than normal though I can tell she's still stressed some times. Hey, speaking of, did you get what I asked for?"

Auron reached into his jacket pocket and passed the little black box to him. Tidus opened it to check the contents and grinned turning to his uncle excitedly.

"You know I'll pay you back right?"

"No need," Auron sipped his drink. "You deserve it for earning everything you have instead of takin' it for free. You're man enough to accept a little kindness."

Tidus smiled, his blue eyes warm. "Thanks Auron. Just make sure you show up!"

"I didn't say all that."

"Tiiiiduuuuuus."

"Oh hey Axel, what are you doin' way out here?"

Axel collapsed against the bar and groaned. He heard a condescending grunt from Auron and gave the man his best 'fuck off' face. "I decided to take drive…ended up here…and decided to get shit faced and dare myself to drive."

"Or possibly just sleep it off on the couch over there?" Tidus suggested cheerfully.

"Yeah, that too. Gimme a Maitai my man!"

"What is with you people?" he murmured before making the drink.

"Hey make that two!" a squeaked voice said.

"No…" Axel said dangerously low and looked up to see Larxene.

She glanced down at him. "OMG, the world is just too effin' small!"

"Tell me about it, why are you out here…naked…"

Larxene pulled herself on to the bar stool crossing her legs so that Axel could get a glimpse of the black and rhinestone bikini beneath her wrap. Her breasts were on full display like an all-you-can-eat platter and he could see her cute little belly button that at one point he loved swirling his tongue into. Her bare feet showed a sexy little anklet that read shark bait in the metal.

"Of nothing," she said with a smirk. "Just doing some retail therapy...trying to decide what to do about you. Thinking about how you turned me down flat and insulted me and just how I was ever going to get back at you. You?"

"Oh, thinking about this hot piece of ass I met a while back and just _had_ to take a ride because my dick wouldn't go down. Now that I've seen you, well I don't have that problem anymore. Poor thing ran in fear."

Tidus covertly slid Axel's drink to him, not sure if the alcohol would make this fight worse or better. That was all about perspective.

"I see," she leaned her back against the bar so that her breasts were prominently displayed. Even Tidus's brow rose at them. "Might want to be careful whose ass you're sticking the poor _little_ guy in. He might go down and never come back up."

Axel laughed. "Oh did you just insult your meal ticket?"

Larxene growled. "Forgive me for not enjoying small portions."

Axel shrugged. "Little, huh? I guess it would be little compared to all your cute toys to use to wear the old girl out with, but it always was just the right size when you were riding it for years. Never heard you complain then." Axel relaxed his head on the bar with a conniving grin. "Oh wait. I'm sorry; I've got you mixed up with your mom. You two trade rodeo tricks?"

"Axel," Tidus groaned just before the resounding slap echoed in the bar.

Axel sat there, his cheek red with her hand print but the smirk never leaving his face. "And _that _is why I ain't takin' ya back, babe. Now go away before the alcohol makes you uglier.

Completely speechless, Larxene turned away and left. Tidus didn't say anything when he saw a tear roll down her face and could only look at Axel whose triumphant face fallen. Auron stood up, his bar stool sliding and breaking the silence.

"Thanks for the drink, kid." He dug into his pocket for money but Tidus waved him off, mouthing 'on the house.' Auron nodded and left the bar to get back to work. Once they were alone, Tidus turned on the bartender shrink charm and leaned down in front of Axel.

"Hurt?" he asked simply.

"Surprisingly…yeah," the redhead murmured.

"I guess it would. She was a pretty tough gal."

"Don't even go there, Ti. I didn't like her before, I didn't like her during, and I still don't like her. Being with her was just one of the many flings I indulged in for way too long."

"But?"

"I can't quite figure out why it still bothers me."

Tidus nodded to no one. "Axel, you're pushin' mid-twenties, it's gettin' to that weird part of your life where you're actually starting to look for Miss Right. Well in your case Miss or Mister."

"Ha-ha," he responded blandly.

"Anyway, Larxene may not have been perfect but she was good for settle. Now that she's left and suddenly wants you back she's poking holes in what makes you you! Its making you insecure cause you're trying to decide if it was her that left or was it you that drove her to leave."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil," Axel lifted his head. "It's not about Larxene, man. I could have a replacement for her faster than you can say 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' but…that's not what I want anymore."

"Jeez, you're barely in your twenties and you're already having that midlife crisis. Every time she takes a shot at you, it bothers you the most because she's the only one who _can_ take those types of shots of you. You let her too close to say she was only a trophy girl."

"Yeah, that's it. Can you turn off that psychology degree for a second so I can get my buzz going?"

Tidus sighed. "No amount of drinkin' is gonna get rid of heart ache. You liked Larxene a lot and you know it. The first step to rehabilitation is admitting you have a freakin' problem. Say it, I loved Larxene."

Axel lifted his head, chartreuse eyes dark with an evil type of irritation. "Oh you are just the worst type of person."

"Okay, you didn't love her but I'll be damned if you weren't in strong like."

"Your mother's a strong like!"

Tidus made a defeated noise. "I tell you one thing; you need to make it clear to her that you don't want her. You keep taking shots at her like that and she'll think you really do love her. That might be a really bad thing, Axel."

"Oh yeah? What could possibly happen if I don't set little Larxy straight?"

"I dunno, man. Women do some seriously wicked shit when they're pissed."

"I'll drink to that."

Larxene stormed along the board walk trying to stop the stupid hot tears. She didn't notice the eyes following her or the light tap of her losing something valuable as her feet padded on the sandy wood. Why the hell did it hurt so badly? _Because you love him that's why._ She plopped down on a bench and drew up her knees. She was a strong, proud woman! A complete and totally go-getter that believed that men deserved to played as well as a woman could play them. So when did she start to feel this fluttering in her chest at the very mentioning of Axel's name? When had she chained herself down to that pesky anchor called love?

It had to have been their cute little anniversary. He hadn't gotten her anything serious. Diamond earrings from Cartier were a dime a dozen in their world. That wasn't the thing that broke her; she was too much of jewelry slut for that. No, it was when he helped her put them on that made her really look at him for the first time. Why? Because that was the first time…he was _really_ looking at her.

He'd taken her gently by the hand and sat her down in front of the vanity of their suite. He'd taken each of her ears in a gentle caress and slid the gold into her piercings with practiced ease. When he was done, he'd used those powerful but always tender hands to loosen her hair from its slicked back position and made it fall forward, muttering under his breath about how he hated it when she wore it like that. When she looked in the mirror, she tilted her head in awe not at how she looked but at how he was looking at her in the reflection. His hands were on her shoulders and he was a solid, comforting weight against her back. He'd leaned forward so that their cheeks touched and he looked her up and down, a fiery desire turning those chartreuse eyes a near light green. There was the slightest smirk on his perfect lips accenting the joker tattoos on his cheeks. He'd parted his lips against her ear and said,

"That's the way _my_ woman should look."

When he'd said that and was saying it to _her_, something deep within her ruptured and it scared the life out of her. That night was the first night they'd slowed down and learned each other's bodies. Somewhere between messing around and the raw biting, screaming, clawing sex, their bodies came together in the art of making love. God, she was terrified when she woke up and she ended up crying her eyes out for hours while he'd left to do business. She'd been terrified! Love was an emotion that had never been taught to her by her mother when the relationship talk came up. She'd been taught that love was not a part of the dating game, that's not how bluebloods work! That was why she'd done it. That was why she'd broken away and slept with someone else. The bastard didn't even notice until she freaking told him about it! Dammit!

Larxene sniffled and growled. "Stop crying dammit!"

A few passerbies paused at her outburst and she promptly flicked them off. She leaned back on the bench and attentively touched her earrings. The same Cartier earrings that Axel had given her but there was something wrong. She sat up immediately looked around while tugging her bare ear. No, no, no! She couldn't have lost it!

"Lose something," a deep proper voice whispered to her while dangling her lost earring in her face.

Like a kid who'd just found their favorite teddy bear, she snatched it from the hand and held it close to her chest not caring that a stranger just saw her smile that way. She sighed in relief and looked up to thank the man who'd helped. She found herself staring at a strawberry blonde with blue, almost lavender, eyes.

"Hello there."

"Um…hi?" she said lamely. "Um, thanks. I was really scared I lost it."

"You don't seem like such a set of diamonds should cause such a fuss." He said playfully.

"They were a gift from someone."

"Then by all means be more careful. I'm Marluxia. What's your name, my dear?"

"I'm Larxene," she said suspiciously. "Did Axel put you up to this?"

It wasn't that she never had wealthy good looking men approach her. She just never had them approach her so suspiciously soon after an encounter with her ex and she knew how childish he could be!

"Who, now?"

"Axel!"

"I don't think I've heard of anyone by that name, darling."

"He's no one. He's…just another someone who loves me but doesn't know it," she said brokenly.

"I see," Marluxia said with a sympathetic smile. "I have time on my hands. How about we take a walk and you can tell me about it?"

Larxene's finely trimmed brow rose. "Excuse me, but I don't even know you."

"But I bet you'd like to," he replied smoothly.

She had to smile. That was such an Axel line. "Alright, but just a walk. I got people waiting for me."

"I assure you, I'm not a kidnapper or a rapist. I'm just an admirer of beautiful things and you, my dear, have caught my eye."

l

l

l

The week had flown by and the weekend crept on them so fast that it struck them like a rattlesnake. Zexion had returned to work on Tuesday with a strange new glow to his skin, spring in his step, and a request for paid vacation time! He seemed less cold and was in a better mood for the remainder of the week. The stress lines had disappeared and the bank pessimistic stare had been replaced by something of a pensive expression. It was like things greater than the job were on his mind. Lae had granted him his vacation time which was to start that Sunday and he'd get the entirety of week off on the condition that he'd never pull a disappearing act like that again just because he wanted time off.

Riku for one had thought it was a good idea and opted to give Yuna that week off as well so that she could celebrate her anniversary with Tidus. She was totally grateful and offered to babysit Alicia whenever he needed space. Axel and Riku had taken on sharing Zexion's workload. They hadn't realized just how much Zexion actually did around there. Axel wondered how the man ever remained conscious much less on top of everything. They had a big company dinner coming up that was to be the meeting of ShinRa, Flammel, and Crescent. They all had a lot of corporate crap to do before any of that hit off. The only thing Axel said about the whole thing was "well, we're fucked."

Now, here they were at the company owned bar, relaxing and having a drink. It was such a bland week and axel had had so much on his mind all of them to do with Blondes! He just kept bumping into Larxene and it was constantly disrupting the Zen of his existence. On top of that, he'd been having daydream upon wet dream about a certain spiky haired freak. The week had passed by without him and even now, he didn't really care. Definitely too much on his mind.

"Awe, I have the day shift at Chanterelle tomorrow instead of the Friday night rush!"

Axel looked up from his drink at her as she read over a piece of paper she had been sent. "That bad?"

"A little, I won't make the tips I do with my usual guests, but it's good because it means Tidus and I can have the night alone tonight. He's been working overtime a lot but I couldn't tell you why," she halfway murmured. "I feel awful that we haven't gotten a chance to spend much time together. It's been got to work, come home, and sleep!"

"Well hell, give the man a fuckin' bone tonight!" Axel crowed. "Poor Ti's probably been having an affair with his righty ever since you became our secretary!"

"Oh you are so crude, Axel," Yuna hit him on the shoulder. "He probably hasn't even done that, though. What about you Riku? You and Alicia got something planned?"

Riku took a swig of his beer. "Me? I can't say I have anything constructive to do. Alicia is staying with my mother in-law tonight because she felt like 'spoiling her like a grandmother should.' I'll admit its better than letting Freya stay with her; But that means the evil bitch is at home and I get to stare at her all night. I'm gonna be wasted loooong before I enter that place! You, Axel?"

"I'm buzzed, I'm horny, and I have no one to take it out on! I figured a little club hoping was in order but I don't feel like having my latest fling end up on the news."

"Too right, the minute we pick up on floozy the paparazzi would be on us like white on rice, on a swab of cotton in December."

"Dun forgets a Charmin cloud!" Axel snickered tipsily.

"And Axel's down," Riku murmured.

"Well," Yuna said innocently. "Sora would be glad to see you two weekends in a row."

"That would be nice. Heh, we may even cuddle up in front of a TV like a normal couple," Riku dreamed with a smile.

"How dare you make me want to puke before I'm even all the way drunk?"

Yuna shook her head. "It would do you some good to be in a relationship that didn't require waking up with a headache and your wallet missing!"

"I resent that! The ones I pick won't leave!"

"Or they trap you with little bouncing surprised," Riku grumbled.

Yuna sighed. "Or the ones you aren't even dating but treat you like a side of meat because they think they're better than your boyfriend who they think does nothing but spend your money!"

Riku and Axel stared at Yuna in surprise. "….Seymour?"

"Seymour," she affirmed.

"Or worse," all eyes turned to see a weary Zexion joining them at the bar. "You could be stalked by Cougars of the not so rich and famous world who want a piece of you because sleeping with the boss just isn't working and they didn't get enough love in their childhoods."

"Scarlet," Riku muttered. "The whore of Babylon."

Axel made a gagging sound. "That old coin purse has seen more desks than Office Max! Guess Sephiroth isn't satisfying her needs anymore!"

"Cougars love snatching up the guys who're moving up in the world though!"

Yuna rubbed her temple. "And always end up taking the good jobs from honest hard working girls!"

Zexion rolled his eyes and lifted his bourbon. "To Cougars!"

"And gold diggers!" Riku toasted.

"And those sexy cock-deprived housewives!" Axel slurred.

"And good-job-stealing sluts!" Yuna joined in.

They lightly hit their glasses together and drunk full swigs. Axel glanced at Zexion who seemed overly weary this evening, like something serious was on his mind. He sipped his drink slow with half-lidded eyes and Axel watched a drop of bourbon slide down his pale chin. It wasn't a wonder Scarlet was turning her eyes on him all of a sudden. Axel had always known how good Zexion looked in all his depressing sexual frigidity and he'd admitted a long time ago that he wanted to have that cold fish of an assistant laid over his desk before his time at the company was up. But this change in Zexion was setting off stares from people outside their little circle. Zexion was…almost healthy. His usual paper colored skin was a soft, still pale, glowing peach. There was a strange aura about him that dared anyone to touch him and those who did would suffer consequences at the hands of an unnamed entity. Like someone had marked him…

Axel boldly whipped the bourbon off Zexion's chin with a more than curious finger. He sucked on the tip tasting bourbon and a bit of Zexion all at the same time while giving a moan of appreciation. His subordinate rolled his eyes and turned away but a slightly pink tinge colored his cheeks. What was this? Axel smirked and leaned closer watching the pink darken to dusty red. When had he gotten on Zexion's potential radar? When had Zexion even gotten radar?

"Zexy, baby, when did you start blushing for me? Does this mean I actually have a shot at getting you over my desk?"

Zexion turned to give a snappy remark but was met by lips that tasted like good aged whiskey and clashed with his bourbon. Much to his surprise the urge to lay Axel flat never came and he melded into the kiss. Axel wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or Zexion had something wrong with him but he'd never tasted the softness of Zexion like this before. He slid his hand behind Zexion's head and into his hair tugging him closer so that their tongues could meet. It was the small moaning sound that rumbled from Zexion's chest that made Axel pull away with the biggest shit eating grin on his face anyone had ever seen. Riku and Yuna sat paralyzed from the spectacle and neither could call words for what they just saw and heard.

"Zexion…did you…did you just moan!"

Zexion growled his face red with real embarrassment. "Oh my god, I'm leaving. I have somewhere to go."

"Wait," Axel laughed. "No way, you have to tell me what the hell happened to you that I'm not unconscious yet!"

"It's been a pleasure but I have plans that don't involve any of you, thank god. Pleasant evening to you all, goodbye."

Zexion…practically ran away leaving the three of them to speculate on the phenomena that had just happened. As strange as it was, Axel saw this is a doormat! Zexion Tyr had a sex drive!

I

I

I

Akino: A short character developing! Sorry it took so long. There's plot in there somewhere! XD

I gotta say i really liked how the larxene thing turned out.

Like I said, getting things ready ahead of time for school so I'm still slowed down in my updating. Been blogging for some reason! XD

In the meantime, give me some people you want to see cameo in the upcoming new chapters. I got a lot of ground to cover and I need some characters to fill the roles. Remember Square Enix (or Soft) characters only!

Please be sure to review! Akino doesn't get inspired on her own! Trust me!


	10. Episode Nine

Akino: And here is the last "old" chapter. From here on its all new and improved things and real plot. Also, your promised Axel and Roxas lemon in the next chapter. About halfway through that. Completely finished with registering and financial aid for school so its smooth sailing from here. If I get the job I'm applying for it may slow me down some more, but I doubt it. Anyway! Its cool, we're cool and I love you guys for keeping me going!

* * *

The House of Chanterelle

Episode Nine:

"**Welcome Back"**

l

l**  
**

After a few more rounds, Yuna made them call it a night. They walked her to her car and saw her off before Riku and Axel made their way to Riku's ride. Well, it was more Riku walked and Axel was dragged. He was starting to worry about the redhead considering he was getting more drunk off his ass then he usually did. Plus, all the times Axel chose to get this drunk was when Riku was in the direct vicinity. He was, proudly, Axel's security blanket. The nights like this usually involved Riku driving a touchy-feely lecherous Axel back to his apartment and allowing him to crash on the couch for the night. Unfortunately, Freya was home so that meant he was going to Axel's place. He dreaded digging for Axel's keys.

"Riku, have I ever told you how much I love that silvery blond hair of yours?" Axel asked slurring.

Riku rolled his eyes and unlocked the car door. "Here we go," he mumbled. He twitched when he felt Axel's fingers messaging his scalp.

"Oh! It's even softer than when we were in college!" Axel cheered snuggling into his hair.

"Oh my god," Riku groaned. He broke away from Axel's hold and twisted his arm behind his back. "No touchy!"

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" he screeched.

"Get in the car!"

"Ah!"

He shoved Axel into the front seat of his car though it was difficult considering the redhead was actively clinging to him like a teddy bear. He managed to get away and close the door on the grinning drunk and get into the driver seat. Driving the car was a major problem after that as well. Keeping Axel from randomly groping him during the whole trip home was getting annoying. He had swatted, smacked, and even punch Axel a few times when they nearly ran off the road. A drunk and horny Axel was more than murder worthy. Eventually, Axel calmed down and was content to just lean against the window, his green eyes suddenly becoming dull.

"Saaay," Axel slurred. "Riiiikuuu."

"What dammit?" Riku asked irritably.

"Do you think…I'm…ummmm…I come off as an insensitive jerk with the umontial…um motion…ugh! Emotional compact of a market?"

Riku arched his eyebrow as he stared at Axel for a moment, deciphering what had just been said. Well, yeah you do. Obvious."

"Oh. Yeah…I guess I deserve that."

That dejected tone did something to Riku that made him be more honest than usual. "But I know you, Axel. I know you better than anybody does and I can honestly say that you're not. You can be…" Riku worried his bottom lip. "You can be amazing, when you really care about someone. Even if you don't love them, you're still an amazing lover and if you ever do fall in love with someone…well I don't think they could handle how wonderful you can be."

Riku dared to glance at Axel after the words spilled from his mouth. Axel was looking at him, his eyes practically glowing in the dimness of the car. There was clarity in his eyes and the dimness of alcohol had faded away.

"Riku…" was all the redhead said. They had long ago let that 'what if' roll down the drain. Riku only gave him a faint smile and continued to concentrate on the road.

"She kissed me when we were in that office," Axel muttered changing the subject. "Any normal day I'd feel bad for a woman throwing herself at me like that but when she did it, I just got sooo pissed off. And strangely enough, all I could think about was Blondie from Chantilly…Chantey…you know what the hell I'm talking about."

"Don't pretend you forgot his name," Riku teased.

"You're right I didn't…Roxas. I wanna see Roxas again. He made me feel different and I want that back."

Riku smiled and watched his friend drift into whatever daydream he was concocting. Axel was pining for Roxas meaning that Chanterelle was calling for them both. He wanted Sora in his arms again, real life be damned and Axel needed Roxas's attentions more than he realized. He wondered if Roxas had called for him yet. It had only taken Sora a day to filter into his mind and take all the pain away. Only _one_ day for Sora to beg him to come back and nothing had stopped him from doing so. He glanced at Axel's soft smile and lovesick eyes. Had what Larxene done really gotten to him? Or was it just the poison finally bringing him down?

"He's coming Sora!" Roxas spouted triumphantly. "He's coming and he's bringing Riku too!"

Sora didn't respond as he sat on the bed with only his arms holding him upright, his hands twisted in the sheets. Roxas watched feeling concern with the way his brother's shoulders were slumped and how his back was hunched. He approached him slowly, knowing that Sora knew he was there. He climbed on to the bed behind him warily and sat closely so that his chest was pressed against his brother's back. Carefully, he slid his arm around Sora's small waist and pulled him back against him like he used to do when they were still small. The brunette fell limply back against him, blood trailing down his cheeks. Roxas felt it then. Sora hadn't fed at all since his tryst with the sun and the emptiness they had both been dreading was bubbling just beneath the surface. Waves of guilt enveloped him as he wondered how he could've missed Sora's starvation. How could he not have noticed that Sora had taken clients? Had he really been that preoccupied?

"It's not your fault," Sora whispered.

"Sora! What have you been doing to yourself?"

"Look at me, Roxas," he said brokenly. He held up his hand showing the elongated nails that were almost black and the slight disfiguring of his finger. It almost looked claw like in its shape. Roxas shook his head.

"God, Sora, why haven't you said anything?"

"Cuz, there's nothing you can do, Rox," he said with a melancholy smile. "It's been happening a lot lately, but I've been able to turn it back as soon as it happens. But now..."

Roxas covered that hand with his own and lowered it to Sora's lap. "Tell me, Sor. Don't leave me in the dark. Just say it."

"H-he didn't tell me," Sora sobbed. "But why would he? It's none of my business. I'm just a pleasure house whore!"

"Sora, what is it?"

"He has a child, Roxas!" Sora cried tearing away from his brother, his voice a serpentine hiss. He turned crouching like a feral animal. "I saw him! A baby that's ten months old! Do the math and tell me I'm wrong!"

"Sora, easy now," Roxas's soothed. "It's not so bad. We've killed worse."

"Oh, we have…but this! I can't do this! I can't do it while he has a child that needs him and I'm...I'm turning into this!" Sora growled through lengthening teeth. "I can't…Roxas I don't want to be like them but the more I think about it, the more I realize I can't do anything."

Roxas gave a sympathetic expression and cautiously moved closer. "Sora, you and I both know Riku loves you." He entwined his fingers into Sora's soft spikes. "I wouldn't have let it go this far if he didn't. He's the one you need; he can fix all this."

"It doesn't matter! I won't do it! For all the love I have for him, I can't be selfish like you! I can't take him away from that child! Not even for a life with me!"

Roxas lifted Sora's chin and wiped the blood tears away. Starving himself, mourning his own inability to take happiness for himself had put Sora in a fatal state. He was in a sorry state and if he didn't get blood soon, he wouldn't be able to turn back the emptiness. Roxas decisively pulled Sora back to him and pressed himself against him. He ran his hand along the smoothness of Sora's throat remembering that the emptiness began when Mother's fangs buried themselves into his skin. He'd lost Hayner this way, to this horrible emptiness that had seeded itself in his brother. He knew all that Sora was capable of and knew what he had to do was not something he couldn't do but something he didn't want to do. For once, he feared Sora's stability and the madness that holding him but for all that fear, his love was stronger.

Silently Roxas broke the skin lightly on at his own throat knowing he would be fine until Axel came. The scent of it caught Sora's attention and the brunet nuzzled into his neck just as he'd done countless times. Roxas cringed and cried out when Sora bit him a bit too hard, those fangs feeling almost too long but his eyes rolled as the poison seeped into his blood stream. After a while, he couldn't even hold himself up as his body grew heavy but Sora caught hold to him and aggressively pinned him to the bed. The brunet drank greedily, his body blissfully enjoying the much needed feeding. Roxas's soft moan and bowing back did nothing but encourage him to continue but Roxas needed him off. It took a couple of tries before he could find his voice.

"That's enough, Sor."

Sora bit harder making Roxas's cry in pain.

"Sora! Enough!" Roxas ordered.

Sora's eyes widened and he pulled away, his eyes red tinged and his breath short. "I-I'm so sorry! Oh, Roxas, are you alright?"

Roxas lay there, boneless. "See? This is why we tell you to feed Sora."

Sora smiled a little and rested his head on the blond's chest. "I'm sorry. I won't let it happened again."

Roxas got enough feeling in his limbs to wrap a tingling arm around his brother. "Sora…please, you have to let me help you. I can help keep the emptiness at bay until we're ready. Just let tell Valkyrie or Cloud even, lets us help you."

"You said…Axel was coming right?"

He sighed at the change of subject but accepted it. "Tomorrow night. He gave in and I've been more than patient. Riku'll be right behind him."

Sora's blue eyes dulled slightly. "I don't know what to do Roxas…"

"You'll do what you have to. You wait for him to tell you and you decide if it's worth it."

"But, what if…"

"No, I've watched you and Riku for a long time. If anyone can handle it, if anyone _needs _it, it's you. It's just going to take time before he'll be ready and you have all summer and fall to take him away from the world. Just keep doing what you're doing and it'll be okay."

Sora smiled and relaxed against him. "No matter if I do succeed with Riku, you know that _you _will always be my real _okini-iri. _You'll always be-"

"And nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever change that."

"But, is Axel really the type of person you want? I mean after Hayner I didn't think you'd want to."

Roxas's eyes narrowed and his fist tightened in the sheets. "Hayner was weak!"

"Roxas…"

"No! Axel will be mine; even if I have to break him for it. I want him, Sora…I just hope he's the right one."

Sora sat up and looked down at Roxas with an excited expression, his blue eyes lit up. "Let's test them! When they come, let's play a trick to test them!"

Roxas smirked."Good idea. That way we'll both know, though I'm sure that horn dog Axel will fail miserably."

l

l

l

Roxas quickly went out to the gardens at the center of the house where the Madame's bed chamber lay. He crossed the bridge over the fish pond smiling at the smooth motions of Koi fish. The lotus flowers floated atop the water as the brightly colored fish swam between them in soothing circles. The flowers were in full bloom and were soaked with the rain that had fallen not too long ago making their colors beautifully vibrant against the grayed scenery. He paused to lean against the bridge, almost forgetting why he'd come beneath the aroma of pure nature and exquisiteness. He'd come such a long way from back alleys and pick pocketing. If it was a particularly good day, he could almost forget cracked out binges and waking up in the middle of the night to make sure Sora was still breathing. He barely remembered what their mother looked like. They had been taken away from hell and given everything they could ever want. That's how it worked for Valkyrie. She'd find the dregs of society, the outcasts of villages, people whose desired freedom like no one could give and she's change them. She'd shape them into the beautiful creatures worthy of the world and all its riches and if they chose, they could take it all. They didn't even have to kill people unless they chose to. He smiled to himself, so he'd killed one or two here and there. No one said he wasn't allowed to have fun. But Sora… Sora had embraced the lifestyle; there was no doubt about that. But there were times when he'd look at Sora and see this inner suffering that he couldn't place a name to. Sora's transformation had been hasty and Roxas following him into death was a great help in coping. Yet, there were times where Sora would go too far in his thirst or get too excited there would be something almost bestial that would bubble just beneath the surface. Something like…

Gentle arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. "What is it my imperial thinks of?"

"Nothing, just remembering things, mother."

Valkyrie smiled and kissed his temple, her Nordic blonde hair tickling his cheek. "You want something, Roxas?"

"Um, yeah. I wanted to ask you about Demyx."

"Ah yes, he's completely smitten."

"Is that okay?"

"Well of course!" she said with a smile. "Demyx has been with me a long time but has never climbed the proverbial ladder of power. He's never had a reason to. "

"But I mean, shouldn't this Zexion person be screened?"

Valkyrie smiled almost patronizingly but Roxas couldn't bring himself to feel offended. She was just being her motherly self. "Demyx is not like you. He came from another clan of vampires and wanted only freedom from his master's call. You remember the schism?"

"Yeah, when Xemnas broke away from you and yours and you took away their ability to seduce."

"Well, Demyx, at the time was one of them and he begged to return. One thing you should learn Roxas. Deny your followers nothing if you feel it is for their benefit, even if it's not for yours. When you and Sora lead, it will be tempting to use your connections to the clan to rule over them but you shouldn't. Xemnas rule in the fear of him…I rule in the love of me. You love me? Don't you, Roxas?"

Roxas smiled and looked up at her with warm eyes. "You know I do."

"And you would do anything for me?"

"Yes."

"That is control. Love from an immortal is the greatest control you can have over them."

"But, doesn't the love grow cold? After all, it's a whole eternity; eventually you get tired of each other."

"Yes, sometimes love is another way to bleed…but no one wants to make you bleed, Roxas. No one wants to make you or Sora, or my beloved Cloud bleed. You three are the ones I love more than anything and that love has not wavered in the decades or in Cloud's case centuries I have cared for you. And it won't waiver, if you do not hesitate."

"Hesitate…is that why Sora….never mind."

"Sora is not weak!" she said firmly. "Never make the assumption that he is or that he always needs you to protect him. It's not weakness that makes him hesitate; it's that he senses that you do not trust him. Let him learn on his own, let him deal with his own problems, and if he needs you, then allow him the room to come to you first. Let him come to you of his own strength. He's powerful, he's intelligent, and he's strong in both mind and body. You don't need to make decisions for him anymore or to be there in order to avert a crisis. He can do it himself."

Roxas pulled away from her. "You don't understand, mother, Sora isn't like us. He never was the strong one; he always gave in just to escape the suffering. He's never been able to stand on his own. I've always had to!"

"And it's killing you that for once…he does not ask for your help."

"Mother…"

"Let go of the chains once in a while Roxas…you've come a long way since that alley. I love you, Sora loves you, and Cloud loves you, now live for yourself. Enjoy this Axel. He will make a wonderful _okini-iri_."

Roxas nodded. "I'll try, mother."

l

l

l

Saturday night came quick for Axel and the week seemed like nothing but a drug induced dream. His mind didn't fully awaken until he walked into Chanterelle beside Riku who breathed in deep. The look on his face was that of man who'd come home and tasted the freedom of it on his tongue. Little did Axel know, he had made the same gesture. The scent of the House was just as inviting as it had been his first time, maybe even more so. As they passed the doors, Naminé and Kairi bowed to the in a way that was different from the others, secret smiles on their faces. Axel glanced at them and nodded before turning to Riku.

"What was that about?"

Riku shook his head. "I wouldn't know. They only bow to the butterflies. That's a new one on me."

Penelo found them and instead of being shown to the VIP room, they were taken to a private den-like space with a burning fireplace and good wine. Riku looked just as surprised as Axel at this special treatment. Riku looked back at Penelo who set the table for them and poured them glasses.

"Pen?" Riku asked worriedly. "What's going on?"

"Special request from the White Imperials. They said they just want to be with you guys tonight. If I were you, I'd enjoy it while it lasts. They hardly ask for stuff like this."

Riku's brow arched. "Is there something I missed?"

Penelo shook her head. "Nothing in particular, but Sora really needs to talk to you. For now, just enjoy it.

Axel was already sitting down and relaxing with his wine glass. "No problem with that. Just tell Roxy I'm ready and willing."

"Oh you don't want to tell him that!" Penelo laughed. "Enjoy your evening gentleman." She left them alone.

Riku took a seat across from Axel. "This is…odd."

Axel's thin brows rose. "Is it really something worth complaining about?"

"Well, no, I guess not. It's just odd."

"Hey enjoy the treatment."

"Which is exactly what you should do, enjoy what we're offering."

Riku shuddered as delicate hands slid over his shoulders and a soft cheek rubbed against his. A faint smile came across his face as he realized that these were hands that he recognized but at the same time didn't.

"Roxas, you know better."

Roxas smirked and pulled away from the silver haired man, satisfied that he could discern his touch from Sora's. He locked eyes with Axel. "Sorry, just in a playful mood today. Right Sora?"

Axel jumped when a head of soft brown spikes nuzzled against his thigh. A hand trailed up his leg from his calf to his thigh and Sora was watching him with those big deceitfully innocent eyes. Axel groaned when that little wandering hand came too close to the juncture of his legs. The brunet pulled himself up pressing firmly against Axel's groin and pushed his hands under the shirt he was wearing. Riku's eyes narrowed as he watched how Sora looked back at him nonchalantly as he weaved his spell around an unsuspecting Axel. He bit his lip to hold back his sudden jealousy when Sora straddled the redhead's lap. What the hell was this about?

"You see how easy it is?" Roxas whispered, tugging at Riku's ear with his teeth. "As much as you claim to love him, he's still not yours. If you ever decide to leave him, it'll mean nothing to him. He may love you know but it wouldn't be terrible if you disappeared from his life. He'll find another and another until someone comes along who loves him with everything. Someone who is willing to give up _everything _for him."

Sora pulled Axel closer ad pressed their lips together gently. Riku's hands clenched into tight fists as he watched how they mimicked the way he and Sora kissed.

"You know I share _everything_ with my brother. I wouldn't mind it if he chose to be in Axel's bed. They look wonderful together and even without you, Sora can be just as passionate."

He tried not to let Roxas's whispered words get to him, but he was hitting a part of him that always doubted Sora even when he didn't mean to. It was true, after all. Sora could have anyone he chose with a snap of his fingers. He but he had chosen to share love with _only_ Riku even when he knew that at anytime life could get in the way. That was what gave him hope that Sora, vampire though he was, wouldn't do something as cruel as to share his heart with others.

"It's sad really," Roxas continued. Even after all this time, you still haven't told him everything have you?"

Riku froze under Roxas's touch.

"Oh yes, I know. I always find ways to know. Even after we shared our world with you, told you things most would be slaughtered for knowing, you still hide such petty, human things from him."

Riku's eyes lowered as Sora tugged Axel's shirt lose while never breaking their kiss. Roxas continued a light amusement in his voice.

"Is that really the kind of person you're going to be for him? Would you abandon him just for the sake of a child and her slutty mother? If so, I should bleed you out now and leave you in the dregs. After all, if I keep Axel, which I do plan on doing, I believe he'll have no qualms about taking Sora as well. I can be very, very persuasive."

Axel _would_ be perfect for Sora, or for any butterfly. Even though he was rough around the edges, he was loyal. He had no attachments, he was willing to do anything, and from experience Riku knew that if when Axel took a real lover, he would love them with a passion that admittedly not even he had. He scowled when Sora's lips parted and his fangs glinted in the fire light as Axel's head tilted back.

"Remember Riku, Sora wants to keep you forever…but will not wait that long."

When the brunet struck, Riku cried out. "NO!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Riku blinked away the blurriness from his vision and he looked at Axel feeling almost sleepy. Axel stared at him with concerned shock on his face.

"What…?" he murmured dazedly.

"Man, and you tell _me_ to stop drinking! You just started staring off into space a second ago!"

Riku leaned back heavily against his chair. He almost thought it would be fun to think of that as a dream, but he wasn't so stupid. Roxas knew about his daughter somehow, and he had ways of threatening. If Roxas knew, then that mean…

"Hey! Don't go weird on me again! We're supposed to be enjoying the solitude!"

"He's loud isn't he, Sor?"

"Heh, you picked him! You're loud too when you wanna be."

Axel and Riku looked over at the entrance to see Roxas standing with his arm lazily wrapped around Sora's waist, his fingers caressing the curve of his hip. Riku eyed Sora and saw that his eyes showed no real emotional attachment to his, the telltale glow of love in his eyes wasn't present. He gave Riku the same look he gave all his clients and the man didn't like it. Roxas gave him a warning look before letting his arm slide from Sora's waist. He approached Axel with a satisfied smile on his face. Those green eyes had already clouded over just by his mere presence and the sight of his tongue sliding over suddenly dry lips was enough to make his satisfaction grow.

"You're late."

"Didn't know I was on a schedule Blondie," Axel retorted.

Roxas laughed a gentle laugh that caressed Axel's ears lovingly. It reminded him just how much he'd yearned for him. Roxas pulled the man to his feet and glanced back at Sora. "Sor, I'll be taking my dinner in my room. You and Riku stay; you've got a lot to talk about."

Sora neither smiled nor laughed. In fact, the look on Riku's face made him want to gulp. "Will do! Don't have too much fun, Axel! It could possibly kill you."

"Kid, if that's the worse he can do then bring it on," Axel said confidently. "See ya Riku!"

Roxas shook his head and tugged Axel along to his room. There was so much to do tonight and he only had a night to complete it. God, he just wanted to have this night for him and Axel, but unfortunately, Axel still wasn't ready for all that. Why did he always pick the difficult ones? Ah well, at least they could fool around this time.

* * *

Akino: And this is the last teasing chapter. YAY! We're into the new stuff now! Next chapter is a full on Lemon for Roxas and Axel –WOOOOHOOO- and some resolved issues for Riku and Sora. You guys know what to do PLEASE REVIEW. Also, I got a few suggestions for Square Enix Characters but it would be greatly appreciated if I got some more. ^ ^


	11. Episode Ten

Akino Hakume: FINALLY! yeah...whole chapter worth of lemony goodness...just for all of you! Have at it.

* * *

The House of Chanterelle

Episode Ten

**"Cruel…"**

l

l

l

Roxas led Axel to his room as the red lights were going up around them and lighting their way. Axel eyed them warily, feeling a sort of danger emanating from them. What were they for? The lamp in Roxas's room had made him feel safe, calm, like no one was going to bother him. Now, it was almost threatening to see them all lining the hallways. Should he have felt that way since Roxas practically ran the place? He had a feeling that Roxas would never let anything happen to him in this place. Axel's breath almost caught when they passed a room where the lamp was unlit. The door was cracked and the desert beauty he'd seen on his first trip lay over man who was limp with pleasure. He froze when she lifted her head from his neck, her eyes almost too light amber. Those pomegranate lips smiled with blood trailing down the side, and that come hither gaze was focused on him. A cold dread hit him as she reared back and like a snack bit into the man's neck again, a soft crunch mingling with a moan that mingled pain and pleasure. Axel didn't even notice that he'd stopped until Roxas pulled him away from that doorway. The blonde guided him down into an impassioned kiss making distracting him from what he'd seen. Roxas pulled away ever so slowly, letting his tongue trail over Axel's bottom lip and his eyes gazed up at him in a pale crystalline blue. They drew Axel in as a smirk that likened very much of a bloodthirsty predator spread across his cherubim features.

"What...are you?" Axel found himself whispering.

Roxas chuckled. "Only think of me, tonight. Be with me."

Axel dumbly nodded, transfixed on the shifting color of Roxas's eyes. They entered Roxas's room and Axel noticed that there was music playing softly. It resounded in the space and gave the room a so much darker feel than during his previous visit. Roxas closed his eyes rocked his head a bit to the slow tantalizing beat before turning to the redhead and smirking. He beckoned him closer stringing Axel along to the bed as a woman vocalized over the speakers. Roxas gently pushed him to sit on the bed and began to unbutton Axel's shirt, unhurried, patient. He leaned forward and barely kissed Axel's cheek leaving a tingling sensation where skin touched skin. Axel visibly shuddered.

Roxas slid his hands over the bare richly tanned skin of Axel's chest and nuzzled the slender neck of his prey. He was pulled onto Axel's lap by impatient hands which made him smile and he rolled his hips against the need that was caged by the expensive slacks. The redhead gasped and his lips were covered by the butterflies as his shirt was pushed down his shoulders. He slid pale hands into that gloriously red hair and tugged it back sharply breaking their kiss. A moan escaped Axel as his sensitive scalp tingled from the rough treatment. Roxas bore into half-lidded chartreuse eyes that were darkened by powerful lust and glowed with the poison he'd laced in Axel's blood. It had only been a week or two and Axel was already wrapped tightly around his finger. Roxas laughed a little breathlessly and shook his head before kissing his redhead again. He had healed his body, now to heal his mind.

"_You've missed me so badly, haven't you, Red?" _Roxas asked without speaking, his warm mouth trailing over a jumping pulse.

"Bad…I can't get you out of my head," Axel moaned, his hands wondering beneath Roxas's loose robes. His mind couldn't even comprehend that the blond had said nothing aloud. He was too far gone. "I just…I _knew_ you were calling me."

"_Yes, I called for you. Why did you take so long?" _

"I…couldn't," Axel wasn't even sure he could form coherent sentences anymore. He felt Roxas smile against his skin.

"_It's alright…you'll never make me wait again. You're mine now."_

Axel gasped when those same needle sharp teeth nipped him for emphasis. Roxas slowly pushed Axel down onto the bed and straddled him. He went further down to lick and nibble at the smooth hairless chest. The redhead arched slightly, wanting so badly to dominate the blond but every muscle in his body rejected the idea. Every touch turned Axel's body into liquid to be manipulated as Roxas saw fit and manipulated he was. Every ghost of fingertips and nip of too sharp teeth brought something to the forefront of his mind.

"_Show me, red. Show me everything you have."_

He cringed when thoughts of Larxene floated to his mind, the sting of her slap becoming fresh on his cheek and the hurt in her eyes when he'd turned her away at his office. But it wasn't just her. More and more of his little 'projects' came out from the depths of his memory. Larxene, Cissnei, Garnet, Elena, Ashelia, Donna, Mirage, Nel and so many more. How many of them had he gone through and how many of them had dine and dashed him? How many had he walked out on? How many of them had actually hurt?

Roxas hesitated when his hand hovered above Axel's fluttering heart. His eyes narrowed sensing the ache from his new lover and he stopped to look at Axel's lost expression. He leaned down and took one of Axel's pert nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it. The redhead relaxed slightly. The blonde let his teeth graze the hardened pebble as he toyed with the other. His sensitive tongue would feel the blood began to race faster and the heat was mouthwatering. Roxas ran his tongue over his fangs to calm the itch in them.

"_It's okay, I'm right here. They don't exist here. They don't matter. Let it all out."_

Axel cringed, not from Roxas's touch but rather the thoughts and memories that surfaced as the blonde's mouth moved down his torso. Fighting, arguing, annoying, vindictive, men and women alike all wanted something from him. Men wanting a quick fuck here are there, women wanting to be the trophy girl to his tycoon. He was either set up with them or they were drawn to his bed by the promise of his lifestyle and money. And for what? So he could attempt to make them someone worthwhile only to have it thrown back in his face. What was the point? Yet he was the cruel one when he decided that their time was up…why? Then in a rush that feeling of hurt was gone.

"Roxas…" he gasped when a petite hand slide beneath the waistband of his pants. He hadn't even noticed when they were unbuttoned. Where was his mind that he was ignoring sex?

"Ah, you came back," Roxas teased. "I was wondering where you'd gone."

Axel couldn't retort as that exploring hand wrapped around the length of him and began to stroke. Light squeezes and firm strokes had him writhing and his eyes rolled back. Roxas's touch left tingling sensations all along his skin and all the pleasure pooled at his groin where Roxas focused most of his attention. He arched when petal soft lips found the head. A roughened tongue delved into the slit and Axel bit down on his lip to keep from crying out at the rush of pleasure that shot up his spine. Roxas toyed with the head with his tongue, sliding along the slit more than once before trailing along the shaft. He looked up at Axel who had sat up on his forearms to look at him before sliding his mouth over it and sucking it in, inch by wonderful inch. The whole time those icy baby blues bore into jaded green. Axel's eyes widened slightly when Roxas's mouth touch the baby softness of his hair and his throat swallowed around him. Roxas stayed that way, letting Axel revel in the heated moist tunnel of his throat before pulling away flawlessly and sliding back down again in deep unhurried motions that eventually grew in speed. Axel's unhindered moans brought satisfied purrs from Roxas's throat and the vibration only caused the moans to increase in volume. Axel let his head fall back and his hips pump into Roxas's sweet little mouth. The blonde didn't stop him or hold him down and he was free to snap his hips as he chose, Roxas neither gagging nor choking. Roxas's mouth alone was sweeter and better than any woman or man even that he'd had and this was only the beginning. He damn near howled when delicate fingers fondled his balls and traced even lower. A playful squeeze brought a curse to his lips before Roxas began to lift his mouth from him.

"Fuck!"

Roxas chuckled and pulled away just so that the tip was nested between his lips. He let his tongue slide along the tip once more before tilting his head slightly so that the point of his fangs nibbled ever so slightly at the delicate skin along the opening. Axel's eyes rolled as an uncharacteristically submissive cry came from his tanned throat. Roxas carefully massaged the head with that dangerous needle like teeth, the poison dripping from the in small quantities and mingling with the pre-cum dripping from him, his own little secret. The amount was just enough to over sensitize Axel rather than sedate him and Roxas felt it working with the light twisting and almost tortured cries coming from his prey. Yes, Axel was more than ready and he was would give him what he needed. He pulled away finally and looked at a heavily panting Axel. Glazed over eyes watched him with unfocused vision as he climbed slowly over Axel and pinned his hands over his head. His grip became solid and hard like marble and his eyes pale and dangerous like staring a viper in the face.

"Roxas…" Axel whispered almost pathetically before gasping at how Roxas's nails suddenly dug into his skin as they held him down. Their eyes held one another and Axel felt any freewill he had being taking away from him through those eyes.

"No one else," he said firmly. "Your mine, Axel and no one else can have you. No one can touch you like I can, no one can kiss you like I can, and no one will make you scream like I can."

Axel said nothing, his throat dry and tongue heavy his mouth. Those eyes held him tight in a grip that he could not escape and only one thought flitted through his mind completely blanked under Roxas's gaze. What the hell was he getting himself into?

"Swear it, Axel. Swear that you're mine and that no one, not even Larxene will exist in your heart. This," Roxas free hand found his chest. "belongs to me now. Say it, say you are mine, Axel and I'll give you everything you want and need."

Roxas's voice echoed in his ears, his body, and his heart. He felt as though he had been broken down into something that only the blond could mold and touch. There was a comfortable weight on his mind and heart that told him this was want he wanted and that he needed to belong to someone. His stray cat ways had brought too much pain and here, straddling him, was his true escape. He'd never noticed it before but there was truth in it; Axel needed someone to own him completely, to control him rather than let him control them. Roxas's eyes never let go him, never blinking, only staring. Axel was helpless to resist and his lips parted, surprising him with how sure and calm his voice was.

"Yes, I belong to you and no one else."

Roxas's rosy lips curved into a smile that Axel hadn't seen before. It was soft, warm and…loving? The blond relaxed his hold on Axel's arms but didn't let go, his free hand roaming the redhead's body and tickling his almost too-sensitive skin. Axel shivered and moaned, his body feeling perfectly relaxed under Roxas's dominating control, but there was still something he wanted.

"Roxas," he asked, shocked that his voice was still even.

"Hmm?"

"Let me kiss you?" The hesitation in his voice made Roxas smile and he leaned forward to allow his mouth to be captured by wanting lips. The redhead moaned into the kiss tasting some new that he hadn't before his little vow. He dipped his tongue in wanting more and found that the moist cavern of Roxas's mouth tasted like pure Vanilla as his pallet was made of it. He ran the rough side of his tongue over rigged gums and soft cheeks before tangling with Roxas's warm tongue. This drew a moan from both of them and they not so much fought for dominance as tasted each other. Roxas's released Axel's arms in favor of entangling his hand in those soft velvet red locks. Axel drew his arm down and wrapped them around the smaller man and lifted them so that they were in a sitting position. Roxas's hips ground against his nearly forgotten erection making him growl into the kiss. Axel reached under that loosened costume to wrap his hand around a surprisingly uncovered length. Roxas shivered and groaned as Axel's hand to the time to run up and down the length of him and run his thumb of the tip in unhurried motions. Roxas may not have been as large as him, but he was good size for some who looked like a teenager and Axel enjoyed the feel of it. He moved to put Roxas on his back but was stop by a harsh tug of his hair that broke the kiss. The sharp pain to his scalp sent a strange spike of pleasure into his groin. His head was bent sharply back by Roxas's grasp as the blond smirked.

"Sorry, but the first time I'm never on my back," he said, his voice prideful. "But, just so I don't scare you away, I'll let you know what I feel like inside. After all, that's what you came here for isn't it?"

Axel narrowed his eyes a bit agitated that he wouldn't have the chance to pin Roxas's down and make him scream. Roxas laughed and nibbled Axel's bottom lip.

"You couldn't make me scream, Axel. You have to know my body a little better before you can get that particular reaction," Roxas teased before shoving Axel back on the bed.

"Oompf! Well, I hope to get to know it better."

"Maybe, but not now," Roxas ended the conversation with a kiss that plainly said 'no more words.'

Axel moaned and rested his hands on Roxas's hips grinding his groin again the blonde's bare ass. He slid them up and under the fabric of that silly costume and tugged at it. Roxas broke the kiss to allow the clothing to be hastily pulled over his head and connected their mouths again as soon it was tossed to the side. Their motions and caressing became frantic and desperate. Axel wanted to flip Roxas but he saw every twitch that gave Axel away and stopped him every time. He laughed and buried his face in Axel neck nipping and kissing. Axel's head turned submissively to the side baring all of that unmarred skin. Roxas dug his nails into Axel's chest to keep from striking him with itching fangs.

"I want you inside, right now,"

"But I haven't even-"

"Your wet enough, I don't need preparation," Roxas groaned clawing at Axel's skin. "I like the sting. Do it now before I end this too quickly."

Axel assumed he meant that he would come but he realized the blond was not at full hardness yet. Even after all this? He didn't question it as Roxas drew his hands down to his hips and made him grip them hard. A pale hand wrapped around Axel's cock and guided it to his entrance without hesitation and Roxsa lowered himself upon it. There was only slight resistance and despite being so breathtakingly tight, the ring of muscle gave easily as if the blonde had been made simple for the art of sex. The heat was intense, almost unbearably good and the feeling of practiced muscles clenching and relaxing around him made Axel moan out loud. He hissed as that warmth pulsed around him and knew that out of all the partners he'd had, not one of them had felt this way.

Roxas panted on top of him once Axel was all the way in and his arms almost wanted to give out. There was something so intense about the way Axel felt inside of him that made him want to disobey his little rule and let the redhead pound into him as he pleased. Trembling, he dug his nails into Axel's skin until tiny wells of blood came out and the redhead hissed in a pleasure/pained sort of tone. Roxas leaned forward and apologetically licked away the beautiful red droplets, savoring the taste on his tongue. This elicited a new moan of pleasure and Axel didn't wait any longer to buck into that tight heat, jolting an unprepared Roxas. Roxas whimpered as Axel repeated the motion driving deeper and the hands on his hips squeezed almost painfully tight. He sat himself up and balanced on Axel's chest before pulling himself completely off the cock inside him before slamming back down again in a way that was just this side of painful for them. Roxas gasped and Axel cursed as he did this again and again until they slide together easily. Roxas constricted his inner muscles around the engorged length as it was drawn out of him and relaxed when he pushed back down. Axel guided his hips so that not all the work was done alone and those dull manicured nails pinched his skin leaving reddened crescent moons in their wake. There were not words save for the random expletive from Axel as Roxas rolled and thrust his hips making his new lover's toes curl under the sensation.

Axel, who was more than enjoying the treatment, wanted more. Roxas was only gasping and giving low moans and that just wasn't enough. Axel wanted to hear the cries that he imagined from Roxas every waking moment he was gone. He stilled those wicked hips of his and sat up completely, his mouth covering Roxas's. Sharp teeth scrapped his tongue, drawing blood but it in only succeed in distracting Roxas as he tried to suck every drop from the wounds he'd made. Axel, in an amazing feat of strength and grace, lifted Roxas off of him causing him to whimper. He quickly drew himself up on his knees so that Roxas was forced to wrap his legs around him and slammed back into the blonde with a new angle. Roxas's eyes widened and he threw his head back to cry out as Axel hit his sweet spot. It wasn't a scream but it was good enough and all Axel needed to hear. In less than ten seconds, Roxas lost control of the situation had no choice but to cling to Axel with his legs and arms. His nails dug into the lovely mocha back and he cried out with each hit he took to his prostate.

"Axel," he whined his eyes rolling back as Axel continued to harshly thrust into him.

"Roxas," Axel moaned his name followed by several curses at the feeling of Roxas's pulsing walls. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"God, harder!" Roxas demanded hoarsely.

Axel obeyed without hesitation, his hips snapping against the blonde and drove hard into his prostate pulling appreciative cries. He did it harder, faster, clawed and clung just as he was directed and Roxas's moans and cries were enough for him to keep going. The intense heat and tightness and the sound of Roxas's voice were driving him closer and closer to the edge.

"Roxy, I'm close," he groaned.

"God," Roxas moaned. He dug his hands into Axel's hair and yanked hard so that Axel's head was tilted to the side and made him buck into him. Roxas eyed that exposed throat with near white eyes as he watched his pulse thud under the beautiful tanned skin. "Come, Axel, come inside, let me feel all of it!"

His demand was responded to by a strangled cry from Axel as he increased his speed, wanting to meet that end as quickly as possible simple because the blond asked it of him. He held Roxas close to him trembling as those walls deliberately tightened around him. Just as he was about to orgasm from the constricting heat, Roxas tilted his head back a bit and with the leverage struck Axel's throat like a cobra, his teeth sinking hard into that unmarred throat.

"Shit!" Axel cursed. He was unable to control it. The sharp pain of Roxas biting him brought him to completion. He orgasm hard, filling Roxas's tightened heat to the brim. Roxas shivered and moaned against Axel's neck, his hips rolling and thrusting against Axel as he forced him to ride out the orgasm and he sucked. The taste of lust, passion, and complete submission tainted Roxas's tongue and his eyes rolled as his orgasm found him in the electric pulse of Axel's pleasure spike blood. His legs tightened around Axel's waist riding his orgasm and he drank until he felt Axel's hold weaken a bit. Feeling his own fatigue, Roxas withdrew his teeth slowly pulling a wonderful moan from Axel's throat. He licked the excess before his body gave out and he collapsed back on the bed, Axel sliding out of him as he fell. Following suit, Axel lay exhaustedly on him and buried his head into the smaller man's neck. He placed gentle kisses and nips on Roxas's pale throat. Roxas moaned affectionately and rubbed his finger tips over Axel's scalp. Axel pulled away and looked down at Roxas through hooded chartreuse eyes. He traced Roxas blood stained lips, his thumb grazing the still extended fangs.

"What…are you?" Axel asked his voice barely able to make a whispered.

Roxas smirked and sucked on the curious thumb. "A vampire…"

"You aren't joking are you?"

Roxas shook his head, drawing another of Axel's fingers in his mouth.

"Will I change now?"

He shook his head again, running his tongue along calloused finger tips and hard knuckles. Axel shivered and withdrew his finger. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he leaned over Roxas and ran his tongue over the blood covered lips below him before delving into that tantalizing mouth. Roxas moaned and kissed back, his tongue dancing along Axel's invading one. He'd expected the copper taste that all blood had, that uncomfortable metallic tang that made blood unappealing to normal people. But what he tasted on Roxas's willing tongue was sweet and warm like fresh honey. Traces of it coated his tongue and made him moan at the pleasurable taste of it as he deepened the kiss for a moment for more. He would have never believed that this was his own blood that he was so greedily stealing from the blonde's mouth. When they pulled away, Roxas was breathless, his pale eyes aglow in the dimness. He traced his fingers over the still fresh wound, clawing it with his nails so that the blood ran free once again. He circled the wound with his fingers until his fingers were coated and Axel shivered from the feel of it. Roxas brought his fingers to Axel's parted lips and painted them with the red fluid. A curious pink tongue came out hesitantly to lick at the fingers, expecting the taste to have only been caused by Roxas's sweetened mouth. To his surprise and pleasure it tasted wonderful. Roxas sat up a bit keeping his fingers against Axel's lip. He leaned closer; his tongue joining Axel's to clean his fingers of his blood. Their tongues met a few times in an intimate gesture and when there was no more blood to be had, their lips joined and Roxas slid his fingers from between them. The kiss was slow, lazy but passionate all the same and the blood shared between them was just as sweet with both their tastes mingled with it. Roxas was the first to pull away and he brought Axel to lie against his chest. Axel's eyes drifted shut as he listened to the blonde's heartbeat.

"Axel…you really are mine now."

Axel nodded even though it was a statement. "I'm yours."

"No one else?"

"No one else." Axel affirmed.

"Don't ever betray me, Axel," Roxas said, his voice suddenly cold and cruel. He spoke slowly making the threat so much stronger. "Don't _ever_ betray me or I will nail your ass to the cross."

Axel's eyes opened slowly. The threat didn't anger him or scare him as he thought it would. No, there was something almost flattering in the fact that Roxas was so possessive and it clicked something in him to be the same. He pulled away and looked down into Roxas's eyes that had faded back to their beautiful baby blue. He ran his hand teasingly to the blonde's throat in a distracting caress before his hand enclosed around that slender neck and squeezed. It drew a gentle gasp from Roxas that had nothing to do with fear or pain.

"I think the one who should worry is you. I'm more than tired of having my lovers walk all over me. I won't betray you but if you dare to betray me, Blondie, well, we'll see who'll be bearin that cross."

Roxas's breathe quickened and a dark smirk found his innocent looking face. "Deal…"

"Good," Axel released him.

Roxas shook his head. "You're an interesting one."

"I sure am. So," he said casually. "What do you think it'll take to make you scream?"

Roxas groaned in defeat and turned over much to Axel's whining protests.

l

l

l

Akino: This took seven cups of tea, twelve different songs, and six rewrites before I felt it was good enough for Axel and Roxas. I didn't want them to be that overly lovey-dovey lets make love type of couple since it would defeat the purpose of making Roxas a vampire and Axel a player. After all, Riku and Sora are the lovey-dovey ones. But after enough time and deleting this is what came out. -takes a breather- you try doing this between working hours! ANYWHO, I hope you like it and I hope its not too awkward. Also, since I'm getting so good at these lemons I won't hesitate to put one where necessary. (like the next chapter, lol) Woot. I took a lot of time on it to match the buildup I've been putting you all through. Please tell me I delivered! Review please! You owe it to me for a whole chapter of pure smut :3


End file.
